30 Días
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Este es un auto-impuesto reto. 30 Days OTP Challenge NSFW!Version en inglés. Son 30 historias no conectadas entre si, drabbles de la pareja 2Min o TaeMinho de SHINee.
1. Chapter 1

**Día** **1: Cuddles.**

Con los pies descalzos se desplaza por el obscuro pasillo y esconde un bostezo en la ancha manga del camisón que tenía por pijama, prenda de ropa que era más claro que no le pertenecí a pero que aun así le encantaba usar.

Toca la puerta con suavidad sintiendo la textura rocosa detrás de sus nudillos y sin esperar respuesta se adentra en la habitación.

En la oficina se encontraba nadie más que su prometido el cual escondido tras la pantalla brillante del computador, aún se encontraba trabajando. Sin encender la luz avanza por la estancia y le abraza por los hombros escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello del mayor en una suave caricia. Le siente relajar los músculos de la espalda.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas Minnie?

—Desperté y no estabas en la cama. —Queda frente al castaño y le dedica una media sonrisa adormilada para luego quedar sentado en su regazo y abrazarle por el cuello.

—Es tarde ya, deberías estar en la cama.

—No puedo dormir si no estás. —Murmura cerca del oído contrario y suspira sintiéndose invadido por el sueño.

Taemin se acurruca contra su cuerpo y juguetea con su cabello gracias a la punta de sus dedos, Minho ríe por lo bajo cuidadoso de no perturbar el adormilado cuerpo de su joven y hermoso prometido; teclea algunas palabras apresuradas y finalmente se siente poder relajarse con tranquilidad una vez terminado su trabajo, el organizar cenas apresuradas de ensayo no era para nada divertido.

Se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y sonríe para sí al sentir como Taemin hablaba entre sueños pidiendo que le diese algún dulce para comer.

Le recorre la espalda con las manos hasta que quedan aseguradas en la cintura del menor y le habla entre susurros haciéndole saber que era momento de volver a la cama.

—¿Abrázame sí? —Le tiene en brazos y siente como le rodea la cintura con las piernas para mayor estabilidad en el abrazo, asiente varias veces en respuesta a sabiendas que el pequeño se encontraba más que perdido en el mundo de los sueños y se dirige con paso parsimonioso hasta su habitación para así finalmente caer ambos rendidos, escondidos entre las sábanas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 2: Kiss.**

De bruces en el suelo, respiraba con fuerza y trataba por todos los medio el calmar su alocado corazón el cual golpeteaba con fuerza imposible contra su pecho, los músculos de su espalda le arden y su estómago se siente tenso aun cuando ya ha dejado el ejercicio de lado, era su momento de relajarse y recuperar la temperatura corporal.

Con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa sube a su rostro mientras se siente energizado y para nada cansado luego de horas activas de ejercicio constante, el hecho de poder distraerse en el estudio y olvidarse de la vida ajetreada y llena de estrés que tenía, era uno de los mejores sentimientos para él.

El sudor le cubre la espalda y se siente tentado a quitarse la camiseta de práctica pero no puede arriesgarse a que alguien le viese aun luego de las altas horas en las que se encontraba. Desconocía por completo el cuerpo que le contemplaba maravillado desde el umbral de la puerta, llevaba más de media hora en la misma posición y no parecía nada cansado.

Minho le observa con atención, había terminado su entrevista y su agenda estaba libre por lo que su primer pensamiento es volver con el más joven, solo para encontrarlo perdido en su mundo, con audífonos en los oídos mientras daba vueltas, giros y sus manos y pies se movían con tal soltura que parecía ser de papel.

Ver a Taemin bailar era toda una visión.

Contempla con atención el sudor que recorre a su pequeño por la espalda, el cuello y parte del techo, siente ganas enormes de buscar una toalla y librarle de la pesadez pero sabe mejor que nadie la regla sobreentendida de no molestar a Taemin cuando estuviese en el estudio.

El pelinegro se gira quedando acostado sobre el suelo y se quita los audífonos suspirando tranquilo, esa es la señal que Minho necesita para llegar a su lado. Le ofrece una botella de agua y Minnie parece sorprendido de verle.

—Hyung, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte y asegurarme que no te duermas sin cenar. —Ante el comentario se gana el ser tironeado por el menor y queda a su lado en el suelo, ambos ríen suave ante las acciones del menor.

Quedan en silencio por momentos, solo disfrutando de la compañía.

Minho observa el reloj y se levanta preparándose a coaccionar al menor de moverse para regresar al departamento, sus ojos se abren sorprendidos ante la imagen que se le presenta.

Taemin con el cabello dispuesto a su alrededor el cual parecía formar un halo sobre él, sus ojos se deformaban en medias lunas mientras en sus labios se decoraban con una de las más luminosas y destellantes sonrisas que él hubiese podido ver.

Era la expresión llena de calidez, amor y devoción que le dedicaba el más pequeño que hace flaquear sus rodillas.

Le ofrece una mano y una vez que le tiene en frente le roza las mejillas con los dedos, acorta la distancia entre ellos lo suficiente como para que sus frentes queden juntas y Taemin posa su manos primero en las muñecas contrarias para luego desplazarlas en una suave caricia hasta sus codos.

No saben cuál de los dos termina por eliminar la distancia que los separa pero poco parece importar una vez que sus bocas chocan en un beso sutil y amoroso.

—¿Y eso? —Taemin pregunta aun sin alejarse siquiera centímetro.

—Solo porque quise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 3: First Time.**

Parado en medio de la sala, las bolsas que tenía en las manos caen al suelo con un sonido seco y la sorpresa se hace presente en su rostro sin manera de detenerse; sus ojos se abren de par en par y por momentos él cree que ha tomado la decisión equivocada al permanecer esperando por el mayor.

Taemin esconde el rostro bajo su cabello despeinado y arruga con los puños el filo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, se trataba de esa camiseta blanca de mangas negras que le pertenecía al castaño y que a él le encantaba usar como si fuese suya, aunque quedase grande en su figura a él simplemente le divertía el usar la ropa del mayor, y Minho nunca parecía molesto por ese hecho.

Minho continúa petrificado a la entrada del departamento sin mover músculo, su mente viajaba a toda velocidad tratando de dar una razón por la que el menor estuviese allí, dispuesto en el sillón, arrodillado en el cojín mientras jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos, llevando encima lo que parecía una prenda que le pertenecía y nada más. Él no puede evitar el nerviosismo que sube por sus piernas y se deposita en su vientre.

Una oleada de calor sube a sus mejillas y ruega a cualquier deidad que no su intranquilidad no sea notoria para el más joven.

—Taeminnie —atrae su atención al llamarle, su voz más grave y profunda de lo que pretendía y observa como Taemin tironea de la camisa tratando de ocultar su desnudez.

—Hyung… Yo —no puede mantenerle la mirada por más que meros segundos y mordisquea su labio avergonzado, en definitiva no se trataba de una buena idea.

Ellos nunca habían siquiera conversado la idea de tener sexo y allí iba él ofreciéndose al mayor con descaro.

Sin saber que más hacer huye de la estancia para quedar encerrado en la habitación que ambos compartían desde hace casi un año, y sentado contra la puerta esconde el rostro entre sus rodillas avergonzado. Miles de pensamientos confusos recorrían su cabeza y casi siente ganas de llorar.

¿Acaso Minho no le quería? ¿Acaso no le deseaba? ¿Es que acaso él no tenía nada por lo que el mayor pudiese sentirse atraído físicamente?

En el fondo sabía que eran solo tonterías, él podía darse cuenta del afecto que el castaño sentía por su persona, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro; meses y meses habían pasado y Minho jamás le había posado una mano encima con segundas intenciones, en realidad agradece lo dulce y cuidadoso de su pareja pero aun así no podía dejar de lado esa inseguridad que le embargaba algunas noches. Eso sin contar que luego de haber encontrado al mayor recién salido de la ducha por mero accidente ahora su mente no parecía querer dejarle en paz con imágenes sugestivos y poco decentes.

Los toques casi asustados contra la puerta le avisan la presencia del mayor al otro lado.

—Minnie —posa el oído contra la puerta tratando de captar algún sonido. —Minnie, por favor, abre la puerta. —El niega terco aun cuando el mayor no puede verle. —Taeminnie, vamos, abre. Déjame ver tu rostro. —Minho sentía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo contra la pared varias veces por no haber logrado articular palabra antes de que su pequeño saliese corriendo asustado a esconderse; pero es que no podía culparlo.

Él no creía ser alguien que se dejase llevar por deseos carnales, a él más que suficiente le parecía el tener la oportunidad de despertar cada mañana y lo primero que encuentra es el rostro acompasado y tranquilo del chico, así que por ningún motivo estaba mentalmente preparado para la vista que le esperaba en casa. Casi podía sentir las rodillas débiles de solo recordar la nívea piel de Taemin tentando sus sentidos, dispuesto solo para él.

Sus largas piernas definidas por horas de prácticas en el estudio, su figura menuda que se desdibujaba bajo su ropa y como de forma encantadora sus dedos parecían aún más pequeños a causa de las mangas que caían sobre sus brazos.

Sí, él por momentos se sintió morir ante la visión.

Permanecen en silencio preocupante y cree que olvida como respirar una vez que siente al pequeño pasar el cerrojo de la puerta, dejándole finalmente entrar a la habitación.

Por simple impulso de querer hacerle entender que lo sentía por haberle hecho creer cualquier cosa errónea, le rodea la cintura con las manos para alzarle por momentos y le arranca un jadeo entrecortado de la impresión. Quedan contra la pared y Minho atrapa los maltratados labios del pelinegro con fuerza y se adentra en su boca sin permiso; solo logran alejarse una vez que a Taemin se le escapa un gemido sorpresivo.

—¿Hyung? —Se pierde entre esos ojos cafés que le contemplaban expectante y no puede evitar sonreír con suavidad mientras aleja mechones rebeldes que caían por su frente. Las palabras y explicaciones parecen sobrar una vez que le tiene en brazos y sus labios se conectan veces repetidas con cariño y pasión.

Le deposita en la cama, posa un beso alargado en su mejilla y aspira la fragancia proveniente de su piel, un aroma dulce y floral. Con nerviosismo escondido sus manos comienzan a trazar caminos infinitos en la suave piel que se le presenta y entrecierra los ojos disfrutando de cada pequeño sonido corto, suave, sorprendido y alentador que Taemin dejaba escapar.

—No —le mira a los ojos penetrante mientras aleja las manos de su boca. —Déjame escucharte. —Taemin esconde el rostro tras las manos avergonzado y suspira sintiendo el abochornado sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas y parte de su cuello.

Se toma su tiempo, no tenía prisa. Roza con la punta de los dedos aquellos apetitosos botones rojizos y los hace girar entre sus manos, Taemin arquea la espalda y entierra las manos en las sábanas a su alrededor. Mordisquea su labio inferior algo inseguro pero no puede evitar la tentación de probarlos por sí mismo, se inclina a tomar un pezón entre los dientes y hace presión al delinear su contorno con la punta de la lengua sintiendo como se endurece.

Dibuja un camino de besos por el estómago del menor y posa un mordisco juguetón bajo el ombligo arrancando una risita sin aliento. Con ambas manos en los glúteos contrarios los masajea y se inclina hasta quedar escondido entre las piernas del chico.

Taemin con los ojos fuertemente cerrados no puede soportarlo, cada toque, cada beso, cada caricia parecía dejarle en llamas y consumirle por completo; sus manos se desplazan a lo largo de la cama en busca de algo por lo que aferrarse y sus caderas se mueven por si solas ante el agobiante placer que le rodeaba por completo, todo a causa del mayor.

El sudor crea una capa perlada contra su figura y se aferra con fuerza a la pronunciada espalda del castaño.

Juntos, únicos como dos piezas de ajedrez perfectas, se mantienen por momentos. Minho susurros palabras dulces al oído y acaricia sus cintura y espalda baja tratando de calmarle, la incomodidad pronto desaparecería solo para dejar rastros de placer y seducción.

No pasa demasiado para que la habitación se vea inundada de sonidos guturales y jadeos, gemidos agudos y palabras de amor entrecortadas, la temperatura va en aumento y ninguno de los dos es capaz de soportarlo más. Sus caderas se mueven con fuerza, con desespero y se encuentra a cada estocada profunda.

Caen agotados en la cama y de poco sus respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad, se acompasan con tranquilidad y a sus rostros su suma una mueca de felicidad y satisfacción.

Atrae a Taemin a sus brazos y deja un beso tras su oído haciéndole estremecer, contempla sus ojos y posa un beso corto en sus labios aun sonrosados ante la fuerza con la que habían sido utilizados momentos antes.

Le ve esconder un bostezo y ríe por lo bajo cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas, ya luego se ocuparía de limpiar todo rastro de lo sucedido.

—Descansa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 4: Masturbation**

El pequeño local estaba a reventar. Taemin le había llevado consigo a uno de esas noches de karaoke en un espacio increíblemente reducido, donde podía literalmente sentir la respiración de algún extraño justo en su cuello pero como importaba si podía seguir contemplando la expresión llena de emoción y alegría del más pequeño al ver como un banda local formada por sus amigos hacía un gran espectáculo y se robaba las miradas.

No sabe cómo, pero de alguna forma entre el mar de gente, han terminado surfeando hasta quedar cerca del escenario y sonríe a modo de saludo al darse cuenta que Jonghyun movía sus manos llamando su atención a mitad de una canción.

Siente como Taemin le toma de la muñeca para evitar así quedar separados.

Minho opta por simplemente rodear al moreno por la cintura con las manos y mantenerle seguro, cerca de su cuerpo para así no ser llevado con la corriente.

La multitud parece más calmada a medida que las tonadas cambian dando lugar a una serie de baladas dulces que eran perfectas al ser cantadas por su amigo; a sus labios sube una sonrisa al sentir como el cuerpo del más joven queda contra el suyo y entrelaza sus dedos con los propios aun sin alejar el agarre en su cintura. Se inclina y deja un casto beso justo detrás de su oído.

Taemin posa la cabeza en su hombro, se gira algunos grados para poder verle y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

Los tonos animados regresan y quiere reír por lo bajo al notar como su acompañante comienza a saltar sin contemplaciones.

—¡Es mi canción! —Taemin se gira para verle como un niño emocionado por algún dulce. —¡Minho, están cantando mi canción! —Así es, Jonghyun a veces se llegaba al departamento y pasaba horas con el pequeño tratando de terminar algún verso, una rima cuando nada parecía funcionarle.

Entre la emoción de escuchar sus versos en vivo y lo simplemente adictiva de la canción, Taemin comienza a bailar, moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro haciendo su cabello se moviera en distintas direcciones. Aun sintiendo el agarre del castaño en su cintura, él solo se pierde en la música, bailando hasta que no puede moverse más, sin darse cuenta de la incómoda y dificultosa posición en la que comenzaba a dejar al mayor.

Minho siento un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y afianza el agarre en la piel del menor, la cual podía sentir comenzaba a volverse sudorosa debido a su baile y al grupo de gente que les rodeada, y de alguna forma estaba agradecido de que nadie se fijase en lo que sucedía entre sus pantalones.

Sabía que Taemin no tenía mínima intención de provocarle, él solo estaba disfrutando de su noche pero una vez que sus movimientos comenzaron a enfocarse en hacer presión justo sobre su entrepierna, él en verdad intentaba hacer uso de su mejor autocontrol.

Pensar en la numerosa cantidad de personas a su alrededor, en como la banda tocada a todo dar; pensaba en la capa de sudor que comenzaba a formarse en el cuello del menor haciendo que mechones de su cabello quedasen adheridos a él y como su camisa parecía volverse transparente y hacer visible su menuda pero tonificada.

¡Demonios Choi!

Parecía que su única salvación era contar hasta el infinito y rogar que su erección desapareciera por arte de magia.

La banda canta su última canción y luego de pedidos del público por más, finalmente la presentación se da por terminada y la multitud comienza a dispersarse. Por momentos se siente aliviado, este era su momento de huir a casa pero con una última mirada a sus pantalones, siente los colores subir a su rostro al fijarse que su hombría seguía igual de erguida y prominente, completamente visible tras sus pantalones.

¡Rápido, piensa!

Con Taemin siguiéndole los talones, una mano fuerte en su muñeca y con la otra se aferraba a su camisa, zigzagueaba evadiendo personas que con paso lento traban de dejar el lugar y como por intervención divina llega a su campo de visión la señal de un baño.

—Hyung, ¿a dónde vamos? —Taemin le mira confuso pero no sin dejar de seguirle y un grito sorprendido muere en su garganta al sentirse estampado contra el cubículo del baño. —¿Hyung? —busca la expresión del mayor con preocupación y muerde su labio inferior con fuerza al sentir la prominente erección del mayor contra su muslo. El aliento caliente le hace cosquillas en el cuello.

—¿Ves, Minnie? —le mantiene en su lugar con una mano mientras y alza las caderas en un movimiento suave. —Esto es lo que provocas. —Quiere reír al percatarse de como las mejillas del moreno se teñían de carmín y posa una mezcla entre un beso y una mordida justo en la unión de su cuello con su hombro. Le siente estremecer.

Taemin entreabre los labios para contestarle pero la vibración causa por su celular le hace cambiar su atención y hace una mueca insegura, Minho asiente para que pueda contestar.

—Jonghyun-hyung —por la cercanía puede escuchar como el mayor se preguntaba donde andaban metidos, les estaban esperando a las afueras del local. Es obvio que Taemin no sabe qué contestar por lo que él le quita el aparato.

—Vamos en camino hyung. —Corta la comunicación sin esperar respuesta y Taemin le lanza una mirada acusadora, de esa que le pregunta cómo iban a salir con sus amigos cuando él tenía una bien marcada erección, a lo que Minho sonríe. —Voy a necesitar tu ayuda Minnie.

Sus manos se encuentran por encima de su ropa interior y se deslizan en un suave movimiento, su miembro se hace presente y Minho entrecierra los ojos posando la frente sobre el hombro de Taemin suspirando agradecido ante el contacto.

Deja besos a lo largo del níveo cuello que se le presenta y Taemin hace un puchero mientras afianza el agarre de su mano creando presión.

—¡Hyung! —Le recrimina aun sin descuidar sus movimientos. Arriba-abajo, sus dedos rodean con suavidad el falo que comenzaba a volverse húmedo y pegajoso; Minho ríe por lo bajo y le acaricia el cabello a modo de disculpa. Era cierto, estaban allí por un despliegue incontrolado de hormonas, no debía jugar demasiado con su suerte.

Las estocadas comienzan a tomar rapidez y el castaño se ve en la necesidad de mover las caderas con prisa, tratando de encontrar alivio.

Su cuello y espalda se perlan de sudor mientras se aferra con fuerza a la cintura del menor, intenta no ser demasiado obvio en sus acciones pero no puede evitar el seguimiento de jadeos y gemidos cortos que escapan de su garganta todos dirigidos al oído del moreno.

Sintiendo el conocido calor sembrado en su vientre, se aleja unos cuantos pasos para evitar dejar manchas sobre su pequeño y una media sonrisa mal intencionada llega a su rostro.

Allí estaba Taemin, observándole con completa atención, el cabello un tanto despeinado y su rostro cubierto de un pronunciado sonrojo. Se toca a si mismo con fuerza y prisa y cerrando los ojos tilda la cabeza hacia atrás liberando así su carga.

Le toma unos pocos minutos recuperar el aliento, luego arreglar su vestimenta le dedica una sonrisa suave y no puede evitar dejar un beso sobre su cabello al tiempo que el pequeño cubría su rostro avergonzado entre las manos.

—Las cosas que hago por ti. —Sí, el ayudar a su novio a liberar el estrés en un lugar público no era el mejor escenario en cómo había imaginado la noche, pero el solo hecho de contemplarle necesitado, ansioso y solo para él le llenaba de orgullo. Aun cuando probablemente nunca se lo haría saber.

Despeina su cabello avergonzado e intenta sonreír a sus amigos una vez que logran encontrarse a las afueras del local, sin prestar verdadera atención a las quejas sobre su tardanza, tiene que morder sus labios para evitar que sus acompañantes sean testigo de la sonrisa llena de complicidad que se formaba en la pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 5: Blow Job**

Caminaba por el largo pasillo camino hacia su oficina, Choi Minho, conocido como uno de los mejores CEO que ha podido tener la Corporaciones Choi, aun cuando el imperio se devenía en la familia, Minho ha sabido que botones presionar, cuando ser insistente y cuando parecer poco interesado, logrando así llevar a la compañía a su mejor momento.

De lleno en su oficina, ojea la pila de documentos perfectamente acomodados a un lado de su escritorio gracias a la eficiencia de su secretaria; llevaba horas en una reunión con la Junta Directiva y pide en silencio el ser libre de alguna jaqueca que amenazaba con formarse en los próximos minutos.

Contempla por momentos la vista desde su ventana y se siente tentado a ordenar una taza de café, podía tomarse unos minutos para relajarse y luego regresar concentrado a los documentos que debían ser revisados y firmados; una serie de posibles contratos a realizarse.  
Sí, eso parecía una buena idea.

Queda sentando en la silla frente a su escritorio y relaja los músculos de la espalda una vez que queda contra el respaldo, dejándose llevar por el pequeño antojo le pide a su secretaria el favor de salir en busca de un café que le mantenga despierto.

Con los ojos cerrados suspira cansado y teme caer adormilado del cansancio, cree sentir un sutil toque, no más una leve presión sobre sus rodillas pero eso era imposible, él se encontraba solo en la oficina. Quizás estaba comenzando a imaginarse cosas.

Una cuidadosa caricia sube por sus piernas concentrándose en el interior de sus muslos arrancándole un suspiro de satisfacción, comenzaba a sentirse caer rendido del sueño, y quizás se hubiese perdido entre los brazos de Morfeo de no ser por la extraña y sugerente sensación que le embarga por completo al sentir un mordisco tentador cercano a su entrepierna.

Abre los ojos de par en par alarmado y se aleja en un rápido movimiento del escritorio, su expresión sufre un drástico cambio de emociones al darse cuenta de un pequeño ser el cual se encontraba escondido bajo la seguridad del confinado espacio que le brindaba el escritorio.

Allí dispuesto de rodillas con ambas manos en sus muslos se encontraba nadie más que Lee Taemin, su prometido.

Arquea una ceja a modo de pregunta, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo el joven en su oficina, aún más, qué era lo que intentaba lograr al esconderse donde estaba?  
A lo que Taemin solo dedica una media sonrisa, una combinación entre sutil inocencia y descarada falta de decoro.

—Minnie —no puede evitar dedicarle una suave caricia por la mejilla hasta su cuello.  
—Solo relájate —y él simplemente le deja ser a su antojo luego de que le dedica un adorable puchero.

Las pequeñas manos suben por sus piernas y ahora que se encontraba despierto y consiente de las intenciones del menor, se mueve por inercia separando las piernas para darle espacio y mayor comodidad. Taemin sonríe complacido y deja su rostro a pocos centímetros lejos de su entrepierna para luego estrujar cuidadoso su mejilla contra la tela de su traje.

Sus manos cálidas crean círculos como un suave masaje destinado a despejar la mente del mayor el cual parecía ahogarse en toneladas de trabajo.

Sin previo aviso palmea con fuerza el escondido miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse a causa de sus acciones. Minho lanza la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando y posa una mano sobre la cabeza del más pequeño despeinando así su cabello.

Su lengua húmeda se hace presente aun al contacto con la tela y el castaño mueve las caderas en impulso haciendo que Taemin suelte una pequeña risa.

Se deshace del botón y el cierre con ayuda de su boca y tiene frente a sí la imponente y más que dura figura de su prometido.

Roza con el pulgar la punta mientras sonríe satisfecho al sentir gotas de pre-seminal, crea con sus dedos un anillo y hace presión solo concentrándose en la sonrosada forma que tiene enfrente, un gutural gemido le hace desviar la atención hacia el rostro del castaño. Minho mantenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza para no dejar a flote más indicios de lo que sucedía tras las puertas de su oficina.

Una probada experimental le hace retroceder luego que Minho arremete contra su boca en una estocada descuidada y poco momentos más tarde el mayor le lanza una mirada a modo de disculpa mientras acaricia su rostro.

El extraño sabor le llena las papilas gustativas una vez que toma todo lo que puede con su boca y con ayuda de sus manos no desatiente el resto, con movimientos acompasados en un ritmo suave se toma la tarea de complacer al mayor.

Se manejan en sincronía, Taemin succionaba con fuerza y su lengua recorría la vena marcada, Minho movía sus caderas encontrándose cada vez más con la garganta del pequeño y la presión le hacía doblar los dedos de los pies. Toma con fuerza un manojo de cabello de Taemin para mantenerle en su lugar y el más pequeño le deja actuar recibiendo cada una de sus estocadas; su nariz parece rozar con el vello púbico que se formaba en el vientre del castaño y unas fugaces lágrimas de forman en sus ojos.

Gimotea ruidoso enviando miles de sensaciones a su prometido y no le toma demasiado para sentir una descarga enviada a su persona al tiempo que bebe de él con prisa hasta dejarle limpio.

Gotas se escapan por la comisura de sus labios y Minho le ayuda a deshacerse de ellas con sus dedos para luego obligarle a limpiarlas por completo de sus manos con ayuda de su lengua.

Se acomoda los pantalones y atrae el cuerpo del pelinegro hasta él, le llena de besos apresurados pero no menos amorosos y logra probarse a sí mismo, Taemin queda sentado en su regazo posando ambas piernas a cada lado de su figura al tiempo que se acurruca contra su pecho complacido. Promesas de afecto son susurradas entre ambos y caen finalmente rendidos en un sueño corto pero pacifico.

Unos sutiles toques en la puerta y una insegura figura se asoma desde el umbral, aun con el rostro pintado de carmín la secretaria no puede evitar sonreír ante lo adorable de la imagen y deja a un lado del escritorio ese café que su jefe le había pedido pero que seguramente ya había olvidado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 6: Cothed getting off**

La fila de la cafetería parecía fundirse con el infinito en una onda interminable y dolorosa, el sueño como un fantasma quiere asomarse a sus ojos pero parpadea veces seguidas tratando de mantener su mente activa. Tironea de la chaqueta que forma parte del uniforme escolar de Key, su amigo un año mayor que siempre le acompañaba a la hora de almorzar a lo que el chico le despeina el cabello con cariño asegurándole que pronto estarían justo al inicio y serían alimentados. Como una onda expansiva las miradas se corren a lo largo del pasillo.

A su instituto había llegado un nuevo profesor de idiomas, se encargaba de tres cursos entre los cuales enseñaba japonés e inglés, pero lo más impresionante del hombre no era que fuese capaz de ser entendido de forma fluida en tres idiomas distintos, no, lo que más atraía de Choi Minho a todos los estudiantes por igual era su porte elegante, el aura de poder y refinación combinado con un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo definido como de los mismos dioses.

Taemin arruga con las manos la camisa del uniforme del rubio que se encontraba frente suyo y Key no puede más que bufar y rodar los ojos al tiempo que observa entre molesto pero divertido la reacción del más pequeño ante el profesor. A falta de mejor explicación, Key podía decir que Taemin era un _fanboy_ del profesor Choi.

El pelinegro sigue con la vista el caminar del hombre. Sus hombros anchos enmarcados en un traje gris obscuro acompañado con una perfecta camisa blanca de la que sobresalía una corbata roja, su figura se apreciaba a la perfección, lo más seguro es que fuese hecho a la medida y a medida que Taemin pasaba las horas tratando de concentrarse en sus clases de inglés, lo único que lograba pensar era como sería el hombre debajo de todas esas piezas de ropa.

Trastabilla mientras Key le arrastra a lo largo de la fila y una vez que les han servido la comida van en busca de una mesa libre en la que poder almorzar en paz. Libre pero no demasiado lejos del objeto de afecto del menor.

Minho conversaba con algún otro profesor en la mesa destinada para los educadores al inicio de la fila cerca del buffet, sus modales eran recatados y cuidadosos, cada mordida parecía calculada y su lengua salía a la vista momentos antes de tomar trago de su bebida energética.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Key le trae a la realidad haciéndole entrega de una servilleta. —Limpia tu rostro, estás ensuciando la mesa con tu baba. —Taemin esconde el rostro tras la servilleta y le lanza una mirada asesina a su amigo, pero cómo podía culparlo. A tan solo pasos estaba nadie más que el ser quien le había estado atormentando las noches sin dejarle dormir; su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes obscenas y todas giraban alrededor de su querido profesor Choi.

Separan caminos una vez que han terminado de comer a solo meros minutos antes de que suene la campana que anuncia el regreso de los estudiantes a los salones de clase y Taemin se escabulle con prisa hacia los baños, tal parece que su mente y cuerpo han decidido confabular en su contra.

Key había pasado el almuerzo tratando de mantenerle ocupado pero él solo podía devorar con la mirada al profesor Choi y las hormonas hicieron de las suyas creándole un enorme problema entre los pantalones.

Con la espalda contra la puerta, pasa el cerrojo asegurándose de estar solo, afloja sus pantalones y gime por lo alto una vez que su mano entra en contacto con su miembro semi-erecto. Los colores suben a su rostro y separando las piernas, posa una mano contra la pared y con la otra continua sus acciones en un tempo constante y apresurado.  
De forma inconsciente el nombre del profesor se escapa de sus labios.

—Yo no te he dado permiso para hacer eso. —Una voz juguetona le habla por encima y sus facciones cambian por completo, perdiendo cualquier indicio de color al percatarse de que ningún otro más que el profesor Choi le observaba con una sonrisa socarrona y descarada apoyado en el filo superior del cubículo.  
Su corazón resuena desbocado en sus oídos y cierra los ojos con fuerza creyendo por momentos que se trataba de una visión, su cerebro finalmente había decidido volverse loco y hacerle tener visiones a mitad del día. Para cuando los abre, se encontraba completamente solo.

¿Cómo?

Suspira sonoro y su espalda choca contra la pared en una esquina, quita el sudor de su frente y cree sentir como sus rodillas flaquean, en verdad había sufrido un gran susto.  
Unos demandantes toques en la puerta le hacen sentir temor de nuevo.

Permanecen en silencio pero el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda le asegura que no se trataba de una alucinación, él no se encontraba solo; el profesor Choi en verdad le había atrapado de la peor forma posible.

Por su parte Minho se sentía reír por lo bajo, había terminado su almuerzo y se preparaba mentalmente para su siguiente clase, un revoltoso grupo de jovencitos que no tenían la más mínima intención de aprender algo de lo que él trataba enseñar. Enjuaga sus manos y su rostro, tantea la superficie en busca de una toalla desechable y es allí cuando unos conocidos susurros llegan a sus oídos.  
Suspira cansado pero niega por despacio con una media sonrisa, no podía decir que estaba sorprendido, aquel edificio era un concentrado de hormonas esperando ser liberadas a cualquier momento. A punto de salir, para darle a aquel muchacho la privacidad que necesita, se encontraba hasta que en un gemido necesitado escucha su nombre.

Paralizado por momentos de la impresión, permanece quieto mientras sea quien fuese que estaba escondido en aquel pequeño cubículo seguía profesando su nombre como un mantra, un bálsamo perfecto para su satisfacción y en un impulsivo actuar, se posa al otro lado. Con cuidado de no ser escuchado escala la pared falsa que los separa y gracias a su altura mantiene el equilibrio. El decir que estaba sorprendido era subestimarle.

Ahí, con la mano dispuesta entre sus pantalones, moviendo las caderas con prisa como si su vida dependiese de ello, estaba nada más que Lee Taemin, uno de sus estudiantes.

Entretenido, complacido y hasta un tanto halagado se sentía al saberse fantasía del más joven y ríe por lo bajo luego de ver como el pequeño le observaba sorprendido, asustado, como un venado atrapado en las luces. Quizás si fuese acertado.

Una media sonrisa sube a su rostro luego de escuchar como el cerrojo que les separaba se abre y la puerta da paso a una imagen encantadora. Taemin aturdido, avergonzado y con el cabello desarreglado al igual que su uniforme, el cual parecía fuera de lugar en todo sentido, aún más cuando él todavía lograba contemplar la prominente erección del joven.

En un paso acorta la distancia y le tiene contra su cuerpo, con una mano le ata las muñecas juntas por encima de su cabeza y en un movimiento sugerente roza sus caderas contra el menor arrancándole un jadeo entrecortado.

El pequeño no sabe qué hacer y abre los labios para pedir explicación pero Minho no le deja tranquilo y vuelve arremeter contra su cuerpo. Su mano libre se pasea por la ropa del moreno delineando su figura y se entretiene al sentir la tira elástica de su ropa interior; sin contemplaciones le rodea la piel y su mano se mueve en conjunto con sus falsas estocadas al cuerpo contrario, Taemin no puede soportarlo y gime sonoro.

—Shhh —susurra a su oído y Taemin asiente furioso para luego esconder el rostro en el cuello del mayor, sus caderas se mueven por si solas en busca de más contacto.  
Minho no puede evitar posar los labios en la fina piel que se le presenta y deja una mezcla entre besos y mordiscos destinados a dejar una marca amoratada en el hombro del pelinegro.  
—Profesor —el hombre libera sus manos y Taemin se aferra a la espalda del mayor, jadea apresurado como si le faltase el aire y ladea el rostro mordisqueando sus labios tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Su corazón bombea alocado y su espalda se llena de sudor, sus caderas se mueven erráticas; sabe que está cerca. Está cerca y su profesor también lo sabe.  
—Córrete —la voz profunda, el tono ronco en el que le habla, justo a su oreja solo para ser oído por su persona le lleva a las nubes. Con los ojos cerrados, su espalda forma un arco y sus manos se clavan en la espalda del castaño, Taemin libera su simiente con tal fuerza que cree ha perdido la visión, sus sentidos se nublan y sus piernas pierden fuerza.

Minho con sus reflejos sostiene al pequeño por la cintura y le acuna en su pecho por momentos hasta que le siente volver a la realidad.  
A duras penas le acomoda el uniforme y le deja en el cubículo por momentos.

—Regresa a clases Lee.

El hombre sale del baño como si nada hubiese sucedido. Su porte inmaculado estaba de regreso y no podía encontrarle las más mínima arruga, ni una sola mancha en su ropa; en cambio él era un verdadero desastre y si no se daba prisa se ganaría un boleto a detención.

Corre por los pasillos apresurado tratando de volver al salón, no sin antes hacer nota mental del desastre que se había formado en sus pantalones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Día 7: Dressed/naked**

Tararea una pequeña melodía de camino al ascensor y sonríe al tiempo que hace pequeñas reverencias saludando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. En condiciones normales él no tenía nada que hacer dentro de la impresionante edificación que era las Corporaciones Choi pero aún con su apretada agenta encontraba pequeños ratos libres en los cuales podía trasladarse solo para tener un encuentro casi efímero con su prometido.

Escondido bajo un par de gafas de sol que cubrían parte de su rostro, pasa desapercibido y por momentos infla las mejillas tratando de alejar el dejo de vergüenza que sentía de forma subconsciente. Juega con los bordados de su ropa y se acerca hasta la secretaria con paso lento.

—Estoy aquí para ver al señor Choi. —Comenta suave en susurro sin mantenerle la mirada a la secretaria. La mujer le dedica una mirada fugaz sin caer con detenimiento de quien se trataba.  
—Lo siento señorita, en este momento es señor Choi se encuentra ocupado. Tengo órdenes estrictas de no molestar.  
—Lo sé. —Ante la expresión, la mujer se extraña y despega la mirada del computador para observar con atención a la figura que tenía enfrente; un pronunciado sonrojo sube a sus mejillas y se esconde tras una mano avergonzada. Ante ella no se encontraba nadie más que el prometido del señor Choi, aunque por su vestimenta daba a creer que se trataba de una jovencita.  
—Taemin-sshi —Taemin sonríe a medio lado con malicia luego de con un delicado gesto le hace mantenerse en silencio, la chica asiente varias veces con premura y se dedica a permanecer enfocada en su trabajo más luego que el chico toca con cuidado la puerta y se pierde en las paredes de la oficina, ella no puede evitar lanzar una risita acalorada.  
Que afortunado era su jefe.

Minho se encontraba de espalda a la puerta en su silla, hablaba por teléfono con lo que él se imaginaba debía ser algún nuevo cliente, armaba reuniones y almuerzo de trabajo; él espera paciente a que el mayor termine. Le escucha suspirar cansado y ríe sin sonido mordisqueando su labio inferior para luego llamar su atención dando toques a la madera del escritorio.  
El mayor frunce el entrecejo al saber que se no se encontraba solo, había dado instrucciones a su secretaria de dejarle para terminar el trabajo atrasado, él simplemente no entendía por qué le desobedecía.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par por la impresión, la garganta se le seca y cree escuchar el sonido seco de su celular caer contra el suelo.  
Taemin en verdad se había esmerado en esta ocasión.

El más pequeño modelaba un vestido de seda azul cielo con lunares blancos, las mangas levemente abombadas sobre sus hombros y en el centro sobresalía un coqueto lazo que daba realce a sus clavículas; si silueta se contemplaba suave y por encima de sus rodillas caían unos amplios volados dando un aire de frescura. Las piernas del chico se veían acentuadas por unas largas medias blancas que se perdían debajo de la tela del vestido en conjunto con unas adorables zapatillas igual blancas.  
El cabello azabache caía con ondas sutiles un poco más abajo de sus hombros, Taemin le sonreía entre apenado y satisfecho ante la reacción sorprendida y atontada.

Camina hasta llegar a su lado y Minho solo se gira en la silla para contemplarle mejor.

—¿Ocupado _oppa_? —Se traga un comentario mal intencionado y prefiere dejarle ser mientras le sigue con la mirada. —¿Puedo ayudar? —Sin esperar respuesta por parte del castaño queda sentado sobre en su regazo y gira la silla quedando frente al escritorio, ojea varios papeles al tiempo que Minho posa sus manos en la pequeña cintura que se le presenta y crea círculos con sus pulgares en un toque sutil.  
—Por favor —susurra contra su oído dejando un casto beso detrás de su cuello.  
—No lo sé, oppa, quizás solo deberías tomar un descanso. —Mueve sus caderas en modo sugerente.  
—Quizás tengas razón. —Atrapa la extensión de piel entre sus labios y deja una marca rojiza contra el hombro del moreno por encima de la ropa mientras una de sus manos se escabulle debajo de la suave tela de su adorable vestimenta; siente el contacto de las altas medias y se siente sorprendido una vez más al percatarse de las bragas de encaje que traía su prometido, decoradas al igual que su vestido con un pequeño lazo justo en el centro. Tantea el adorno con la punta de los dedos y ríe grave entre susurros al sentir como Taemin arqueaba la espalda.

Delinea la piel de su nuca con su nariz y aspira el sofocante aroma de su prometido, esencias florales, silvestres y el característico sentido de Taemin. Crea un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro y de cuenta nueva tienta la unión de piel con un mordisco intencionado a dejar más zonas amoratadas; con sus uñas marca leve su vientre y ríe quedo una vez más al sentir como la ropa interior comenzaba a volverse pegajosa.  
Alza las caderas y Taemin respira acalorado su nombre.

Toma entre su mano el aun dormido miembro del moreno y bombea de él unas cuantas veces hasta que la espalda de Taemin choca contra su pecho por completo y le rodea el cuello con los brazos por encima de su cabeza.  
Su pequeño se deshacía entre jadeos y gemidos entrecortados, Minho le mantiene callado dejando tres dígitos en su boca a lo que el más joven toma la señal y comienza a dejarlos húmedos con su lengua.

—Minho —atrapa un manojo de cabello del mayor entre sus dedos al tiempo que sus caderas comienzan a moverse con rapidez para encontrarse con las estocadas fantasmales que el hombre le dedicaba y por sus mejillas y cuello se extiende un abochornado sonrojo.  
—Está bien, Minnie. —Sube el vestido dejando al descubierto la prominente erección del pequeño que sobresalía por encima de la ropa interior. —Te tengo. —Le incita a subir las caderas con un movimiento de las propias y desliza la prenda hasta quedar colgando en sus talones, con sus mano diestra se posiciona justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre y tantea con suavidad la atractiva y rojiza entrada del menor.

Acaricia el anillo de nervios hasta que Taemin ladea el rostro y le apresura a hacer algo, lo que fuese. Uno de sus dedos se adentra en el cálido pasaje, estrecho y pulsante. Con movimientos constantes comienza a relajarle y sella sus labios con lo que maltratados de su prometido; sus lenguas salen a su encuentro en una batalla por dominación y logra con éxito distraer al moreno.  
Un dígito pronto se vuelve dos y a poco tiempo se convierten en tres, Taemin se derretía entre los brazos del mayor, sus caderas se mueven con prisa y su vista se nubla una vez que se ve envuelto en placer intenso al sentir como Minho atacaba sin piedad lo más profundo de su ser.

Con un movimiento apresurado desplaza por encima de los hombros del menor el vestido dejándole con nada más que las medias y ataca la piel expuesta de sus hombros y parte de su espalda con los labios. Posa ambas manos en su cintura ganando un quejido de protesta ante el dejo de vacío con el que quedaba Taemin y en fugaces movimientos logra bajar sus pantalones al igual que su ropa interior; su clara erección queda libre y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

En un acto de rebeldía Taemin alza las caderas y puede sentir el contacto resbaloso de su piel contra la de Minho, el mayor le guía por la cintura y despliega besos tras su oreja y cuello.  
Ambos gimotean en conjunto ante la idea de formar uno y Taemin posa ambas manos sobre el escritorio tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se desplaza en rumbo descendiente.

—Despacio, Minnie. No te lastimes. —Minho sentía una desesperada necesidad de acortar la distancia con una sola y fuerte estocada, la idea se sentir la estrechez de su prometido le hacía delirar pero aun en su estado necesitado la seguridad del pequeño estaba primero.  
Suspiran satisfechos una vez que tienen el contacto de sus pieles, juntas, sofocando sus corazones.  
Una probada experimental de sus caderas les tiene jadeando a ambos y una vez que Taemin se ha acostumbrado a la sensación comienzan un vaivén fluido.

El espacio se hace viciado, sus respiraciones se acortan y de sus gargantas solo se escucha una mezcla de jadeos y gemidos, sollozos y quejidos seductores.

Obvias marcas coloradas se hacen presentes en la cintura de Taemin mientras Minho mueve sus caderas en un ritmo errático destinado a llevarles a ambos al más alto nivel de placer. Con un grito de su nombre Taemin pierde la cordura, toda fuerza escapa de su cuerpo y cae rendido contra el cuerpo del mayor.  
Suelta una risita acalorada ante la calidez expuesta en su cuerpo como fuego líquido.

Del último cajón de su escritorio Minho saca unas toallas y comienza a limpiar el desastre que han creado en la habitación. Taemin con paso inestable va en busca de su ropa y una vez arreglado le lanza una sonrisa al castaño.

Minho solo le observa desde su escritorio con una mano posada en su rostro como apoyo y le responde el gesto con dulzura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Día 8: Phone Sex**

Si secretaria toca la puerta de su oficina y espera respuesta para adentrarse en la oficina. Con unos cuantos papeles en la mano, la mujer le hace saber que dentro unos cuantos minutos el debería encontrarse con la Junta Directiva para la reunión estipulada al cambio de comercial a la hora de promocionar ciertos artículos de la empresa.

Asiente agradecido y masajea su sien con gesto cansado, aquellas reuniones siempre lograban dejarle los nervios de punta, él se creía bastante tranquilo al momento de presentar productos nuevos y su manejo para el público, pero de alguna forma la Junta siempre tenía algo que refutar de sus oportunidades de innovación.  
El vibrar de su teléfono guardado en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo le hace alejar la atención de los documentos y tantea a ciegas hasta encontrar el aparato.

Sonríe ante el nombre que la pantalla le mostraba.

—Taeminnie —habla una vez que siente el tono, se imaginaba a su prometido estresado ante tanta preparación por la pronta a realizarse ceremonia; el pequeño había optado por hacerle llamadas constantes luego de reuniones con la organizadora a las cuales él en contadas ocasiones había podido atender debido a su trabajo. Así que escuchar el susurro necesitado de como el menor nombraba su nombre era un verdadero enigma. —¿Taemin? —Endereza la espalda preocupado cuando pierde el sonido y a punto de dejar la oficina estaba cuando el de pelo azabache le contesta.  
—¡Minho! —Taemin grita en su oído y un escalofrío sube por su espalda al tiempo que un poco común sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas. Él conocía a la perfección la forma en como su pequeño repetía su nombre en respiraciones entrecortadas.

Taemin al otro lado de la línea, se encontraba dispuesto en la cama que ambos compartían desde hace más de un año, completamente desnudo y con ambas piernas dispuestas a lo largo del colchón para mayor facilidad, su palpitante hombría resaltaba con facilidad mientras una de sus manos estaba dispuesta a su alrededor creando la presión necesaria para hacerle cerrar los ojos en placer.  
Sí, Minho podía imaginárselo a la perfección.

Su espalda formaba un arco sutil y sus caderas se alzaban desesperadas en busca de contacto, en busca de calmar su acelerado corazón. Dos dedos juguetean entre sus nalgas tanteando la sonrosada y llamativa entrada a lo más profundo de su cuerpo.  
En un movimiento apresurado se pierden entre su piel y Taemin gimotea agudo en su oído; su cabello queda dispuesto a lo largo de la cama en un remolino mientras su mano acelera los movimientos contra su pronunciada erección.

—Minho —el pequeño mordisquea su labio hasta casi hacerle sangrar y llama con ansias a su prometido. —Te necesito. —Se queja y gira sobre la cama quedando apoyado en sus rodillas, alzando las caderas y creando presión con las gruesas sabanas en contraste con su piel.  
—Lo sé Minnie, lo sé. —Siente la garganta seca ante la lluvia de imágenes tentadoras que llenan su mente y continua su tarea de aliviar al más pequeño. —Oh, _yeobo_ , te ves tan bien. —Clava las uñas en sus piernas y un sinfín de palabras alentadoras y sensuales son dichas a su prometido. A Taemin no le toma demasiado entre sus apresuradas acciones en busca de liberar sus presiones combinadas con la voz ronca y adictiva del castaño para terminar de contraer y relajar sus músculos una última vez gritando el nombre de su prometido.

Un silencio cómodo les llena por momentos, hasta que Minho escucha movimiento al otro lado de la línea, Taemin terminaba de arreglarse y quedar escondido bajo sábanas limpias.

—¿Una reunión difícil? —Comenta casual la razón por la que el moreno estuviese intranquilo y le ve asentir despacio aun estando lejos.  
—No paraban de quejarse de todo e incluso querían cambiar arreglos y flores. —Taemin infla las mejillas en un puchero aniñado ante el recuerdo de la molesta actitud de sus padres al encontrarse en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia nupcial. Minho entendía las razones del pequeño por las que se sentía estresado y agobiado, ni siquiera con la ayuda del _fashionista_ Key y el incentivo perfeccionista propio del menor, los padres del chico parecían en verdad satisfechos, olvidando por momentos que se trataba de la fantasía de su hijo.  
—No te preocupes por ellos Minnie.  
—Solo quiero que vuelvas a casa. —Ríe por lo bajo aunque él también deseaba alejarse del trabajo tedioso para compartir más horas con el que pronto sería su esposo. El llamado de su secretaria le hace saber que ya era hora de su planificada reunión y se despide del pequeño entre susurros.

Suspira relajándose un poco y una mirada mortificada sube a su rostro, ¿cómo iba ahora a enfrentarse a la Junta Directiva si no había forma de esconder la prominente forma de su hombría a través de la tela de su traje?  
Una clara erección se daba paso entre sus piernas, todo gracias a las llamadas urgentes de su prometido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Día 9: Against the wall**

Lo esplendorosa de la vista parece robarle la respiración, los amplios ventanales daban paso a colores cálidos provenientes del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el firmamento y Taemin no puede evitar sonreír amplio ante la imagen panorámica que se le presenta. El gran salón dispuesto a ser suyo por un día, un día destinado a ser perfecto, parecía de ensueño. La fantasía hecha realidad.  
Un par de fuertes y reconfortantes brazos le rodean la cintura y su espalda choca con un amplio pecho que le hacía sentir seguro.

—¿Te gusta?  
—¡Me encanta!

De regreso al departamento, apenas si logran cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando Taemin ya le tiene rodeada la cintura con ambas piernas y mantenía el equilibrio al abrazarle por el cuello, Minho trastabilla por momentos y luego de cerrar la puerta, lanzando las llaves sobre la mesa, se apodera con fuerza de los carnosos labios de su prometido.

Domina sus acciones y sus lenguas se entrelazan en un baile sensual arrancando un suspiro complacido por parte del más pequeño. Taemin juega con mechones de su cabello mientras ladea el rostro para dejarle el camino libre hacia su cuello, el mayor dirige los labios a la nívea piel que se le presenta y acaricia con dulzura disfrutando de cada mínimo sonido de complacencia que le dedicaba el moreno.

Minho alza las caderas para rozar su entrepierna contra el cuerpo deseoso de su prometido y sonríe a medias luego de deslizar una mano por debajo de la camisa de vestir de Taemin; atrapa con los dedos un pezón y le da toda su atención, tironea de él, le hace girar entre los dedos hasta dejarlo endurecido y sentirse satisfecho por ello, poco tiempo después el otro tenía el mismo efecto.  
Con la mirada fija en su prometido, besa su mejilla con dulzura y con sumo cuidado baja solo un poco sus pantalones dejando al aire la creciente erección del pequeño; se apoyan con fuerza contra la pared para mantenerse.

No se hacen esperar y dígitos apresurados se adentran en su cuerpo haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo ante la intromisión y relaja la espalda tratando de hacer el sentimiento pasajero, la idea de volver se uno con el mayor era más atrayente.  
Con una rápida y fluida estocada de sus caderas, sus cuerpos se encuentran y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose descuidado con la pared. Sus bocas comparten besos apresurados y Minho toma gustoso los gritos desesperados del menor.

Aprisionados contra pared, las manos en su cintura afianzan su agarre seguras de dejar marcas rojizas que no desaparecerían por unos cuantos días. Sus músculos se contraen y se relajan en movimientos continuos; una curiosa y conocida calidez se posa en su vientre y sus caderas se mueven de puro instinto tratando de llevar consigo al castaño al mayor punto de placer.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los dedos de sus pies quedan entumecidos mientras el orgasmo cubre su cuerpo completo en un grito acalorado, el mayor le mantiene seguro aun estando de pie contra la pared y Taemin se pregunta cómo es eso siquiera posible. Deja su frente caer contra el hombro contrario y suspira tratando de regularizar su corazón.

—Asumo que te ha gustado como ha quedado el salón. —Ante la mención del espacio, su cerebro le lleva de regreso a esa maravillosa estancia donde dentro de muy poco estaría dando el ' _Sí, quiero'_. Suelta una risita contento y asiente varias veces seguidas como si de un pequeño se tratase, Minho sonríe aunque no pueda verle y crea círculos calmados contra la piel de su espalda baja.

Le abraza lleno de ilusión y busca sus labios apasionado, el castaño le responde cada toque con el mismo grado de devoción y se encamina hacia su habitación, sin prestar atención al efecto desordenado y pegajoso de sus ropas o el hecho de que aún se encontraba confinado en la calidez del menor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Día 10: Doggy style**

El pesado abrigo puesto sobre sus hombros cae con facilidad al suelo en descuido una vez que queda dentro de la seguridad de su departamento, se siente tentado a dejar la prenda justo donde estaba pero la mera idea de un Taemin molesto al tener toda su ropa dispuesta a lo largo del espacio que no fuese solo su habitación, no era muy atractiva, así con pasos cortos recoge el abrigo y lo deja sobre el perchero cercano a la puerta.

Se sirve un vaso de chocolate tibio dispuesto en la cocina y agradece el calor que comienza a llenarle el cuerpo aunque fuese por momentos, las temperaturas comenzaban a cambiar en esa temporada y él no lograba acostumbrarse, olvidando por completo sus guantes para refugiarse del frío nada más con los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Llama por su acompañante en el departamento y se extraña no recibir respuesta, las cosas de Taemin tales como sus llaves y lentes se encontraban sobre la mesa así que era más que obvio que el pequeño se encontraba en casa. Por mero capricho abre la puerta del espacio dispuesto a una pequeña oficina compartida por ambos pero era de esperarse que Taemin no estuviese en ella; el moreno normalmente solo entraba a la estancia cuando necesitaba ayuda de él.

Toca la puerta de su habitación imaginando quizás que el más joven estuviese dormido luego de largas y cansadas horas de práctica dentro del estudio, se asoma despacio y creería que el pequeño estaba dormido por las luces apagadas, de no ser por un gimoteo escondido. No se esperaba la escena dispuesta a sus ojos una vez que enciende las luces de la habitación.

Sobrepuesto en la cama, Taemin se encontraba de rodillas con el rostro completamente escondido entre las almohadas y mechones de cabello rebeldes le ocultaban el rostro, caderas al aire dando paso a su perfecta y endurecida hombría. El pequeño parece tan concentrado en aliviar su cuerpo que no repara realmente en su figura hasta que Minho le deja una nalgada.

—¡Minho! —Taemin abre los ojos de par en par y ladea el rostro un tanto incómodo para poder ver el rostro del mayor. Minho masajea sus glúteos al tiempo que se posiciona tras su espalda y le acaricia el cuello despejando su rostro de su cabello, sin perder vista del menor se inclina para dejarle un beso en el hombro.  
—¿Estás listo? —Le ve asentir y por momentos solo se escucha el sonido de sus pantalones llegando al suelo, palmea su adormecida entrepierna aun cuando la mera vista era más que suficiente para enviar una descarga de adrenalina y deseo por todo su cuerpo. —¿Loción? —El morenos tantea la superficie a su alrededor y le extiende el bote de loción que había estado usando momentos antes. En un firme y constante movimiento se adentra en el cuerpo de su amante, la repentina intromisión arranca un grito de su garganta pero los dedos que le acariciaban a modo de disculpa la promesa de placer exorbitante le hacen sonreír y suspirar.

Sus movimientos son lentos pero precisos, cada encuentro de sus caderas era destinado a la satisfacción del pequeño el cual se mantenía con el rostro en el colchón. Toma unos mechones de cabello en su mano y le atrae a su cuerpo con prisa, Taemin le pasa los brazos por el cuello y llena sus oídos de gemidos musicales.

Es aprisionado con ardor y la forma en como su cuerpo se contraía le hace ver estrellas bajo los ojos.

Taemin se corre entre las sábanas luego de necesitadas estocadas contra su cuerpo acompañada de las acciones del mayor, Minho le siente contraerse y agiliza sus movimientos sacando gimoteos adoloridos y apasionados del más pequeño a causa de su cuerpo envuelto en sensibilidad; unas cuantas estocadas apresuradas y Taemin arquea la espalda al sentirse llenado por completo.

Él por simple satisfacción deja una nueva nalgada contra la piel del menor y disfruta el verle removerse aun luego de que su cuerpo a sucumbido ante el orgasmo y el cansancio, Minnie estira un brazo y le quita cabello del rostro una vez que le tiene a su lado y le dedica una simple sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Día 11: BDSM**

Sus sentidos parecían nublarse por momentos, solo segundos antes de volver de forma poderosa a contra luz, aun estando rodeado de una completa, absoluta y atemorizante obscuridad.

—Respira. —La orden es clara aun cuando no sabe a ciencia cierta de donde proviene. Arriba, abajo, intermedio; todo carece de importancia. Su pecho sube y baja a conciencia y poco a poco sus sentidos comienzan a despertar.

Acostado a lo largo de la cama, mueve los dedos de los pies y suelta una risita sorprendida al sentir cosquillas, retrae las piernas arrastrando consigo las sábanas. Sus ojos vendados con una prenda suave le mantiene la vista oculta pero no debía pensar demasiado para saber dónde se encontraba, con quien se encontraba y más importante por qué.

De su boca escapa un grito corto pero agudo al sentir como es manejado con facilidad, mordisquea su labio inferior con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón resuena en sus oídos y su pulso se acelera. En un solo movimiento de su cintura le siente adentrarse en su interior.

—¡ _Daddy_! —No era doloroso pero entre el nerviosismo y la carencia de gestos afectuosos por provenientes del hombre le hacen sentirse culpable.  
Una mano sube por su muslo interno y una nalgada le sorprende sintiendo ardor por primera vez, creía iba a tener algún tipo de marca. Y así un ritmo fuerte y desordenado, casi desesperado le mueve por la cama y sus brazos comienzan a doler gracias a que sus muñecas se encontraban atadas al cabezal de la cama.

Poco toma para que la estancia sea llenada de jadeos y gemidos entrecortados, sonidos guturales y quejidos hasta que el calor y la humedad son intolerables. Fuego líquido es disparado por sus venas queriendo consumir su interior.

—¡ _Daddy_ , por favor! —Le llama casi a gritos pero el hombre parece inmutarse. A él no le agradaba demasiado, él solo quería escucharle de nuevo entre palabras de afecto y cariño, pero no se había comportado como debía y _Daddy_ estaba allí para castigarle.  
Siente como le quita la venda de los ojos y por momentos le cuesta enfocar la vista aunque la estancia estuviese iluminada. Cree ha olvidado como respirar por momentos.

Allí estaba, igual de maravilloso e imponente justo como la primera vez en la que hubiese posado sus ojos en él.

Su cabello castaño caía sobre su frente mientras mechones rebeldes se enrollaban a causa de la fina capa de sudor que se formaba en su cuerpo, su nariz perfilada y pómulos marcados pero todo parecía insignificante ante la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba. Esos grandes y expresivos ojos hacían temblar sus piernas junto a una media sonrisa cargada de dobles intenciones.  
Una fuerte estocada le hace aferrarse a las vendan que le restringían las muñecas y por momentos cree que le ha visto reír.

—¡ _Daddy_ , por favor! —Le ruega una vez más.  
— ¿Te vas a comportar? —Asiente casi al borde de las lágrimas. El contemplarle así como pocas veces tenía el placer de y no poder tocarle con sus manos era una verdadera tortura. —¡Contéstame! —Una nueva nalgada y chilla del asombro.  
—¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡DADDY! ¡SÍ! —Le mira a los ojos afligido, sintiendo culpa y cree llorar de verdad al sentir una caricia cuidadosa sobre su mejilla.  
—Buen chico. —Susurra contra su piel y le deja libre de ataduras al tiempo que con una de sus manos finalmente le dedica la atención necesaria a la dolorosa erección que se balanceaba sobre su vientre.  
Él no pierde el tiempo y le abraza. Rodeando su cuello; el vaivén descompasado y poco característico del hombre queda atrás dando paso a unas lentas y profundas que le hacer perder la razón.  
Sus uñas quedan grabadas en la pronunciada espalda del mayor y un escalofrío le recorre mientras cree llegar a la cúspide del éxtasis añorando solo por aquel que ahora le rodeaba la cintura afectuoso.

La temperatura a su alrededor parece volver a la normalidad y el cansancio llega a su expresión. Se queja ante el repentino sentido de soledad carente su la calidez.

—Minho —parpadea varias veces tratando de alejar su estado de somnolencia y se fija como el castaño sale de la habitación.  
Minho regresa momentos después con una toalla húmeda; ladea el rostro y sonríe complacido. Aleja los mechones de su frente y deja un beso casto en su mejilla.  
Limpia su estómago y vientre causando cosquillas y se dedica a repartir besos por su rostro.

—Vamos Minnie, debes darte una ducha. —Asiente despacio mientras le rodea por el cuello.  
Una vez dentro del espacioso cubículo él se deja hacer mientras Minho le deposita en la bañera la cual estaba llena y él retrae el deseo de chapotear.  
Por su parte Minho le deja solo para ir en busca de algunos jabones, había agregado burbujas al agua justo como sabía a su prometido le gustaba pero no sería suficiente; para cuando regresa niega despacio ante la actitud terca de su pequeño. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Su expresión cambia y asiente mentalmente al ver como Minnie cesa toda actividad para dedicarle su total atención.

—¿ _Daddy_? —No le mantiene la mirada por momentos y luego infla las mejillas en un puchero, él espera paciente. —Quiero más.  
—¿Más? —Arquea una ceja un tanto incrédulo pero aun así se le acerca, él asiente despacio y le lanza una mirada juguetona debajo de las pestañas.  
—¿Por favor? —Al filo de la bañera el pequeño queda a la altura de su cintura.  
—No manos. —Es su única orden y Taemin deja ñas manos sobre el filo de la bañera. Le alza el rostro por el mentón y sonríe antes de tomarle a la fuerza por el cabello.  
— _Daddy_ , por favor. —Le acaricia de nuevo la mejilla con su mano libre y siente un beso a un lado de su cadera. Se apresura a adentrarse en su boca y queda cubierto por completo entre los labios rojos y lastimados de su prometido, sin esperar a que se acostumbre a la sensación ni darle espacio suficiente para respirar, Minho mueve sus caderas sin contemplaciones encontrando una vez más el placer gracias a Taemin.

Para cuando le posa de cuenta nueva a su espalda Minho le masajea el cabello creando espuma gracias al _shampoo_.

—Cierra los ojos —Obedece tranquilo y suspira ante el contacto atento del mayor.  
La esponja se hace presente y ríe al sentirle contra su espalda. Minho delinea con cuidado su cuerpo y poca un beso sobre sus muñecas al notar como conservaban las marcas rojizas a causa de las ataduras. —¿Duele? —Susurra con su piel y Taemin sonríe haciéndole saber que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor. Se levanta de la tina y le rodea con una toalla.

De regreso en la habitación, cómodo sobre la cama, le da la espalda y Minho masajea sus hombros relajando sus músculos, dejando besos en su espalda baja que le arrancan sonrisas a su pequeño.

—Gracias Daddy —El castaño ríe por lo bajo y le acaricia el cabello.  
—No te duermas. Debes vestirte.  
—Sí. —Sin esperar una verdadera respuesta, le toma en brazos para ir en busca de una nueva muda de ropa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Día 12: Fingering**

El reloj marcaba pasada la media noche y Taemin suspira cansado, con una taza de té recién hecho en las manos, intenta relajarse un poco para poder volver a la cama. No sabe exactamente la razón pero llevaba días sin poder dormir y de las pocas ocasiones en las que sus ojos finalmente quedaban cerrados parecía que las horas volaban en un mero pestañeo y su cuerpo no conseguía ningún tipo de descanso.

La habitación se sentía fresca gracias a que la ventana aún permanecía abierta y las cortinas serpenteaban con facilidad a causa de la suave ventisca proveniente de afuera.  
Siente la tentación de encender el televisor pero sigue de largo en la sala hasta su habitación; dejando la taza de té media vacía ya sobre la mesa de noche, se esconde entre las sábanas y es rodeado de almohadas esponjosas que suspira cómodo rogando por una buena noche de descanso.  
Olvidada quedaba la ventana y el ocupante del departamento poco se percata de la curiosa sombra que se crea bajo la luz de la luna.

Un sueño pesado le llena por completo dejando su cuerpo inmóvil en la cama, creía no tener consciencia de su materia, como si estuviese flotando en una nube de algodón y solo su pensamiento le mantuviese alerta.  
El repique curioso de lo que cree son pasos llega a sus oídos y gira sobre sí mismo tratando de encontrar la fuente.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Un amplio espacio en blanco se extendía frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar forma con trazos sutiles y mueve los dedos de los pies recobrando la sensibilidad; se inspecciona tanteando su forma y suspira aliviado al saberse sin ningún tipo de herida, ¿pero a qué le temía? El sonido de alguien acercándose le hace sentirse alerta y su corazón agiliza paso en su pecho.

Una sombra desdibujaba parece formarse en la lejanía y Taemin parpadea veces seguidas para asegurarse de lo que sus ojos querían mostrarle, en meros segundos una figura amplia e imponente se posiciona a pocos pasos de distancia y él no puede evitar sentirse intimidado por aquel extraño personaje.  
No era capaz de distinguir su rostro y no entendía por qué pero aun así no puede evitar que sus ojos deambulen por completo ante lo escultural de aquel que se posaba frente de él.

Una espalda ancha enmarcada por sus hombros y la clara presencia de su clavícula, fina extensión de piel se presenta en su cuello con una curiosa manzana de Adam doble y unos fuertes pectorales daban inicio a su pecho siendo complementado por un par de atractivos pezones. Por todo su estómago se trazaban líneas perfectas dando a luz unos abdominales de chocolate y sus caderas daban que desear ante las entradas hacia su vientre. Sus largas piernas ocultas por lo que parecía unos pantalones deportivos pero la tela daba la impresión de ser sedosa y suave.

—Acércate. —Su voz grave y rasposa le invade los sentidos y no es consciente de cómo sus pies comienzan a moverse solos hasta que se encuentra increíblemente cerca del extraño ser, al punto de querer tocarle con los dedos. —Buen chico. —El alago es inesperado y siente sus mejillas arder al tiempo que por su espalda se pasea un escalofrío que le eriza la piel. Un jadeo sorprendido y asustado escapa de su boca al darse cuenta de la razón de dicho sentimiento; justo por su tobillo se enrollaba con facilidad algo que parecía ser una cola fina y puntiaguda.  
Acerca los brazos a su pecho mientras el pánico se apodera de sí y una obscura risita llega a sus oídos, abre los ojos de par en par una vez que es capaz de contemplar por primera vez el rostro del extraño.

Lo primero que le llama la atención son los enormes y afilados ojos color azul que le penetraban hasta el alma, su nariz perfilada acompañada de altos pómulos y labios carnosos en lo que se pintaba una media sonrisa malintencionada; su cabello caía con gracia a los lados de su cabello en un tono obscuro de rubio ceniza.  
Toda su expresión parecía irradiar calor, una belleza etérea, un aura atrayente lo suficientemente peligrosa como para despertar las alarmas de su cerebro.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí pequeño? —Le pregunta el más alto con inocencia en voz susurrante que le endulza y le hace entrecerrar los ojos ante un nuevo escalofrío. Una nueva sonrisa complacida se posa en los labios del ente.  
Taemin intenta hablar pero se encuentra con que su voz ha desaparecido por completo dejando al aire un lastimero quejido; de cuenta nueva el ser irreal desaparece frente a sus ojos y el pequeño lanza un grito alterado al sentir una caricia un tanto sugerente por encima de su muslo. La idea de aquella extraña extensión del cuerpo navegara por su piel con facilidad le preocupaba. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Habla por lo bajo contra su cuello y puede sentir la calidez de su respiración.

¿Qué quería? Él solo quería dormir, él solo añoraba una buena noche de descanso puesto que su pequeño cuerpo parecía no poder soportar las noches luego de largas horas de trabajo.

—¿Eso deseas? —Puede sentir la travesura y malicia en sus palabras pero Taemin en verdad quería creer que aquel ente, sea lo que fuese, era capaz de siquiera ayudarle a dejarle en un sueño profundo y reparador. —Así será. —Para cuando procesa las palabras que le dedica su estómago da un vuelco y un sentido de vértigo le rodea por momentos; se siente caer sobre una acolchada superficie que le hace rebotar un poco, plumas entre blanquecinas y plateadas flotan a su alrededor y una vez más se ve envuelto de cómodas sábanas que le anidaban en reconfortante calor.

Suspira y gimotea tranquilo disfrutando de la sensación más su cuerpo se paraliza al no saberse solo, justo a los pies de la cama se encontraba el extraño _hombre_ que deshacía la materia a su antojo. Siente tantas ganas de preguntar, de satisfacer su necesidad pero no sabe cómo; era más que obvio que debía tratarse de un sueño, lo más seguro es que hubiese tomado el té equivocado, no los que su madre le daba en caso de que se sintiese muy estresado pero los brebajes extraños de su compañero de cuarto Key, que él estaba más seguro debía contener algún tipo de droga legal o no.

Un par de brazos rodean su figura y Taemin se sobresalta tratando de alejarse pero el espectro tiene otras intenciones y con tono firme e imperativo le controla dejándole dispuesto cerca de su cuerpo.

—Quieto. —Puede sentir su corazón volverse loco en sus costillas al punto de lastimarle, el nerviosismo se hace presente en su cuerpo y comienza respirar con dificultad. —Relájate. —Escucha como habla cerca de su piel y Taemin no entiende cómo pero su cuerpo se arquea hacia el ser luego de sentir un sutil beso detrás de la oreja. Una oleada de calor seductora parece despertar en él y depositarse en su vientre. —Relájate. —Repite y poco a poco sucumbe ante la idea de calma.

Su respiración se acompasa, su pecho sube y baja en un vaivén tranquilo, casi parsimonioso; la constante tensión que había sentido en su cuello y hombros parece desaparecer y gime de nuevo ante el par de labios dulces que le acarician; quiere abrir los ojos, quiere poder verle y aunque está seguro de que es mera imaginación creada por su cansado cerebro, le agrada la idea de poder idearle de nuevo y sentirse así de descansado.

—Buen chico. —El demonio le contempla desde arriba, flotaba cerca de su cuerpo y observaba con atención cada una de sus acciones, especialmente el cómo reaccionaba ante sus toques.

El pequeño que había encontrado por mera casualidad mientras divagaba por las calles en busca de una cena había captado su atención por momentos al encontrarle pocos segundos bajo la luz pálida de la luna, creía haberle perdido pero una vez que se percata de la ventana abierta, decide aprovechar esa oportunidad.  
Su cabello obscuro de un negro azabache resaltaba en las blancas sábanas sobre las que se encontraba, su cuerpo parecía aún más menudo de lo que en verdad era al estar escondido bajo las colchas pero ahora que le tenía dispuesto frente a sí podía observar con detalle los detalles de su piel a causa del ejercicio.

Se posa a sus pies y casi con miedo de lastimarle le roza con la punta de los dedos, había observado divertido como parecía asustado ante su cola pero no huía de su toque, el pequeño separa las piernas de forma inconsciente dándole el espacio necesario para posicionarse entre ellas.  
Sus manos suben hasta sus rodillas y las alza dando vista la entrepierna del pequeño dejando sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura; regresa a su tarea de crear formas indefinidas en su piel mientras se entretiene en sus muslos, con caricias sugerentes se posa en su muslo interior y sus ojos como águilas observan cada pequeño suspiro satisfecho del jovencito.

Masajea su vientre y su espalda baja, se inclina subiendo por los costados y no puede evitar dar una probada la tentadora piel nívea del humano; sube hasta su ombligo y sonríe al sentir un movimiento sutil en sus caderas en busca de contacto. Sabe que ha hecho una buena elección.  
Toma los sonrosados pezones del pequeño, los hace girar entre sus dedos y tironea de ellos hasta lograr endurecerlos, Taemin se arquea grácil ante la fuente de sensaciones tan placenteras aun incapaz de abrir los ojos, mordisquea descuidado los labios para acallar los sonidos concentrados en su garganta y sus manos se aferran con fuerza a las sábanas.

—Déjame escucharte. —Es imposible no obedecer luego de sentir el contacto rasposo de una lengua húmeda contra sus pezones; le delineaba el contorno con suavidad y unos afilados colmillos jugueteaban con ellos enviando señales placenteras a su cerebro. Su sangre viajaba con prosa por todo su cuerpo comenzando a acumularse en un solo lugar.  
Continua el estimularle con las manos mientras su boca se dedica a crear un camino de besos por todo su cuello, alza las caderas sugestivas y se encuentra con la ansiosa hombría del pequeño. Taemin jadea contra sus labios y finalmente encuentra la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos una vez que le siente cerca.  
De la impresión cree que ha dejado de respirar.

Al poder contemplarle a tan solo centímetro de diferencia puede perderse en su semblante, su piel parecía resplandecer en un haz de luz tenue pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarle hipnotizado. Y tan perdido estaba que no se percata de la mano escurridiza que ahora se encontraba a meros centímetros de distancia de su creciente erección.

Su mano crea presión en la piel que se enmarcaba aun debajo de la ropa y con toques sutiles comienza a acariciarle en un vaivén constante. Taemin lloriquea y esconde su rostro tras sus manos avergonzado; él no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no _per se_. Él honestamente solo quería dormir y descansar y creía lo había logrado momentos antes pero ahora el calor comenzaba a hacerle sentir sofocado, sabía que sus mejillas y parte de su cuello debían mostrar el pronunciado sonrojo que le era imposible esconder. Su espalda se arqueaba y se formaba una fina capa de sudor a medida que el hombre aumentaba la velocidad, sus caderas comienzan a moverse por sí solas y se siente abochornado ante la media risa que escucha.

Por su parte el demonio se divertía, aún debajo de la ropa podía sentir la creciente humedad proveniente del pequeño y humedece sus labios secos con ayuda de su afilada lengua ante la premisa de lo que estaba por venir. Alza las caderas y le separa aún más las piernas al joven para rozar contra él su erección y quiere reír de nuevo al verle nervioso y ruborizado.  
Se inclina y en un fluido movimiento de sus manos hace desaparecer la última pieza de tela que les separa para tomarle con los labios momentos después.

Taemin tilda la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza ante la humedad y calidez combinadas que le apresaban de forma deliciosa, sus dedos se encorvan y gime con fuerza al sentir como el ser suspira enviando miles de sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo. Continúan por un buen trecho y Taemin teme que fuese muy pronto al sentir la conocida sensación ardiente posarse en su vientre, lo necesita pero el hombre parece descubrir sus intenciones y le mantiene en su sitio ganándose así un quejido adolorido.  
Se separa de su cuerpo con un sonido escurridizo y obsceno.

—Ah-ah. —Niega despacio pero le masaje suave haciéndole perder la razón. Dirige los dedos a su rostro y le acaricia con dulzura las mejillas, haciendo leve presión contra su boca y Taemin entiende; los deja entrar y se encuentran con su lengua.  
Se sobresalta ante la sensación de uno de los dedos del hombre en aniño de nervios que era su entrada y respira entrecortado un tanto asustado, él nunca había hecho nada parecido. —Está bien. Te tengo. —No sabe por qué pero sus palabras le hacen sentirse reconfortado y se ve alzando las caderas para encontrarse con los dedos que le acariciaban con cuidado.  
Creaba presión y le desdibujaba con la punta de los dedos sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían y relajaban aun cuando no había hecho moción alguna de adentrarse en su interior. Da falsas estocadas rozan sus miembros incitándole a calmarse y seguirle el paso.

El primer dígito se hace presente y no puede evitar quejarse ante la incomodidad, le era extraña la idea de sentir como su dedo se manejaba con facilidad en lo más profundo de su cuerpo pero no podía decir que en verdad le molestase. Pronto otro digito se une y creando un movimiento de tijera y le tiene respirando errático, sus caderas se mueven encontrándose con los dígitos no queriendo dejarles escapar; para cuando el tercero entra en escena Taemin no puede soportarlo.  
El hombre ha encontrado algo en su interior que le hace delirar, su visión se nubla y grita por todo lo alto sin preocuparse ya por sentirse avergonzado.

Sonríe al verle derretirse en sus manos y el movimiento de su mano se vuelve más lento pero no menos preciso, con nada una de sus estocadas Taemin le respondía al devorar sus dedos por completo.

—Voy… voy a… —Sus manos desarreglan las sábanas bajo ellas y sus caderas pierden el control, lo único en lo que puede pensar es el inmenso placer que aquel ser está creando en su cuerpo, su piel se eriza por completo y gimotea hablando entre susurros palabras inteligibles. —¡Por favor! —No sabe con exactitud lo que está pidiendo pero se siente aliviado al sentir la conocida opresión en su mimbro y en conjunto con las precisas estocadas en su interior no le toma demasiado para liberar su carga perdido en un mar de jadeos y gemidos guturales.

Su espalda forma un arco sensual, sus caderas se mueven y parecen quedar petrificadas mientras sus músculos se contraen una última vez para quedar relajados después aunque el hombre no había cesado sus acciones aún.  
Él aún continúa penetrándole con los dedos aunque poco a poco comienza a desacelerar sus acciones hasta que se detiene, con la misma mano le masturba despacio hasta que está seguro de dejarle por completo vacío esparciendo su semilla por todo su vientre.

Con el cabello esparcido a lo largo de la cama, sus piernas pierden toda fuerza y a su pecho le toma tiempo recobrar la respiración tranquila, sus ojos se sienten pesados y cree caer dormido hasta que siente una larga lengua sobre su estómago y sus ojos se abren como platos al entender lo que sucedía.  
El extraño ente bebía de él y le limpiaba por completo solo con su lengua. Posaba besos y mordiscos en su sensible piel y una vez que ha terminado sus ojos se encuentran, Taemin no puede evitar el sonrojo que sube a su rostro.

Con un movimiento de sus manos por encima de su cuerpo Taemin observa como volvía a estar en perfectas condiciones, su piel no se sentía para nada pegajosa y la temperatura se sentía una vez más fresca.  
Frunce el entrecejo cuando no puede mantener la mirada y al pestañear la figura del ser comenzaba a volverse borrosa, así como había llegado parecía desaparecer.

—¡No! —Intenta alcanzarle solo recibe una fría ventisca que le hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cae rendido ante la obscuridad que le rodea. Suaves plumas caen dispersas a lo largo de su cama y suspiro contento entre sueños.


	13. Chapter 13

**Día 13: Rimming**

Con la vista fija en la pizarra, sus ojos seguían con discreción la figura del hombre en una esquila del salón el cual garabateaba palabras con prisa gracias al marcador negro; intentaba por sobre todas las cosas prestar atención a la clase, su madre ya comenzaba a reprocharle sus patéticas calificaciones en esa asignatura aun cuando tenía a su hermano que podía ayudarle pero la verdad era que no importase que tanto se esforzara Taemin simplemente no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente en los exámenes, o mejor dicho toda su atención se iba hacia el profesor y no a la clase en sí.

La campana que indica la hora del almuerzo le hace suspirar y se apresura a apretujar sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso para poder salir en dirección al comedor, claramente huía de la presencia del hombre; ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada a la hora de entregar alguna asignación e incluso en el mero hecho de revisar un examen.

Taemin se mantiene cabizbajo hasta que la conocida figura de su amigo Key queda frente suyo y le toma del mentón para luego lanzarle una mirada acusadora.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Arqueando una ceja confundido ante el actuar cuidadoso de su amigo, pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros y le besa la mejilla sintiendo como el pequeño se estremece y tensa a su toque. —¿Taeminnie? —Aquel curioso mote que solo salía a la luz cuando estaban ellos solo llega a los labios del rubio más no le toma demasiado tiempo desviar la atención de su pequeño hasta encontrarse con la clara figura del profesor Choi, Key se siente rodar los ojos entre molesto y divertido; tal parece que Taemin no lograba dejar de lado aquel _puppy love_ hacia el profesor, lo que ahora se le antoja extraño es el hecho de que el hombre parece seguirles con la mirada. Lo cual es completamente ilógico, ¿por qué el profesor Choi estaría al pendiente de su andar? A menos que…

Una vez sentados juntos en la mesa, Key contempla como el pequeño hace ademán de probar bocado pero el realidad solo parece jugar con su comida, Taemin estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo y ni siquiera le mirada o mejor dicho, no se dignaba el lanzarle siquiera una mirada de reconocimiento al hombre el cual, Key estaba seguro de esto ya, comenzaba a clavar un hoyo en su cuello debido a lo penetrando de su mirar.

—¿Qué hiciste? —El tono parece acusarle pero luego de que se acerca al pequeño posando los codos en la mesa Key está es más preocupado que disgustado. —¿Por qué el profesor Choi no deja de seguirte? ¿Le has molestado en clase?  
—¿Qué? —Taemin juega el hacerse sorprendido y no saber de lo que el rubio estaba hablando, pero los dos saben que él es un mal actor. —No ha pasado nada. —Pero Taemin sabía perfectamente a lo que su amigo se refería.

Después de aquel no tan silencioso y esporádico encuentro que había tenido con su profesor hace días Taemin sentía una gran cantidad de vergüenza a tal punto de no poder siquiera encarar al hombre en clase, sabía que Minho se había percatado de eso por completo y aunque no habían tenido la más mínima interacción fuera del orden curricular, su corazón aun añoraba el poder encontrarse a solas con el mayor.  
Key suspira para nada convencido pero le deja ser bajo la promesa de que cuando esté listo para hablar, él le estaría esperando para escucharle y así le deja huir hacia la biblioteca.

Deja sus pertenencias a un lado y luego de saludar a la bibliotecaria encargada, se pierde entre libros tratando de concentrarse en algo que no fuese el profesor Choi.  
Con un libro en las manos, de espalda al pasillo no se percata de la figura que le contemplaba en silencio desde hace algunos minutos; él solo intentaba recordar las palabras y sus significados para el siguiente examen.

—Así que aquí es donde te has estado ocultando. —Cierra el libro con fuerza al sentir un par de manos que acarician su cintura e intenta girar sobre sus talones para encontrarse a nadie más que el ser a quien había estado muy obviamente evitando, pero el mayor le mantiene apresado contra los libreros.  
—Profesor Choi. —Susurra su nombre y sus hombros se tensan al sentir como el hombre sonríe contra su piel.

Últimamente Minho había estado teniendo problemas para dormir cómodo en las noches y todo se debía a ese despistado estudiante suyo al cual había llevado a su punto más alto de placer solo con sus manos y ahora parece que ahora había descubierto el gusto ante la idea, por lo que parecía normal ya el hecho que se viese a si mismo palmeando su miembro con fuerza ante la memoria del pequeño y sus gloriosos gemidos de su nombre.

Al principio no había sentido ganas de incentivar el poco posible afecto del chico hacia su persona, pero a cada día que pasaba y contemplar como el chico se volvía un manojo de nervios en plena clase y como un notorio sonrojo se pintaba en su rostro cada vez que él le llamaba le hacían imposible no sentirse tentado.  
Y justo ahora se encontraba nada más que sucumbiendo ante sus deseos.

Crea diminutas figuras en su cintura antes de divagar a su espalda baja, tantea la tela del uniforme y finalmente posa las manos sobre los glúteos ajenos. Los masajea con suavidad acoplando cada uno entre sus manos, los estruja por sobre la ropa y sonríe al escucharle suspirar mientras se debatía consciente el poder o no inclinarse ante las atenciones.

—Has sido un chico muy, muy malo, ¿no lo crees? —Le molesta al susurrar contra su oído y le acaricia sutil la piel de su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Le siente estremecer y apenas siquiera le había puesto mano encima, además ya podía observar aquel adorable sonrojo que él había comenzado a encontrar encantador.  
Acorta la distancia atrayendo al chico a su pecho y una vez que choca con su espalda, sus manos vuelven a posarse en su cintura y alza las caderas para restregar contra su cuerpo la creciente erección que permanecía oculta bajo sus pantalones, arrancándole así un gemido entrecortado. —¿Me extrañaste? —De cuenta nueva habla por lo bajo cerca de su oreja y posa besos sutiles en su piel adorando como se estremece y tiembla.

Sus manos deambulan con lentitud, suben por sus costados y sin previo aviso toma sus muñecas dirigiendo sus manos hasta los más alto del librero, Taemin entiende que deberá permanecer en esa posición hasta que el hombre le diga lo contrario.

Minho comienza a crear un camino de besos y suspira complacido al sentir como ladeaba el rostro para darle más espacio; uno a uno los botones de su uniforme son deshechos y arquea la espalda leve al sentir una ventisca de aire.

—Profesor —Le llama apresurado y cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener el equilibrio una vez que siente como el castaño enfocaba la atención en sus pezones, los hacía girar y tironeaba de ellos hasta dejarles endurecer y por momentos Taemin se pregunta cómo sería la boca del mayor sobre su piel; gimotea y sus caderas se mueven ante el pensamiento. —Por favor.  
—Shhh —Le acalla como aquella primera vez y por puro placer le lanza una nalgada que le deja escondiendo el rostro bajo el brazo y mordisqueando la manga de su camisa. Continuaba su camino lento y tortuoso sobre la piel del pequeño marcando las uñas sobre su vientre. Taemin deja el cabello hacia atrás causando cosquillas en el cuello del mayor y descansa en el hombro contrario.  
Dejando libre la clara hombría del más joven, Minho toma sus labios adentrando su lengua sin permiso para mantenerle silencioso luego de que el moreno soltara un quejido gracias a que el hombre había comenzado a masturbarle despacio.  
Taemin abre los ojos de la impresión y cree perder balance ya que bajo ningún motivo había imaginado la posibilidad de besar al castaño; más poco pasa para sentirle perdido en su boca en un baile lleno de sensualidad. Incluso sus manos permanecen quietas dando toda su atención a los carnosos labios del pequeño.

Le siente alejarse a falta de aire y arremete contra él, alzando las caderas e iniciando una vez más el movimiento de su mano al observarle ruborizado por completo y como sus ojos parecían nublarse de placer y expectativa. Crea presión en la punta y desliza las caderas haciéndole sentir por completo su hombría endurecida entre los muslos; ataca fugaz sus pezones e inicia un camino de besos y mordiscos por su espalda, teme que alguien vaya en su búsqueda puesto que Taemin no lograba detener los seductores sonidos que escapaban de su boca. A lo que Minho no le queda más opción que aflojar su corbata y utilizarla para amordazarle.

—Silencio pequeño. —Le habla cerca de la cadera y quita por completo los pantalones del moreno dejándolos caer hasta sus tobillos.

Minho se toma un momento para contemplar la vista que se le presenta, allí frente suyo tenía a su estudiante como una ilusión obscena e irreal; con las manos encima de la cabeza aferradas al filo del librero, su cabello corto despeinado quedaba en su cuello gracias a la capa de sudor que comenzaba a rodearle, su uniforme desarreglado abierto dando paso a su pecho del cual sobresalían sus adorables pezones enrojecidos; su espalda se arqueaba haciendo realce a su perfecto y redondo trasero, de sus piernas torneadas separadas podía apreciar la dolorosa y latente erección que rogaba por su atención.  
Minho se iba a encargar de hacerle ver estrellas.

Queda de rodillas a la altura de sus caderas y toma sus glúteos en cada mano, los masajea haciéndole suspirar y enterrar las manos en la madera; posa un beso acalorado sobre cada uno y sonríe satisfecho al percatarse de cómo sus rodillas parecen flaquear.  
La respiración fantasmal concentrada del mayor entre sus piernas le estaba volviendo loco, su espalda se arquea y sudor frío hacía aparición en su piel; su boca apresaba el trozo de tela con el que el mayor le mantenía en silencio el cual comenzaba a volverse húmedo a causa de su saliva que amenazaba con escurriese por la comisura de sus labios, no puede esconder ni evitar el grito de placer extraño al sentir como la escurridiza lengua del castaño hace contacto con el anillo de nervios escondido en su interior.  
Minho le mantiene en su sitio con ayuda de sus manos y se dedica a prepararle.

Sigue con sus movimientos cuidadosos alrededor, lo delinea con la punta y hace leve presión sintiendo como el músculo se contrae; acaricia el miembro del chico y decide adentrarse en su cavidad. Lo besa y prosigue sus acciones teniéndole desesperado por su toque, poco a poco Taemin comienza a mover las caderas para encontrarse con las estocadas del mayor, lágrimas parecían querer escapar de sus ojos, el placer era inigualable al punto de hacerle doblar los dedos de los pies.  
El hombre acelera el movimiento de su mano contra su miembro y su boca se aleja solo para ser sustituida por dos de sus dedos que le penetraban a fondo sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Le cuesta respirar y un calor avasallador le rodea sofocándole, la calidez conocida se posa en su vientre y se mueve errático buscando librar sus tensiones.  
Le siente adentrarse en los más profundo de su ser y con nada estocada maltrataba aquel órgano que le hacía perder toda orientación; de no ser porque su boca seguía cubierta sería claro para el hombre escucharle lloriquear su nombre lleno de placer.  
Sabe que el pequeño está llegando a su límite por lo que le desata los labios y susurra a su oído luego de dejar un beso.

—Córrete. —Como si solo esperase el consentimiento del mayor, Taemin arquea la espalda por última vez para liberar su simiente que queda descuidado sobre el suelo, parte de su vientre y sus muslos.  
En ningún momento Minho detiene sus ataques precisos a su próstata y él choca contra el pecho del mayor cegado de placer; con una mano ahora libre toma mechones de cabello del castaño cerca de su cuello y le besa apasionado, descuidado y necesitado.

Con sus dedos aun en su interior le deja descansar y luego de una última estocada juguetona, se aleja de aquella apretada calidez ganándose un quejido por parte del menor ante el dejo de soledad y vacío que le queda.  
Taemin se gira sobre los talones y le abraza propiamente por el cuello logrando besarle una vez más; una de sus manos se posa por encima de la ropa del mayor y crea presión en su entrepierna la cual estaba tortuosamente dura.

—Taemin. —Le llama ronco al descubrir sus intenciones. —No tienes que…  
—Pero quiero hacerlo. —Le dedica un cómico puchero luego de quedarse de rodillas y él no puede evitar trazar con los dedos sus carnosos y lastimados labios.  
El moreno le libera de la prisión en sus pantalones y sus ojos muestran la sorpresa ante el tamaño pero esta dura poco y le rodea con los labios, bombeando la cabeza en la punta.

Minho lleva una mano al cabello del pequeño el cual le tomaba lo más que podía y masajeaba con sus manos para no dejarle desatendido en ningún momento.  
Sus caderas comienzan a moverse despacio y le mantiene en su lugar al sentir como su garganta se contrae ante la sensación de ahogarse. Se vuelve más preciso y el pequeño le deja ser aceptando cada una de sus estocadas, por momentos la idea de hacerle beber todo de él le atrae pero más una vez que se siente cerca, se aleja por momentos del menos quien le observaba con atención; esas mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios enrojecidos por la presión utilizada.

El castaño sonríe de medio lado y opta por esparcirse por completo sobre el rostro del moreno que abre los labios para atrapar lo poco que cae por su boca.  
Se besan feroces y es capaz de probarse a sí mismo, aleja el cabello que caía desordenado por su frente y sonríe ante la mirada atontada que le dedica su estudiante.

Posa un beso casto en su sien y se dedica a arreglar la ropa del pequeño; una vez que su presencia es aceptable, busca su corbata olvidada en algún lugar del suelo y la acomoda con facilidad en el cuello del chico.

—Debes volver a clase. —Hace rato que la campana había sonado, Taemin había dado por perdida esa hora. Se aferra a su espalda y asiente despacio.  
Le ve alejarse con paso lento no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada y así él se dispone a volver a los pasillos en busca de un buen lugar donde esconderse hasta la siguiente hora.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Ladea el rostro para encontrarse con Key. —Te he estado buscando.  
—Estaba en la biblioteca.  
—He visto al profesor Choi allí, ¿no te ha dicho nada? —Ante la mención del hombre los colores suben a su rostro pero prefiere seguir caminando antes de que el rubio se dé cuenta. —Taemin… —le detiene frunciendo el entrecejo. —¿Y esa corbata?


	14. Chapter 14

**Día 14: Skip**

La primera vez que Taeyeon posa sus ojos en ella, eran tan temprano en la mañana que le da la impresión de ser de mentira; caminaba por el campus de la universidad un frío viernes, con un mullido abrigo y una taza de café para llevar, estaba esperando a su amiga Gibwoon.

En un banco destinado a las zonas verdes de descanso estaba pensando en lo mucho que odiaba este proyecto de arte que le hacía tener que encontrarse con sus amigas muy temprano y regresar a casa a la puesta de sol; sin previo aviso le ve pasar frente a sus ojos como una alucinación.

Su figura alta y estilizada, el cabello le caía por los hombros en una media coleta de la cual se desprendían mechones rebeldes, su cuello y hombros quedaban al descubierto gracias a una cómoda y amplia camiseta de cuello bajo del cual se asomaba en encanto coqueto la sutil silueta del sujetador negro que traía encima. Sus piernas bronceadas y tonificadas por el ejercicio se mostraban a todo su esplendor por el _short_ deportivo y estilizado que modelaba y finalmente unas zapatillas cómodas para el ejercicio terminaban su conjunto.

Choi Minjung.

Esa era el nombre de la chica que le robaba los suspiros cada vez que observaba con atención y nerviosismo al equipo de atletismo femenino; las Águilas Brillantes, eran conocidas en la ciudad como un equipo promesa y siempre se referían a ellas como trabajadoras, dedicadas y risueñas. Un grupo de jóvenes en forma concentradas en el deporte y que poco a poco se han armado de una buena racha logrando varias medallas de oro en competencias locales.  
Entrenaban todos los días a horas muy tempranas en la mañana antes de iniciar las clases y culminaban el día de igual forma, ella se sentía incluso apenada de su contextura tan frágil en comparación a aquellas chicas que derrochaban salud y buenos modales.

Taeyeon suspira una vez más y sigue con la mirada el recorrido que la chica hacía, un pequeño circuito de pocos metros a lo largo de la zona verde del lado oeste del campus; perdida en la atrayente visión no se percata de que Gibwoon ya se encontraba a su lado, así que la rubia decide traerle de regreso al mundo real posando una mano sobre sus ojos.

—Hey, Tae. —Capta la atención de la más pequeña y la castaña se sobresalta al no saberse sola.  
— _Unnie_ —Parpadea varias veces y fija la mirada en la recién llegada.  
—¿Bonita, no? —Sigue la mirada de la chica y se da cuenta que Gibwoon también observaba a Minjung entrenar.  
—Es hermosa. —Habla sin pensar suspirando de cuenta nueva y se gana una carcajada entre burlona y divertida por parte de la mayor.  
—¡Oh! Mi pequeña _Taebaby_ sigue perdidamente enamorada de Ming. —Acto seguida la rubia le abraza por encima de los hombros y despeina su cabello.  
—¡Unnie! —Se queja la pequeña y se levanta tratando de huir de sus ataques, haciendo caso omiso al creciente sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas.  
—¡Sí, está bien, está bien! —Gibwoon alza las manos a modo de disculpa y son de paz. —¿Nos vamos ya? —Si fuese por ella permanecería horas en aquel banco solo para dejar que su adorable amiga pudiese robar miradas atontadas de la atleta, pero sus calificaciones en esa asignatura pendían de un hilo por lo que no podía darse tal lujo.  
—Un segundo. —Se aleja momentos para adentrarse en el mismo local donde había comprado su café y regresa momentos después con una botella de agua. Le pide prestado un pedazo de papel y resaltadores de distintos colores y así como habían llegado se alejan del lugar sin darse cuenta como una acalorada Minjung detiene sus pasos en el mismo banco que había estado ocupando segundos atrás mientras sonreía con dulzura a modo de agradecimiento.

Allí dispuesto en el banco estaba la botella de agua fría que Taeyeon había comprado, la cual ahora se encontraba adornada con un pequeño cartel en el cual podía apreciar su nombre decorado con serpentinas, globos y un pequeño corazón al final además de un diminuto mensaje en el reducido espacio sobrante.

 _¡Minjung-unnie, fighting!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Día 15: Sweet and passionate**

Escondido bajo las mullidas sábanas blancas que cubrían en totalidad la cama le daba un sentido de calor al estar completamente envuelto, en un nido. Gira despeinando aún más su cabello y esconde el rostro bajo la almohada, almohada de la cual podía todavía percibir el sutil olor característico de su prometido. Frunce el entrecejo al saberse despierto y da vueltas una vez más tratando de mantener el poco sueño restante en sus ojos.

Una vez que su mente está completamente despierta, suspira contemplando el amplio y blanco techo de la habitación, había logrado descansar un poco pero de cuenta nueva los nervios e inseguridades querían avanzar tras su cuello y adentrarse en su cabeza sin descanso.

Dos días.

A tan solo dos días, él, Lee Taemin, estaría en una iglesia al lado del hombre que jamás creyó amar y que ahora no puede si quiera imaginar la vida sin; atrae la almohada contra su pecho y esconde el rostro en ella tratando de relajarse, se gira sorprendido al escuchar una leve risa proveniente de la puerta.

—No sabía que me extrañases tanto. —Se sorprende al ver la figura esbelta de su prometido y no puede evitar llevar las manos a su rostro al percatarse de como el hombre carecía de total vestimenta, allí dispuesto ante él como había llegado al mundo; un adorable y apetecible sonrojo sube a sus mejillas y ríe divertido ante sus acciones. Minho ríe de nuevo ante la actitud adorable del moreno y arrastrando los pies regresa a la cama para abrazarle por la cintura llenándole por completo de calor corporal. —¿Estás bien? —Susurra contra su mejilla rozando la piel con sus labios. Él más que nadie entendía las presiones ante las que el pequeño intentaba no sucumbir, el alcance de sus propias metas y la constante necesidad de alcanzar las expectativas de sus padres; para Taemin todo debía ser y estar más que perfecto, para él todo era perfecto con el solo hecho de tenerle a su lado.  
—No —contesta el pequeño apresurado. —Sí —Se abraza al mayor como momentos antes hacía con el esponjoso objeto. —No, no sé, creo que sí. —Sopesa la respuesta en un suspiro y dedica a acallar las dudas del moreno con un suave y largo beso. Respira su nombre entrecortado y ríe por lo bajo al girar en el colchón quedando posicionado bajo su prometido, el cual se posaba tranquilo entre sus pierna.  
—No tienes de qué preocuparte. —Aun cuando él parecía morir bajo papeles y trabajo y aunque la gran mayoría de las decisiones hubiesen sido tomadas por Taemin, había algo alentador en el hecho de que sin estar físicamente presente, el chico todavía recurría a él a través del teléfono cuando las cosas parecían salir de control; además el mantenía un muy buen informante como lo era Key, mayormente sobre cómo su pequeño lidiaba con el estrés pero aun así.  
—Pero aún hay cosas sin arreglar. —Quiere rodar los ojos y sacudir algo de sentido común en el moreno; habían personas que nunca habían confirmado asistencia, lo más probable sea gracias a las atareadas agendas en las que todos vivían. Lo más seguro era que esas personas ni siquiera lograsen aparecer el día de la boda pero Taemin todavía lidiaba con ese hecho y no paraba de dar vueltas en la posibilidad de su llegada y cómo sería su ubicación puesto que, quizás, no hubiesen asientos suficientes.  
—Será perfecta. —Hace referencia a la noche pero eso parece alarmar más a su pareja.  
—Nada es perfecto. Además mi madre sigue odiando los arreglos y sabes cómo se comporta, no puede siquiera disimularlo. —Hubiese ese continuado su balbuceo de no ser por ese par de labios dulces que le hacen perder razón, Minho le toma con pasión y lentitud, él se encargaría de disipar todas sus dudas y temores. Le penetra con la mirada sin dejar espacio a segundos pensamientos mientras acaricia su mejilla con un pulgar.  
—Será perfecta porque tú estarás allí. Eres tú lo único que quiero y deseo. Eres el único a quien necesito y eso te hace más que perfecto. —Su respiración se acorta quedando atrapada en su garganta y de nuevo sus mejillas se pintan de carmín mientras su corazón acelera el paso contra su pecho, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviesen juntos, Taemin no lograba acostumbrarse a los cumplidos esporádicos pero tan elaborados y necesarios de su prometido hacia él.

Aceptando los tratos dulces y encantadores del mayor, ruedan en las sabanas enredadas entre risillas y palabras de amor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Día 16: In Public place**

Relaja los músculos del cuello y enderezando la espalda, se mira atento frente a las tres piezas de espejo; arregla con cuidado la corbata de su cuello y pasea una mano por su cabello despeinándolo un poco. Siente un extraño nerviosismo apoderarse de su estómago y despeina más su cabello tratando de alejar la sensación. Ahí estaba contemplando los últimos arreglos de lo que era el traje perfecto para la maravillosa ocasión que se asomaba detrás de sus ojos.

Se dirige hasta la reducida zona del vestuario para poder regresar a su ropa cómoda cuando la dependiente llama su atención con unos toques en la puerta principal.

—Señor Choi. —La voz de la chica se escucha risueña. —Su prometida está aquí para verle. —Él terminaba de guindar la inmaculada camisa blanca y dejaba a un lago la corbata cuando procesa las palabras de la mujer y arquea una ceja, sin estar en verdad confundido.  
—Déjenle entrar. —Habla del otro lado al tiempo que sube los pantalones a sus caderas y pocos momentos después la puerta se abre dando paso a su _prometida_.

Taemin sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta, quedan solos en la habitación con el ligero sonido de la cerradura y él quiere reír por lo bajo, gira sobre sus talones y sale al encuentro con el más joven con sus pantalones sin abotonar y el pecho descubierto a falta de sweater.

El pequeño modelaba un coqueto vestido de cuello alto sin mangas, todo negro con adorables detalles en forma de diminutos lazos en variedad de colores que peleaban por captar su atención el cual desdibujaba su figura con soltura y al final la tela caía airosa sobre sus piernas, largas piernas enmarcadas en sutiles medias por encima de las rodillas de color blanco. En su cabeza se posaba un bonito sombrero igual blanco y se quita las gafas de sol soltando una risa coqueta al ver el aspecto del mayor.

Sus pasos resuenan en el espacio y Minho es incapaz de alejar los ojos de la hermosa visión que tenía delante, Taemin le observa con diversión y algo de maldad; gira a su alrededor y le toca con la punta de los dedos la clavícula hasta posarse en su espalda y le abraza amoroso, deja cortos besos en sus hombros y suspira.

—Te extrañé. —Ríe suave y ronco, el pequeño solo estaba a pocos metros en una habitación diferente de la lujosa tienda, igual que él, haciendo las últimas pruebas de su traje, todo con el cuidadoso trabajo se las dependientas de que él no ojease ni siquiera la sombra del traje del pequeño, por ende le sorprendía encontrarle de esa forma. Taemin pasea las manos por su pecho y desciende a su vientre delineando con lentitud cada músculo enmarcado gracias a horas de ejercicio.

Sus manos deambulan juguetonas por su cuerpo y le roza los muslos con las uñas, sonido distintivo que se escucha perfecto en la habitación; para cuando el pequeño se cuela entre sus pantalones aun sin alcanzar lo que andaba buscando gracias a la fina tela bóxer Minho no puede decir que está del todo conmocionado por las acciones del moreno más una pequeña llama de pasión y curiosidad mal sana se enciende en su interior.  
El castaño estira la espalda y lleva sus manos cálidas justo donde terminaba el vestido del chico y le apremia masajeando sus glúteos con suavidad, Taemin le corresponde al tomar con la mano su aún dormido miembro. Tilda la cabeza y una media sonrisa llena de segundas y cuestionables intensiones se dibuja en su rostro al percatarse del reflejo que le mostraba el espejo, siente el deseo subir por su vientre.

Escapa de su toque y se gira para atrapar sus labios con furia, manos ansiosas alcanzan toda extensión de piel posible y sin entender del todo cómo, terminan estampados contra una de las caras del gran espejo.

Le llena de besos las mejillas y los hombros mientras se restriega contra su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, le alza una de las piernas y con poco cuidado mantienen el equilibrio; le tiene apresado por completo con su cuerpo y puede sentir como los pezones del pequeño se endurecen aun debajo de la ropa.

En un movimiento rápido y apresurado le hace girar, su cara choca contra la superficie del espejo y un desvergonzado y necesitado gemido escapa de su boca una vez que sus miradas se cruzan gracias al reflejo.  
El calor se hace presente, sus cuerpos se cubren de finas capas de sudor y sus labios se encuentran de forma desordenada y problemática. Los jadeos de Taemin son suficientes para empañar el espejo.

Sus movimientos contra la dolorosa erección del menor son poco estables, por momentos aceleraba la marcha haciéndole creer que iba a terminar demasiado pronto y justo allí disminuía los movimientos de su mano a una lentitud tortuosa que le tiene mordiendo su labio inferior con desespero mientras sus caderas intentaban imitarle errático sin lograr demasiado.

—Lo siento. —Susurra acalorado contra su oído y besa su hombro a modo de disculpa para luego adentrar en su cuerpo dos dedos en una fluida estocada. Taemin gimotea por lo alto y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, besando con impaciencia su cuello además de tratar mantenerse en silencio. Inicia un baile desenfrenado, destinado a relajar y satisfacer a su prometido; momentos más tarde sus caderas se mueven y es su turno de gemir ronco contra los oídos del moreno.  
Su cálida estrechez le nubla los sentidos y sin darle tiempo de acoplarse a la sensación, Minho le penetra con fuerza constante y poderosa.

A las afueras del vestuario las dos dependientas que les habían atendido por esa tarde se miran en un arcoíris de bochorno y sonríen cómplices mientras se alejan del espacio y posan sobre la puerta principal el letrero de cerrado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Día 17: In the kitchen**

Alejando el sueño de su rostro, se estira dando vueltas en la cama y sorprende al chocar con la calidez de un cuerpo conocido; parpadea veces seguidas y no puede suprimir una amplia sonrisa que sube a sus labios al percatarse de la expresión tranquila y acompasada del castaño, el cual dormía tranquilo a su lado. Había pasado tiempo ya desde que habían compartido horas de la mañana en calma; o su trabajo le llamaba desde muy temprano o el teléfono les atormentaba con más preparaciones de boda.

Le acaricia el rostro y sale de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle, se roba su larga camiseta del suelo y luego de arreglarse un poco en el baño, se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo de café. A Minho siempre le ha gustado el despertar con el olor de café recién hecho por las mañanas.  
Comienza a tararear una suave tonada y se concentra en el agua que hierve que no se percata en verdad de la figura que se le acerca con pasos cortos y silenciosos.

—Buenos días. —Un par de manos fuertes le rodean la cintura y suspira complacido. Gira el rostro y se alza de puntas encontrándose así con un par de labios que le esperaban gustosos.  
—Buenos días. —Habla entre susurros y sonríe, gira con gracia y le abraza por el cuello, a lo que Minho le toma con fuerza la cintura y le levanta, haciéndole enrollar las piernas en sus caderas; camina unos cuantos pasos y le deja sentado sobre el muro de mármol en el centro de la cocina que normalmente utilizaban para cenar cuando estaban solo ellos dos y eran demasiado flojos para poner la mesa.

Sus miradas se encuentran y sonríen cómplices para besarse una vez más. No es apresurado, no hay necesidad ni frustración, solo les envuelve la calma y el amor mutuo que sentían. Se separa meros centímetros y posa un alargado beso sobre la mejilla del moreno; le toma del mentón con la punta de los dedos y desdibuja su quijada. Taemin suelta una risita divertida mas no comenta las acciones del mayor.

Minho posa ambas manos sobre los muslos del pequeño y los masajea un poco mientras deja besos fugaces por todo su cuello, deja al descubierto uno de sus hombros gracias a la enorme prenda que el moreno usaba y tantea con su boca el atractivo hueso de clavícula que se le presentaba. Taemin alza los brazos y deja las manos en cabello del mayor, atrayéndole más a su cuerpo al sentir como el hombre atendía con su lengua uno de sus pezones aún por encima de la ropa.

Escucha su nombre en un suspiro complaciente y un curioso escalofrío le recorre la espalda al sentir los finos dedos que acariciaban su cabello con dulzura. El más pequeño le apresura en búsqueda de contacto al posar las manos con fuerza en sus hombros y alza las caderas, rozando su hombría contra la radiante piel que se mostraba en frente.  
El sonido de la cafetera les espabila y se separan acalorados para ojear el aparato.

Una vez que ha dejado el café descansando y el silencio reina una vez más, regresa con su prometido, quien le observaba con un adorable sonrojo que coloraba sus mejillas infladas en un puchero. Le abraza de nuevo por la cintura y le hace rodear la propia abrazándole cariñoso mientras dejaba besos afectuosos por sus hombros y con paso lento se encaminaba de regreso a su habitación.


	18. Chapter 18

**Día 18: Morning lazy sex**

Como era costumbre entre ellos Minho se despierta muy temprano, al sentir como en su ventana revoloteaban un par de pájaros que avisaban la llegada de un nuevo amanecer. Poco a poco despereza sus músculos y relaja la espalda para luego girarse y una sonrisa escondida en la obscuridad de la habitación llega a sus labios, a su lado, envuelto en un nido de sábanas y escondido del mundo bajo almohadas estaba su adorado prometido; lo único que lograba apreciar por momentos era el manojo de cabello desordenado a su alrededor pero es más que suficiente para hacerle sentir tentado de tocar su piel con las manos.

Pasea sus manos por la espalda del pequeño y esconde una risita divertida al verle removerse en su sitio para escapar de su toque; Taemin suspira y se queja entre sueños más no muestra señas de despertar todavía.

Vuelve a su tarea de delinear la figura a su lado con sus manos, puede tantear sus sensuales caderas y crea dibujos sin sentido en su espalda baja; con un trazo alargado de sus dedos siente los perfectos glúteos del menor por encima de la fina tela del pijama, dicha acción le arranca un suspiro al moreno y Minho alza el rostro para ver si su prometido estaba o no despierto. Pocos momentos después Taemin le llama aún debajo de las almohadas.

—Minho —Su voz ronca y adormilada a causa de despertar tan temprano, a duras penas logra mover las piernas alertando el despertar de su cuerpo.  
—Debes despertar Minnie. —Entre susurros casi inteligibles su pequeño intenta quejarse sobre porqué debía estar despierto tan temprano, por qué no podía solo dormir hasta más tarde. —Tenemos que desayunar con nuestros padres. —Así es, los Choi y los Lee habían decidido arreglar una de esas extrañas y esporádicas reuniones donde todos estaban juntos y sus bocas se llenaban de alegría y expectativa en la próxima unión entre sus hijos; Taemin se queja más alegando que tenía menos ganas de salir de la cama. Minho por su lado sonríe con malicia saboreando por segundos el hecho de que su prometido no puede verle y se acerca a su cuerpo para dejar un acalorado mordisco sobre la suave piel de sus muslos internos y Taemin se sobresalta crispado de nervios.  
—¡Minho! —Finalmente el chico se aleja de las calidez arrulladora de las sábanas y lanza una almohada en dirección al castaño que no hace amago de esquivarlo, solo acepta el acolchado golpe y da rienda suelta a su risa.

Le domina por encima dejándole en su misma posición como había despertado y deja besos amorosos sobre su cuerpo.

—Pero tengo sueño. —Se queja el moreno en voz suave y un puchero al descubrir las pervertidas intenciones del hombre que amaba a tales horas de la maña.  
—Está bien. —Aleja el cabello que se acumula en su rostro y sonríe tranquilo al chico una vez que sus miradas chocan, le abraza por la cintura unos momentos para después crear un camino de besos por su cuello y hombros y hasta su espalda, disfrutando de como la piel del pequeño comenzaba a erizarse.  
Acaricia despacio sus costados y palmea sus glúteos, uno en cada mano sonriendo al ver como la espalda de su pequeño se arquea y sus caderas de alzan. —Voy a darte vuelta Tae. —Murmura sobre su piel y el moreno asiente en ademán flojo.

Al tenerle frente a sí, no pierde tiempo y ataca uno de los coloridos pezones atractivos que se le presentan, les llena de besos, los mordisquea, los hace girar con su lengua y solo los deja ir una vez que les siente endurecer; Taemin con los ojos cerrados, movía los brazos a su alrededor y respira el nombre del castaño.  
Alzando las caderas se encuentra con las del pequeño y el solo contacto les tiene suspirando a ambos.

Sube el rostro a su prometido y le besa con pasión adentrando su lengua sin mucha fuerza ni restricción; el tacto era cariñoso, nada apresurado, ellos solo disfrutaban de su pequeño mundo. Se aleja solo centímetros encontrando adorable el cómo sus labios permanecen unidos por un fino hilo transparente de humedad.

Regresa a su tarea de probar toda extensión de piel del pequeño y a medida que desciende puede sentir el despertar de la hombría del moreno, sin esperar demasiado le atrapa con sus labios y entrecierra los ojos disfrutando de los gemidos de su pequeño que se transformaban en música para sus oídos. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo se entretiene con el acto de relajar el escondido punto de placer entre sus piernas.

Juntos como piezas de rompecabezas perfecto, sus cuerpo se unen en una suave, fluida y acalorada estocada por parte del mayor, se miran a los ojos con deseo y luego de asegurarse que el cuerpo del más pequeño se acopla a la sensación inicial, sus instintos salen a flote en un baile sensual donde sus caderas pierden el control y de sus bocas solo se escuchan la combinación de sus nombres entrecortados.

Por encima de la pared de su habitación el reloj analógico marcaba los minutos pasar de forma distraída y en la mesa de noche un teléfono celular comienza a vibrar aclamando la llegada de una llamada que pasa más que desapercibida para el par enredado entre sábanas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Día 19: Outdoors**

Taemin resopla sonoro y lanza una mirada desagradable a sus padres aun cuando los adultos no le prestan la más mínima atención, atrapado se sentía en el confinado espacio del asiento trasero del auto y busca su teléfono para crear una nueva lista de canciones que le entretenga y le haga olvidar por momentos a dónde se dirigía y por qué le molestaba la idea de abandonar su casa, aunque fuese solo por unas cortas vacaciones. Una escapada de fin de semana le aseguraban sus padres.

Contempla aburrido como poco a poco la ciudad con sus grandes edificios luminosos comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a la carretera; el sol brillaba alto y la repetición de árboles a cada lado del camino le hacen sentir mareado.  
Iba camino a casa de su abuela, a quien no había visto en años y la que por alguna razón poco convincente sus padres han decidido visitar, así que renegando su suerte, cierra los ojos para poder concentrarse en la música y ruega al universo que la travesía no le parezca infinita.

Para cuando el automóvil se detiene y su madre le avisa que han llegado a su destino, el pequeño pelirrojo parpadea varias veces alejando el letargo de su cuerpo y sus músculos arden por el haber permanecido tanto tiempo en una posición tan incómoda. Sus pies le sostienen a duras penas y lucha con su maleta hasta la entrada de la casa, el camino era poco estable, lleno de piedras y de leve tierra por lo que las pequeñas ruedas de su equipaje no lograban hacer uno de su mejor función, que era llevarle con facilidad.  
Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando a sus oídos llega el desvanecido pero penetrante zumbido de pequeños insectos sobrevolando a su alrededor.

Por esa razón era que odiaba el viajar al lado campestre a las afueras de la ciudad. Él sentía un pánico inexplicable ante los insectos y aquel lugar calificaba como el nido perfecto para que esos rastreros animales viviesen por todos lados, además carecía de buena recepción por lo que su teléfono moría por completo sin modo alguno de ser salvado, como si estuviesen varados en medio de la nada.

—¿Acaso este guapo joven es mi pequeño Taeminnie? —Su abuela le saluda con afecto y su mal humor parece desaparecer por momentos mientras él sonríe devolviendo el cariño a la anciana, no importase que tanto se quejase luego, él simplemente quería a su abuela. Todavía puede recordar con cariño y diversión como la mujer mayor solía escabullir en su habitación pequeñas galletas de distintas formas aun después de la cena.

Horas más tarde cuando el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse por un vasto manto negro del cual sobresaltaban luceros de luz, su abuela se le hacer y posa una cálida mano sobre el hombro llamando su atención, sus padres se encontraban dormidos ya alegando que el viaje les había dejado muy agotados, por lo que, apenas terminaron de cenar y bebieron un poco del té especial de la abuela, cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio.

—¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo por el sendero? —Le rodea los hombros con una espesa manta de lana. —Hay un lago al final y estoy segura de que te gustará.  
—¿Está bien? —Gira el rostro y la expresión sonriente de su abuela le tranquiliza, él no era el chico más emprendedor a la hora de recorrer espacios justo en lo que parecía un bosque, pero si su abuela le daba el visto bueno, era más que obvio que se trataba de un lugar seguro. Envolviendo su cuerpo por completo en la calidez y seguridad de la manta que cargaba, lanza una rápida mirada a la casa encontrándose con que su abuela estaba en la ventana esperando su partida y con una última sonrisa apresura el paso hacia el sendero.

El trecho hasta el curioso lago que su abuela le había mencionado no es tan largo como se imaginaba, de hecho solo le toma unos pocos minutos y aunque todavía se sobresaltaba un poco al sentir los diminutos animales voladores a su alrededor, siente que su respiración se acorta ante la belleza del paisaje que se le presentaba frente a los ojos.

El lago amplio, rodeado de distintos árboles frondosos y pequeñas flores de distintos colores, se mostraba calmado y tranquilos, sus aguas serenas daban la impresión de gran profundidad al parecer de un color obscuro, un negro azulado a causa del reflejo de la luna.  
Perdido en el esplendor se encontraba, que le cuesta percatarse de la figura extraña que se encontraba al otro lado del lago; a sus orillas recostado del tronco de un árbol se encontraba un ser dormido, allí a la intemperie, rodeado de pequeñas luciérnagas que daban vueltas a su alrededor como si estuviesen en guardia.

Taemin frota sus ojos creyendo que se trataba de una visión, de una ilusión, quizás se había caído de camino al lago y se había golpeado la cabeza lo suficientemente grave como hacerle alucinar. Con pasos cuidadosos comienza a acercarse a la curiosa persona, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien pudiese dormir en una noche fría como aquella.

Su cabello castaño se enrollaba en descuidados rizos que no terminaban de formarse y caía a todos lados de forma desordenada, cejas y espesas pestañas obscuras enmarcaban su rostro haciéndole ver quizás un tanto más pálido de lo que era, su nariz perfilada y colorados pómulos realzaban sus labios entreabiertos, carnosos y atrayentes.  
Sus amplios hombros y cuello estaban al descubierto y en su pecho eran visibles las clavículas, su figura se desdibujaba en finas y seductoras líneas que mostraban lo tonificado de cuerpo hasta las caderas, donde una muda de ropa, un pantalón blanco, el cual se veía muy limpio si tomaba en consideración el ambiente que rodeaba. Abre los ojos como platos y una fuerte exclamación escapa de su boca, ¡aquel hombre estaba casi desnudo en el medio de la nada!

Tal parece que sus acciones alertan al ser que ahora abría los ojos y escaneaba el lugar. Taemin cubre sus ojos con la manta y se gira para no verle sintiéndose avergonzado, sin poder percatarse de la mirada entretenida y cautelosa que le dedicaba el extraño.

—¡Lo siento! —Grita lo más alto que sus pulmones le permiten sintiéndose verdaderamente avergonzado y huye apresurado sin darle tiempo al otro de siquiera mediar palabra.

La vez segunda en la que Taemin vuelve a encontrarse con el curioso ser, es incluso desde un ángulo más cercano; la noche siguiente decide contemplar las estrellas y se cree completamente solo cuando le ve aparecer desde las profundidades del lago. Tal parece que el hombre no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia puesto que simplemente se encamina goteando por todos lados al mismo sitio en el que le había visto la vez anterior, él se siente inseguro pero al mismo tiempo no puede desviar la vista de semejante escena.

Gotas de agua fría se deslizaban por su espalda descubierta y su pantalón, como una segunda piel, mostraba su tonificada figura, Taemin no puede evitar el avergonzado sonrojo que sube a sus mejillas.

—Sé que estas allí. —Una voz fuerte, clara y grave le sorprende y se encoje en su cuerpo asustado de que le vayan a lastimar. —Está bien, no te haré daño. —El hombre se gira y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzan en el amplio espacio enviando un electrizante escalofrío a su espalda, ladeando el rostro le dedica una sonrisa suave.

Sale de su escondite detrás de un mullido arbusto y con paso lento queda dentro del campo de visión del extraño, sus ojos muestran la total sorpresa que sentía al contemplar como de la espalada del ser brotaban unas amplias y coloridas alas casi traslucidas en efecto tornasol, debía ser una broma.

Su abuela de pequeño le había llenado la cabeza de historias fantasiosas sobre como en el lago vivía una poderosa hada de bosque, que se encargada de mantener la vegetación de todo el lugar; él siempre que visitaba permanecía largas horas bajo el sendero pero nunca había logrado encontrarse con tal ser mágico hasta que eventualmente sus padres dejaron de llevarle a aquel sitio y él solo optó por olvidar los relatos, así que dé cuenta nueva encontrarse con el mítico ser parecía surreal.

—No pensé que regresarías.  
—¿Cómo? —Parpadea confundido, no entendía lo que el _hada_ le estaba diciendo. En un fugaz movimiento el castaño queda a su lado asustándole más el sutil, cálido y poderoso toque de sus dedos contra su mejilla llena su mente de imágenes que viajaban con prisa frente a sus parpados.  
Se veía a sí mismo hace años en ese mismo sitio sonriendo en dirección al lago, saludaba alegre y luego regresaba a sus padres con paso apresurado. En otra ocasión se bañaba a luz de la luna en el lago sin sentirse congelar, de lo contrario el agua era tibia y le mantenía a flote con facilidad. Así seguía, como una película sus recuerdos iban despertando.  
Él conocía al ser que tenía enfrente.

Sus manos tiemblan y con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos posa los dedos sobre las mejillas del más alto que esperaba paciente.

—¿Minho? —Susurra aun incrédulo más su corazón inicia una carrera desenfrenada al observar como el ente le sonreía amplio.  
—¿Si, Minnie?  
—¡Minho! —Olvidando todo rastro de temor y timidez, se lanza a los brazos del ser mientras suelta una risita divertida. Años habían pasado ya al punto de que sí había olvidado a su amigo, ese curioso ser que habitaba el bosque y con el que se había topado años atrás en un mero accidente, Taemin debía regresar a casa pero por capricho seguía en el mismo sitio cuando sin saber cómo, inicia un espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Una fuerte ventisca le hace cerrar los ojos y para cuando su visión regresa, las luciérnagas parecen inundar el lugar brindándole un brillo fantástico y la vegetación a su alrededor comienza a cambiar; era magia.

Sentados, juntos quizás más de lo necesario, Taemin no puede evitar robar miradas pequeñas al ser y mordisquea su labio nervioso.

—¿Sucede algo? —Minho habla suave aun sin girarse a verle.  
—¿Puedo? —Justo como aquella lejana vez en la que se habían conocido, Taemin no puede evitar la creciente y extraña curiosidad de sentir bajo sus dedos la radiante piel del castaño, como para cerciorar que en verdad era tan suave como parecía.  
Minho simplemente le deja ser y cierra los ojos a la espera de contacto.

Con la punta de los dedos casi con miedo de causarle daño comienza a delinear sus rasgos. Su nariz y justo debajo de sus pestañas, suprime las ganas de soltar risa ante lo suave; sus mejillas y su mentón. Desliza las manos y contempla entretenido la pronunciada manzana doble de Adam, ambas clavículas a lo largo y su pecho, roza descuidado uno los pezones obscurecidos y retrae sus manos ante el suspiro complacido que escapa del más alto. Su corazón se agita una vez más en su pecho al ser consciente de la mirada penetrante y nublada que le dedica el castaño pero Minho no hace el más mínimo movimiento en su persona, más bien parecía esperar que fuese él quien decidiese como continuar, dándole total libertad de alejarse si era lo que deseaba.  
En su rostro es obvio el nerviosismo y agradece el estar sentado porque temía que sus piernas perdiesen toda fuerza al solo pensar en lo que quería hacer.

Cierra los ojos apenado y aun así se inclina para tomar con los labios el atractivo pezón que antes había tocado con las manos. Le siente tensar los músculos y con una lentitud tortuosa, delinea su contorno con la punta de la lengua para luego dejarle un mordisco sutil. Minho le atrae a su cuerpo, posicionándole entre sus piernas y una vez que el pelirrojo se aleja dejándole aturdido, deja su frente contra el pequeño hombro del menor y suspira mientras un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

En nueva valentía posa cortos besos sobre la sedosa piel del cuello del pequeño y sonríe contra ella al sentirle estremecer.

Se aleja meros centímetros para poder verle a los ojos y acaricia sus mejillas sonrosadas. Él sabía mejor que nadie que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una tontería, el depositar sentimientos en un humano era sacrilegio del que había escuchado toda su vida y hubo momentos en los que se preguntaba a sí mismo como era posible que un ser del bosque como él pudiese interesarse en simples seres que solo parecían trabajar para destruir su ecosistema. Sí, él nunca lo había entendido hasta que un buen día el pequeño y juguetón Lee Taemin se cruza en su camino.

El pequeño no parecía asustado de su figura, es más, le daba toda su atención y siempre que se encontraban en aquellos momentos donde el pelirrojo pasaba tiempo en el lago, encontraba la manera de hacerle preguntas extravagantes, llenas de curiosidad.

Ahora, años más tarde le tenía de nuevo en sus brazos y aunque estaba seguro de que sería así por última vez, no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Le toma del mentón y despeja de su rostro de los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente, sin hacerse esperar demasiado, atrapa sus labios en un suave y sutil toque.  
Permanecen en la misma posición varios momentos hasta que Taemin jadea sorprendido entreabriendo los labios y Minho se aprovecha de adentran en su boca su escurridiza lengua; le quieta el aliento y su agarre se afianza mientras le devora con pasión sin darle descanso. Para cuando el pequeño logra escapar, su rostro está cubierto de un apetitoso carmín y el castaño no puede evitar dejar su lengua a la luz para probarle una vez más. Se siente reacio a dejarle ir pero a sus oídos llega la dulce voz de aquella graciosa anciana que llamaba a Taemin en medio de la noche.

En un rápido pestañeo le deja solo en medio de la noche. Taemin se abraza a si mismo acalorado cuando la fría brisa de la noche choca contra su espalda y con pasos apresurados y temblorosos corre el camino de regreso donde su abuela le estaba esperando.


	20. Chapter 20

**Día 20: Skip nº 2**

Suspira cerrando los ojos algo cansada, en sus manos se enrollaba una taza de café humeante que le brindaba un poco de calidez y esconde parte del rostro en la mullida bufanda que rodeaba su cuello; el sonido del suave móvil colgado en la puerta le alerta la entrada de un nuevo cliente al pequeño café.  
Un adorable sonrojo sube a sus mejillas al percatarse de quien se trataba.

Una figura alta, de líneas marcadas por el ejercicio se veía refugiada del frío gracias a una chaqueta de cuero negro y encima un gran abrigo blanco con negro en diseño abstracto, de su cabello azabache sobresalía una cinta decorativa color azul turquesa y sus piernas largas en un pantalón de vestir, Choi Minjung siempre lograba robarle la respiración.

Observa atenta como la chica ordena una bebida con una sonrisa, y no puede evitar juguetear con los dedos sobre la tapa del vaso que contenía su extraña combinación de café y chocolate mientras suspira derrotada, ella en verdad sentía deseos de que poder solo acercarse a la chica y hablarle, eso era lo que su amiga Gibwoon le había aconsejado que hiciera pero ella en su naturaleza asustadiza y tímida, sentía un nudo en la garganta ante la mera idea de dirigirle palabra a la mayor. Ensimismada en sus revoltosos pensamientos no se da cuenta de una sombra que se le acerca hasta que siente como le tocan suave el brazo, Taeyeon se gira confundida.

No puede esconder su impresión cuando nadie más que la misma Minjung se encontraba a pocos pasos de su persona y le sonreía con su distintiva y clásica expresión de dulzura y calidez.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Taeyeon escanea con prisa sus alrededor encontrando que, de hecho habían mesas vacías en el local pero aun así la mayor decidía pedirle el compartir el asiento, asiente atontada parpadeando varias veces en un gesto que a la recién llegada se le tornaba divertido y adorable. —Gracias, Taeyeon-ah. —La castaña no puede evitar el señalar a la chica que ahora ocupaba el asiento frente suya totalmente asombrada, sin tomar en consideración que quizás el gesto podía ser considerado ofensivo aunque a Minjung no parecía molestarle en absoluto.  
—¿Me conoces? —A la más pequeña no le queda otra opción que ladear el rostro extrañada y Minjung suelta una risita por lo bajo; posando un brazo sobre la mesa y apoyando su rostro con una mano sonríe sin dejar de observar las acciones la castaña. —¿Cómo? —La morena se endereza y rebusca entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta una pequeña nota que, por el tiempo, parecía estar arrugada pero a Taeyeon no se le dificultaba en absoluto el reconocerla.  
Allí estaba esa curiosa y pequeña nota que le había dejado a la mayor una fría mañana de invierno; Taeyeon avergonzada, esconde más el rostro en la bufanda aunque no pierde el contacto visual con Minjung y es capaz de escuchar como la morena le habla en susurros.  
—Gracias. —Acto seguido Minjung le acaricia el cabello despeinándole un poco con cariño y luego de ojear el reloj pulsera en su muñeca, descubre que es hora de marcharse. Quizás había sido demasiado corto pero aun así estaba agradecida.

Minjung llevaba ya algunas semanas inquita luego de encontrar aquella pequeña pero encantadora nota que le había alegrado la mañana y le había motivado a trabajar más duro en los entrenamientos; al principio no tenía la más mínima idea de quien podría ser la responsable de tal gesto, pero luego de escuchar entre pasillos como su compañera de clase Gibwoon le comentaba a su amiga en común, Eunsook, el gesto de la pequeña dongsaeng llamada Taeyeon, ella se había dedicado a encontrar a la chica. Y luego de unas cuantas horas de soborno hacia la misma Gibwoon, Minjung había logrado localizar a Taeyeon.

Lo que jamás se había imaginado era que Taeyeon en cuestión era aquella pequeña persona que ella había comenzado a encontrar en medio de la multitud en sus partidos y competiciones. Aun sin saber quién era, Minjung agradecía cada grito de victoria y en fondo le llenaba de orgullo el leer su nombre en pancartas que la pequeña sostenía a modo de apoyo.

—Nos vemos luego Taeyeon-ah. —Hace una leve reverencia y luego de acariciarle el cabello por última vez, Minjung se encamina a las afueras del local a donde fuese que sus pies le decían que debía estar a aquellas horas.  
Taeyeon solo puede contemplar embobada como la chica se aleja con paso lento y aunque la mayor no le pueda ver, asiente varias veces como queriendo cerciorarse de la promesa hecha al aire acerca de un nuevo encuentro.

La poca esperada vibración que generaba su celular dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo le sorprende y una vez que tiene el aparato entre las manos, un furioso sonrojo sube a sus mejillas. No era otra que su amiga Gibwoon.

 _Es una cita._


	21. Chapter 21

**Día 20: Shower Sex**

Su cuerpo cubierto con una bata de baño danzaba por la habitación a pies descalzos, tarareaba una suave tonada mientras se entretenía con la tarea de llenar la bañera de burbujas y florares fragancias. Tantea la temperatura con los dedos y sonríe para sí complacido, deja la bata caer al suelo y poco a poco, con cuidado de no balancearse demasiado, queda rodeado de agua destinada a relajar sus músculos.

Se estira lo más que puede en el espacio un tanto reducido para sus largas piernas y siente los azulejos de la pared con la punta de los dedos sacándole una risita divertida. Atrapa la esponja con sus manos y luego de aplicar jabón líquido pierde el tiempo en hacer su extremidades resbalosas del contacto; hace más burbujas y ríe más alto ante el reino lleno de jabón y graciosas burbujas traslucidas que volaban por la habitación, ensimismado en su aniñado actuar estaba que no se percatada de la figura que llevaba ya algunos minutos observándole desde el umbral de la puerta.

El castaño escondía una sonrisa divertida y afectuosa una vez que sus ojos se posan sobre el cuerpo del moreno, el agua turbia no le dejaba divagar demasiado pero él se conformaba de momentos con la extensión de piel que le mostraba las tonificadas piernas a causa de horas interminables de ejercicio y baile.

—¿Te diviertes? —Taemin se sobresalta ante la voz ronca y entretenida que le habla y gira el rostro con prisa logrando que varios mechones queden adheridos a su frente, se acerca al filo de la bañera y saluda al mayor con un movimiento de sus manos.  
—¡Minho! —Endereza la espalda con la intención de acercarse al recién llegado pero cuando a su cuerpo le llega una ráfaga de aire frío, decide mejor esconderse en la seguridad que el agua aun templada le ofrecía pero no antes sin ladear el rostro en dirección al castaño para inclinarse y sonreír despacio una vez que Minho está lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciarle el cabello. Como un pequeño, alza los brazos cuidadoso se no mojar al hombre, en un gesto de querer tenerle cerca.  
Habían pasado quizás demasiadas horas separados, ahora que le tenía en frente Taemin solo quería abrazarle con fuerza y acunarse en su pecho.

Minho ríe en un tono grave y se inclina para quedar a la altura del pequeño, le acaricia la mejilla con los dedos y posa un corto beso sobre su nariz.

—Acompáñame —Taemin le pide lanzándole una mirada coqueta tras las pestañas y él solo puede suspirar derrotado, ¿cómo era posible que él no tuviese ningún tipo de voluntad para contradecir al más joven?  
—En un momento. —Le ve alejarse de la habitación, probablemente a liberarse del molesto traje que tenía puesto desde la mañana, aunque tomando en consideración la forma en como la tela le daba una gran apreciación del perfecto y redondo trasero del mayor, él no tenía por qué oponerse.

Jadea sorprendido y cubre sus ojos con las manos casi avergonzado al contemplar como el castaño regresaba a las cuatro paredes completamente desnudo, sin siquiera una toalla que le rodease la cintura. Es turno de Minho de reír una vez más con un dejo entrañable ante las actitudes avergonzadas del chico, como si fuese la primera vez que le viese de esa forma.

—Ven aquí Minnie. —Aun con los ojos cerrado puede escuchar con total atención como Minho se adentra en la bañera y a él no le queda más opción que acceder ya que el espacio se había reducido considerablemente; queda sentado en el regazo del mayor y le rodea la cintura con las piernas, le abraza por el cuello y su mejilla se posa contra el hombro contrario. Suspira agradecido de la cercanía.  
Minho le abraza por la cintura y le atrae por completo a su pecho, deja un beso amoroso sobre su cabello; permanecen en la misma posición por unos cuantos minutos.

Sus labios se encuentran con lentitud, casi con parsimonia, no hay prisas ni apuro, solo existen ellos dos en ese momento y con un beso es más que suficiente para entender lo mucho que se habían extrañado.  
Taemin sube las manos por su cuello y no le deja escapar posando una mano en su cabello, la temperatura va en aumento cuando sus besos dejan de ser afectuosos para volverse más apasionados y necesitados.

Sus caderas se encuentran sugerentes, poco importaba ya que el agua se hubiese enfriado o que el piso se viese cubierto de agua; no pasa demasiado para que sus cuerpos se vean unidos a la perfección mientras palabras y promesas de eternidad sean susurradas en sus oídos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Día 22: On the Desk**

La luz del sol que moría en la lejanía se colaba entre las ventanas del salón de clase pero a él poco le interesaba el hecho de que el tiempo seguía su curso y que lo correcto era el alejarse de las instalaciones de la institución educativa una vez que se ha cumplido el horario de clases y enderezar los pies camino a casa; no, eso a él ya no parecía importarle en absoluto. Él prefería por sobre todas las cosas el aprovechar el extraño, adorable y sorprendente momento de valentía que le presentaba el pequeño entre sus brazos y simplemente disfrutar del momento.

No sabe cómo, no sabe en qué momento, pero para él se había convertido en una prueba casi imposible de realizar, el decir que no; su fuerza de voluntad había desaparecido por completo ante la figura menuda de unos de sus estudiantes, ese pequeño de cabello obscuro que caía sobre su frente enmarcando su rostro, haciendo le ver más delicado de lo que en realidad era. El contemplarle era hábito, era una adicción.

Luego de enterarse a causa del pequeño que ese chico rubio un año mayor a Taemin que siempre le acompañaba a la hora del almuerzo, había comenzado a lanzarle miradas cuestionables y acusadoras ya que creía que el mayor se había encizañado con el más pequeño debido a sus actitudes despistadas que podían pasar de malos modelos. El castaño ríe de buena gana, que equivocado estaba. Si bien era cierto que Minho había hecho más que claro su atención hacia el chico, luego de meses no había tenido mínima intención repetir aquellos encuentros esporádicos con el chico en espacios confinados a las narices de las autoridades educativas pero Taemin había encontrado la confianza y audacia en sí mismo para, aun en movimientos y miradas sutiles, hacerle saber que él le correspondía la necesidad.

Y ahora, el estar sentado en su regazo con ambas piernas a los lados de su cintura era en definitiva una declaración de seguridad.

—Profesor. —Aquel mero título por obligación escapa de aquellos labios carnosos, sonrojados y atrayentes en absoluto y con una sola mirada al dulce rostro del más joven encuentra la urgencia de solo dejarse llevar ante los deseos escondidos de su corazón, y como bien él sabía, no podía decir que no. Le atrae a su cuerpo en un movimiento suave y fluido, con una mano que sube por su cuello y le mantiene quieto por el cuello, sus labios se encuentran en un toque casto, casi asustadizo. Atrás habían quedado los furiosos y fogosos contactos llenos de lujuria poco oculta.

Taemin le rodea el cuello con los brazos y suspira, dulce escape de oxigeno atrapado entre sus labios y sus ojos se cierran en un gesto inocente. Minho no puede evitar el contemplarle de aquella manera, tan frágil, crédulo y familiar.

—Quiero… —Exhala entrecortado mientras deja su frente descansar frente a la contraria y con sus manos juega con el cuello del traje del mayor.

—Lo sé. —Minho le acaricia las mejillas con los pulgares y le besa una vez más sin esperar respuesta robándose por completo el aire de sus pulmones. —Lo sé. —En un movimiento sutil y continuo, sus manos se pasean por los costados del cálido cuerpo frente a sí hasta posarse donde la espalda pierde nombre. En cada una de sus manos atrapa la extensión de piel que se le presenta y aun por encima de la ropa los acaricia arrancando un suspiro hondo de Taemin.

—Por favor. —Susurra contra su oído y con una mezcla de besos y mordiscos se entretiene detrás de su oreja y parte de su cuello.

Siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda entera y sus caderas se alzan sugerentes hacia el moreno, captura sus labios de nuevo dejando atrás el cuidado para apoderarse de ellos con fuerza y determinación, domina por completo sus acciones y reacciones con solo mantenerle quieto y asegurado entre sus brazos.

Taemin se ocupa en aligerar el lazo que mantenía su corbata en perfecta posición y por momentos recuerda la pieza de tela que él conservaba en su habitación, prenda que había pertenecido al hombre y que ahora era su más preciada posesión. Libera sus hombros de la parte superior del exquisito traje que llevaba puesto el castaño para ese día y por momentos se detiene dejando ambas manos sobre la blanca camisa, sintiendo bajo esta los marcados pectorales.

Sus ojos se encuentran y su lengua sale al encuentro de los lastimados labios de los que aún no se sentía cansado, caso contrario, ahora que los había probado, no quería pensar en nada más; pero puede entender la actitud reacio casi temerosa del pequeño, Taemin en ningún momento había sido capaz de posar mano contra la piel desnuda de Minho, nunca antes.

Asiente solemne dándole paso completo de hacer a sus deseos.

Taemin le dedica una brillante sonrisa, casi aniñada y llena de ternura para luego dejar un beso cariñoso en su mejilla casi extraño y fuera de lugar tomando en consideración la posición en la que se encontraban pero Minho no parecía importarle en absoluto, él más bien le daba la bienvenida a cualquier acto afectuoso y valiente por parte del moreno.

Con ambas manos en el pecho del mayor, Taemin se dedica por momentos a solo sentirle sobre la tela, las líneas marcadas de sus músculos y abdominales le hacen tiritar unos segundos expectantes y con manos temblorosas y paso lento comienza la tarea de deshacer uno a uno los botones de la camisa del mayor. Minho le observa divertido y con atención, el pequeño parece perdido, le daba la impresión de que no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer ahora y quizás fuese cierto.

Relaja los hombros y coacciona al más joven de deshacerse de la prenda, la cual queda abandonada en el suelo. De cuenta nueva, Taemin le acaricia con suavidad y un jadeo sorprendido escapa de su boca ante el nuevo contacto; le abraza apresurado, chocando su pecho con vigor y Minho no puede esconder ya la creciente necesidad de sentirle por completo contra su piel. Le eleva por la cintura y una vez que su espalda choca contra el escritorio él se inclina para tomar sus labios con firmeza.

Con manos desesperadas logran librarse del pantalón del pequeño y Taemin lanza al aire un quejido casi agonizante al tiempo que su dolorosa erección es liberada por completo, Minho no pierde tiempo en masajearle y hace presión en la punta atrapando así el líquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a acumularse. Ambas hombrías chocan haciéndoles gemir sin vergüenza y con ayuda de una de sus manos les masturba al mismo tiempo.

Su boca se ocupa en el pecho del pequeño, atacando sin piedad sus pezones endurecidos y sonríe complacido al escuchar el mar de jadeos y gimoteos provenientes del moreno; gira sus caderas tentando con su miembro la escondida y pulsante entrada del pequeño y clava los ojos en el otro al verle arquear la espalda, da una larga y acalorada probada al cuello del moreno.

Agiliza los movimientos de su mano y subiendo las caderas crea falsas estocadas hasta que uno de sus dedos se adentra en el apretado pasaje; la impaciencia brota por sus poros y con urgencia otro dígito le acompaña. Con moción constante se encarga de relajar el cuerpo del pequeño que estaba dispuesto en su escritorio, con ambas piernas separadas y sus caderas se movían con rapidez ante el calor sofocante y la necesidad de placer; un último dígito se encuentro en lo más profundo de su ser y sus piernas se convierten en gelatina mientras el aire le falta en los pulmones, su corazón golpeteaba presuroso contra sus costillas y su mirada se obscurece ante el éxtasis.

Su garganta comienza a doler una vez que no logra contener sus quejidos que iban en aumento.

Minho desacelera el movimiento de su muñeca contra la endurecida piel del más joven y solo se concentra en penetrarle con sus dedos, disfrutando de cada pequeña acción. Taemin alzaba las caderas en intento vago de lograr que los dígitos permanecieran dentro suyo y su espalda formaba un arco seductor perlado de sudor; sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al escritorio al punto de dejar marcas con sus uñas, una vez que le sabe listo aleja los dígitos de su estrechez solo para delinear su anillo con la punta de los dedos y luego de tocarse a sí mismo unos cuantos segundos, siente la creciente presión estancarse en su vientre. Se posiciona con facilidad entre las piernas del pequeño y le acaricia los muslos con dulzura luego de sentirle tenso.

—Shhh. —Le arrulla y le besa a modo de distracción al tiempo que comienza a adentrarse en profundo en su interior. Taemin cierra los ojos con fuerza y se aferra a la espalda del hombre acallando un quejido adolorido ante el contacto de la punta, Minho con la desesperada urgencia de solo mover sus caderas en conducta casi animal, clava las uñas en la cintura de Taemin y suprime un gruñido gutural al dejar un mordisco entre su cuello y hombro, lo más seguro es que dejase una marca dudosa de explicar y a la que seguramente le tomaría día desaparecer.

La estrechez y el calor del cuerpo que le rodeaba era sofocante, dolorosa y exquisita; para cuando finalmente Taemin es capaz de tomarle por completo suelta un suspiro casi aliviado y limpió de sus ojos rebeldes lágrimas. Minho le llena de besos las mejillas, el cuello y la nariz arrancando una risita divertida que se convierte en un gemido entrecortado una vez que sus cuerpos se mueven solo centímetros.

Acariciando su cintura y su espalda baja el castaño cree hacerle sentir más tranquilo y en un sorpresivo ataque, toma sus pezones, uno con su boca y el otro con una mano mientras que la mano libre regresa a su cometido de satisfacerle. En una estocada experimental se mueve cuidadoso observando el rostro del moreno y sonríe al no encontrar rastro de dolor, creando una nueva marca en la sedosa piel que se presentaba da rienda suelta a su lujuria y sus caderas se mueven en placer y satisfacción.

Los sonidos que salen a luz del pequeño le excitan al punto de enloquecer y sus caderas erráticas hacen que el escritorio bajo suyo comience a moverse de lugar. Regresa a su silla y lleva consigo el cuerpo desesperado del pequeño, Taemin se sorprende ante el súbito cambio y se aferra sólido a los hombros del castaño llevando la cabeza hacia atrás a medida que su cuerpo era embestido sin piedad siendo invadido de deleite y gozo.

—¡Minho! —Le llama a gritos y sus labios se encuentran descuidados dejando mordiscos y besos a medias. Con todo el auto-control posible sus acciones parecen perder vigor, sus embestidas son más lentas pero no menos precisas, en ningún momento deja de estimular lo más profundo del moreno y Taemin le dedica un quejido en reproche, él pequeño estaba cerca, quizás muy cerca y él aún no le dejaría ser. —Tócate. —Parecía una simple sugerencia pero la mirada nublada y obscurecida del mayor no le dejaba espacio a quejas, un sonrojo avergonzado sube a sus mejillas y Minho quiere reír, tomando en consideración la posición en la que se encontraban no creía que el joven sentiría dejo de bochorno pero parecía estaba equivocado. Taemin esconde el rostro en el cuello del castaño y gimotea ruborizado.

Minho le masturba con cuidado alentándole a continuar al punto de llevar su mano hasta su erección y con sus manos sobrepuestas Taemin encuentra seguridad suficiente para continuar por sí mismo. El hombre cautivado por la imagen, de cuenta nueva apresura las estocadas con sus caderas y cree perder la razón cuando las paredes internas del pequeño se contraen apresándolo con deleite.

Taemin no puede soportarlo más, todo su cuerpo envuelto en placer cegador, una descarga de eléctrica adrenalina viaja por sus venas y finalmente el ardor en su vientre es librado, derramándose por completo en su estómago, pecho y parte del pecho contrario. Su figura pierde estabilidad y se apoya por completo en el hombre que continuaba sus estocadas furiosas contra su piel y le dejaba exhausto de placer sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo hipersensible de su cuerpo. Cuando siente al mayor llenarle por completo, invadiendo todo su ser, gime cansado y emocionado.

Permanecen en el mismo sitio regulando sus respiraciones.

—No me puedo mover. —Se queja por lo bajo ganándose así un leve risa proveniente del mayor que le acaricia los muslos creando pequeñas formas indefinidas.

—Está bien. —Aleja el cabello de sus ojos y toma sus labios con suavidad, dejando atrás la pasión acalorada. De cuenta nueva Taemin se ve levantado contra el escritorio y suelta un grito asustado mientras que Minho solo sonríe y empuja contra su cuerpo aun en su interior, el moreno se aferra a sus anchos hombros y casi llora. El castaño le acaricia los glúteos y finalmente se aleja de su cuerpo volviendo a sentarse solo para contemplar como sus fluidos se escurrían entre las piernas del pequeño.

No presta atención al hecho que sus pantalones ya no se encontraban limpios.


	23. Chapter 23

**Día 23: Skip nº 3**

Con el ceño marcado, sus cejas se veían muy cercanas en seña de concentración, sus pequeñas manos estaban ocupadas decorando el gran cartel que se había dedicado a hacer aquella tarde de verano; rodeada de papel, marcadores de colores y algo de escarcha es como le encuentra la rubia y riendo por lo bajo ante lo adorable que era su amiga, se cruza de brazos esperando en el umbral de la puerta a que la chica le prestase atención. Toca la puerta unas cuantas veces.

Taeyeon con el cabello en una coleta desordenada detiene su trabajo y queda sentada sobre sus talones para luego girar el rostro a la recién llegada. Sonríe a modo de saludo y la mayor ríe con ganas al darse cuenta de que la pequeña tenía lluvia de escarcha en las mejillas.

—Trabajando duro, ¿eh? —Gibwoon bromea y con paso cuidadoso se acerca a la más pequeña que asiente varias veces. Gatea hasta la chica y con algo de dificultad se levanta llevando consigo la gran pancarta en la que había esto coloreando toda la tarde.  
—¿Crees que le guste? —Pregunta esperanzada. Una vez que descubre que su amiga Gibwoon y Minjung compartían algún tipo de curiosa amistad, Taeyeon no había podido evitar hacerle preguntas sobre la atleta, Gibwoon finge no prestarle atención al contestarle a medias pero la verdad era que la rubia se moría de ganas por abrazar a la castaña y picarle las mejillas ante lo adorable que podía llegar a ser, aún más mostrando lo mucho que le gustaba la morena.  
—¡Más le vale que le guste. Si no yo me encargaré de darle una buena golpiza!  
—¡Unnie! —Taeyeon infla las mejillas en un puchero en discrepancia a las palabras de la mayor y la chica solo ríe despeinándole el cabello.  
—¡Vamos! Se nos hace tarde y debes limpiar tu rostro.  
—¿Eh? —La castaña ladea el rostro confundida y Gibwoon señala el espejo para que pueda ver su reflejo. Taeyeon ríe a carcajadas.

Estando bien ubicadas en las gradas, pasea la mirada por el campo tratando de encontrar a Minjung entre la multitud. Ese día se estaba celebrando la primera competición de verano en el equipo de atletismo y era más que obvio que Taeyeon estaría allí para apoyar a la mayor, Gibwoon a su lado le abraza por los hombros con una bandera en la mano izquierda y susurra en su oído la dirección correcta donde se encontraba la persona a quien le dedicaba su admiración.

Alzando ambas manos con su pancarta, se endereza por completo y llama a la morena a gritos; Minjung que en ese momento se encontraba calentando con sus compañeras de equipo desvía la mirada al público para encontrarse con la figura menuda que pedía su atención y sostenía un colorido cartel con su nombre. Justo como aquella primera vez que le había encontrado.

 _Minjung-unnie, fighting!_

Minjung sonríe y saluda en su dirección pero la interacción es corta ya que el entrenador les pedía reunirse en la banca, la competencia estaba a punto de comenzar y debían estar concentradas en la carrera.

Estando en sus puestos correspondientes, su músculos se tensan y siente el sudor concentrarse en su espalda, regula su respiración y el sonido estruendoso del silbato marca el inicio de la carrera. Sus piernas se mueven casi por inercia y con largos pasos comienza un ritmo constante, el recorrido consistía en dar tres vueltas al campo entero, ella había logrado el recorrido en varias ocasiones a un buen tiempo pero no debía confiarse.  
Las competidoras se juntan en los dos primeros carriles y poco a poco salen a flote los intentos de sobrepasarse entre sí. A cada vuelta cerca de la meta Minjung agilizaba el paso logrando adelantar a las otras competidoras y a medida que la distancia se acortaba los gritos de los espectadores era cada vez más alto.  
No fue realmente sorpresa el verle cruzar la meta llevándose así la medalla de oro.

Taeyeon que seguía con atención sus pasos, respira con tranquilidad y un grito contento escapa de su boca al saber que la morena ha sido la ganadora, se abraza contra Gibwoon que celebraba de igual forma en conjunto con el resto del público, vitoreando gritos de alegría.

Minjung elige ese momento para señalar en su dirección, al principio solo le saludaba con la mano en un gesto simple y hasta inocente hasta que decide lanzarle un beso al aire combinado con un guiño; Taeyeon abre los ojos sorprendida y siente las piernas volverse gelatina, cae sentada de regreso a las gradas y cubre su rostro escondiendo el pronunciado sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse.  
Para cuando la multitud comienza a dispersarse Gibwoon le lleva a duras penas lejos de las gradas y no le queda opción que abrazarse al cuerpo de la mayor cuando sus ojos encuentran a Minjung quien se despedía de sus amigas. La rubia le empuja en dirección a la atleta y ella juega con sus dedos insegura, Minjung se encamina a su dirección y sonríe con calidez al tenerle cerca.

—Buena carrera, Choi. —Comenta Gibwoon con las manos en la cintura y alza una ceja.  
—Gracias, Gibwoon. —Hace un leve movimiento de su cabeza dando peso a sus palabras.  
—¡Felicidades, Unnie! —Exclama un tanto contenta y Minjung le dedica toda su atención riendo por lo bajo, una de sus manos se encuentra en su cabello y le despeina cariñosa.  
—Gracias, Taeyeon-ah. —Le acaricia la mejilla y Gibwoon que presenciaba todo su actuar no puede evitar el rodar los ojos ante tanta dulzura.  
—¡Hey, Minjung! —Alguien le llama a sus espaldas. —¿Vendrás a celebrar con nosotras? —Eran sus compañeras de equipo.  
—¡Nah! Ya tengo planes. —Sonríe amplio y pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de la más pequeña. —¿Saldrías conmigo, Taeyeon-ah? —Susurra contra su oído y Taeyeon no puede evitar suspirar sorprendida y mirarle al rostro incrédula. Gibwoon que era consciente de las intenciones de la morena, forma una mueca casi burlona en sus labios y desvía la atención a su persona cuando tironea del brazo de la atleta.  
—¡Yah! ¡Vamos Choi, no tengo todo el día! —Minjung le sigue el paso a la rubia haciendo un gesto de despedida a sus amigas que reían a carcajadas, las cuales sabían o al menos intuían sus sentimientos por aquella encantadora figura un tanto frágil que se aferraba a su abrazo y sonreía leve.


	24. Chapter 24

**Día 24: Shy**

Con golpes pesados y la frente contra la puerta intenta alertar a su compañero de su llegada, estaba tan cansado que no tenía la fuerza mental de buscar en sus bolsillos la llave del departamento y finalmente entrar. Key le atrapa en brazos una vez que la puerta de abre y le abraza por los hombros, arrastrando sus pies para dejarle sentado en el sillón.  
El rubio suspira ante la imagen de su amigo, su ropa aun mostraba señales de uso constante por las horas de práctica en el estudio y rostro por completo demacrado en cansancio; él sabía que Taemin no había conseguido buenas horas de descanso a causa de todo el trabajo que les consumía a ambos, pero no podía permitir que la conducta continuase. El no dormir incluso ya le estaba afectando la concentración al momento de mantener el ritmo.

—Te ves horrible.  
—Me siento horrible. —Se aquejan y concuerdan con la presente estado del pequeño y el mayor solo puede suspirar derrotado. —Es mejor que vayas a darte un baño. —Taemin asiente descuidado pero no hace amago de mover siquiera un dedo. —¡Anda! Yo te haré un té. —Ante la mención de alguno de los extraños brebajes que su amigo hacía llamar infusiones, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda pero quizás fuese eso lo que necesitase, alguna extraña mezcla de hierbas con intento de efectos medicinales lo suficientemente desagradable a su paladar para dejarle noqueado el tiempo necesario y hacerle creer en el descanso.  
Key le apresura hasta el baño y se aleja en dirección a la cocina.

Con la frente posada en sus rodillas, descansa momentáneo en la bañera; observa su reflejo en el amplio espejo que su amigo rubio le había convencido en obtener juntos y casi se siente llorar ante su aspecto. Sus ojos rojizos le imploraban por descansar y su mente agorada se llenaba de pensamientos inútiles y repetitivos que no hacían nada por calmarle. Había poco tiempo para armas todas las coreografías del nuevo musical del estudio, los estudiantes, algunos, no podía menospreciarlos a todos, no parecían tomarse el asunto en serio y aunque estaba más que claro que temían la furia de Key, no era motivación suficiente para que mostrasen empeño en una buena presentación; a todo eso se le sumaba que el propietario del edificio finalmente le hubiese encontrado, gritando y exigiendo el pago del mes, ya que tenían más de una semana atrasada.  
Si, el solo deseaba cerrar los ojos por un par de horas y sentirse descansado, tranquilo de verdad.

 _¿Eso deseas?_

Abre los ojos de par en par al sentir una voz cercana a sus oídos que le susurraba de forma seductora, atrayente; incluso limpia su rostro con algo de agua templada y escanea el reducido espacio del baño esperando encontrar una figura cerca suyo, como la propia escena cliché de una película de terror, pero al final estaba solo. A las afueras podía escuchar el televisor de la sala y unos toques en la puerta le avisan que Key había entrado a la habitación.

—Taeminnie, aquí está tu té. Asegúrate de beberlo. —Asiente varias veces aun cuando el mayor no puede verle y decide salir de la tina; enrolla su cuerpo en una toalla y se abraza a sí mismo al sentir una corriente de aire a causa de la ventana abierta, caminando en la punta de sus dedos para no hacer un camino de pasoso mojados, cierra la ventana con cuidado y va en busca de una pijama que usar para esa noche.

Con la taza caliente en sus manos, agradece la calidez que le envuelve con facilidad y se acurruca aún más entre las mullidas sábanas de su cama; da pequeños sorbos a la bebida obscurecida y ríe por lo bajo al darse cuenta que en verdad era una extraña mezcolanza en su boca pero que no parecía amarga gracias al toque específico de miel. Dejando la taza a un lado en la mesa cercana a la cama, suspira tratando de relajar sus hombros y cuello; quizás el menjurje extraño en verdad estuviese haciendo efecto puesto que comienza a sentirse algo atontado y se anida en las sábanas sonriendo de a poco al sentir una familiar y al mismo tiempo extraña calidez.

Navegaba en un mar de aguas tranquilas, la moción ondeante le acunaba y no se sentía acalorado, más bien si espalda se sentía fresca como en un claro día de primavera, una nueva sonrisa se desdibuja en su rostro, había pasado quizás demasiado tiempo desde que se había sentido así de calmado. Su estrés parecía haberse acumulado desde una fatídica noche en la que tuvo un sueño extraño gracias a los alucinógenos de su amigo. Ese sueño.

Ante el recuerdo del extraño ser que había invadido su subconsciente en una agitada noche parecía a la que sufría en el presente, donde no podía conciliar el sueño, a su estómago llega aquel extraño sentido de vértigo al estar cayendo por el vacío y es combinado para peor con la idea de caer ahogado.

Su sorpresa es grande cuando de cuenta nueva se siente caer contra una superficie mullida y acolchada, rebota en un tacto esponjoso y unas plumas de distintos tonos de gris y plateado parecían volar a su alrededor haciéndole cosquillas en sus mejillas. Toma con sus manos unas cuantas plumas y contempla maravillado como parecer brillar de forma tenue contra su piel, sopla y las hace caer a los lados de la cama; su visión se ve opacada por momentos pero es completamente consciente del sonido constante de pasos que creía iban en su dirección, su corazón se agita en su pecho.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí pequeño? —Todavía es incapaz de verle pero puede imaginarle perfectamente, sonreía casi inocente en conjunto a sus palabras.

En un fugaz abrir y cerrar de ojos una curiosa figura estaba frente suyo, no lo suficiente como para que pudiese distinguirle por completo, pero si la distancia adecuada como para ser consciente de su presencia. El extraño ser hace acto de presencia con pasos lentos y silenciosos y Taemin se siente maravillado una vez más de poder contemplarle.  
Sus brazos fuertes, enmarcadas y sensuales clavículas acompañadas de un sedoso cuello del que sobresalía la manzana de Adam doble; su pecho decorado con un par de obscurecidos pezones, su estómago esculpido con las sensuales líneas de sus abdominales y un vientre plano de donde se apreciaban las caderas y el resto quedaba oculto por un par de apretados pantalones blancos. Su cabello brillante en color rubio ceniza y sus afilados ojos azules.

Su expresión parece relajarse por momentos y a Taemin le inquieta el corazón, no entendía el por qué pero no parecía ser algo común del ente el dedicarle una mirada cariñosa.

—Ven aquí. —Su cuerpo pesado solo obedece y con movimientos pequeños gatea hasta el filo de la cama y queda arrodillado ante el ser, desde donde estaba le dedica una mirada casi asustada y no puede evitar sobresaltarse ante el contacto frío afilado y puntiagudo de la fina cola que le acariciaba la espalda, arrancando así una media sonrisa del ente. —Que buen chico. —Una suave y cuidadosa caricia llega a su cabello, el hombre jugaba con los cortos mechones de su cabello y suspira con afecto. El tacto se extiende a sus mejillas y el pequeño casi por inercia entrecierra los ojos disfrutando de la dulce acción.

Un par de robustas manos se posan en su cuello y él jadea asustado ante la idea de salir lastimado pero sus temores se ven apaciguados cuando el rubio se acerca y posa un beso fantasmal sobre su frente; su espalda se relaja por completo y queda sentado sobre sus talones. El extraño ser le masajea los hombros y Taemin ríe al sentir cosquillas cerca de las costillas, se estómago se contrae y suspira ante las sutiles caricias sobre su piel, no sabe cómo ha terminado en su espalda y separa las piernas leve ante el temblor que le invade gracias a los movimientos circulares que la peculiar cola creaba en su muslo derecho.

Su mirada se vuelve turbia y un singular destello de deseo y atracción se hace presente al contemplar maravillado la soltura y sumisión del pequeño que se derretía entre sus manos.  
Le toma detrás de las rodillas y le arrastra por el filo de la cama haciéndole rodear su cintura con las piernas más acalla cualquier grito alarmante con nuevas caricias ligeras y sedosas; masajea sus tobillos y le hace estremecer al pasear ambas manos por sus piernas, el demonio ríe por lo bajo en tono grave y complacido y en un ademán atrevido palmea su aun escondido miembro arrancándole un gemido sonoro al pequeño.

Manteniéndole en su lugar continúa sus movimientos lentos sobre su piel y sonríe amplio una vez que la erección del pequeño comienza a hacerse visible y le ve levantar las caderas ligeramente. Atrapa uno de los colorados pezones en su boca y Taemin arquea la espalda sorprendido, sus manos permanecen a cada lado de su cuerpo aferrándose a las sábanas y muerde sus labios con furia tratando de estar en silencio.

—Sabes que quiero escucharte. —El demonio susurra contra su oído haciéndole sonrojar con prisa y en valentía momentánea esconde su rostro tras sus manos sintiéndose avergonzado. Taemin estaba demasiado asustado y sorprendido consigo mismo, la característica timidez que le dominaba en la vida diaria salía a flote y aunque no fuese más que un sueño, el verse actuar de esa manera le apenaba en demasía. Él le acaricia los costados tratando de calmar su mente y con cuidado posa un nuevo beso en su frente, con un chasquido de sus dedos la habitación pierde iluminación y sus sombras solo pueden distinguirse tenues. —Déjame escucharte.

La cálida pero húmeda lengua rasposa del ser hace contacto con su piel haciéndole tiritar, en una mezcla de besos mariposa y toques ligeros, Taemin se siente relajar y cierra los ojos perdiéndose por completo en calor que rodaba a su cuerpo e iba en aumento.  
Sus pezones son atendidos casi con miedo y una vez que tilda la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un sonoro gemido, el ente toma confianza y sus labios vuelven a encontrarse con su piel, solo se leja una vez que les siente endurecer y aun así un mordisco juguetón se hace presente.

En el centro de la cama y como por arte de magia su cuerpo desnudo queda a merced del extraño hombre que bebía de la visión con codicia. Un dulce y adorable pequeño del que él se alimentaría hasta quedar satisfecho.

Taemin junta sus rodillas tratando de esconder de forma miserable la notoria y dolorosa erección que tenía y el ente solo sonríe acariciando sus muslos internos. Reparte besos por su cuello, vientre y sus caderas, cada vez más cercano a su hombría y Taemin en osadía posa una de sus manos en el sedoso cabello del hombre. Él no puede negar la descarga de placer que le invade por completo ante la simple acción, normalmente prefería no ser tocado por los humanos pero este pequeño parecía ser la excepción.  
En gesto apremiante y sin importarle ya el poco pudor que el chico mostraba le toma codicioso con sus labios suspirando ante el sabor fuerte y el sentido pesado contra su lengua.

Bombea con prisa sin alejar sus ojos del pequeño que ahora olvidaba el miedo y se dejaba ser entre sus toques, a cada minuto que pasaba sus caderas encontraban valentía y la punta de su hombría se encontraba con la estrechez de la garganta del demonio. Al sentirle desesperar se aleja de la extensión de piel con un sonido escurridizo y bochornoso y Taemin se queja ante la pérdida. —Por favor.  
—Aún no. —Desplaza una larga lamida desde la base y crea círculos en la punta para finalmente dejarle ir.

Con su aun vestida dureza se posiciona fácilmente entre sus piernas y el pequeño se sorprende ante el toque, moviendo las caderas casi parsimonioso le hace saber sus intenciones, en estocadas fantasmales pero constantes le ve arquear la espalda cubierta de sudor y mordisquear su labio inferior inseguro. Para él no era difícil adivinar pero prefiere coaccionar al pequeño en su actuar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—Quiero… —Susurra acalorado, casi hiperventilando, su pecho subía con fuerza y él sonríe con malicia ante el prominente sonrojo que se abre paso en sus mejillas. —Yo… —Se divierte ante el conflicto interno que el chico parecía sufrir y le libera del peso de dejar en claro su mente al tomar sus pezones una vez más y con fuerza y sin mucha precaución adentra uno de sus dedos en el pasaje de músculos sensibles entre sus piernas. Dos y tres dígitos le acompañan y le tiene jadeando, el calor que le abrasa es desesperante y su hombría pulsa ante la idea de ser rodeada por tal estreches.  
Le atormenta al hacer presión con la punta y disfruta de sus quejidos sorprendidos y al mismo deseoso.

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorre la espalda al sentir como entierra sus pequeñas pero afiladas uñas contra la piel de sus antebrazos y un doloroso gemido sale de su boca ante el ardor, en definitiva el ser llenado con solo dígitos no se comparaba a tener su hombría entre las piernas; el ser se rodea la cintura y acaricia su espalda baja en círculos tratando de relajarle.

—Respira. —Le ordena solemne y le guía creando una respiración acompasada y el pequeño le imita, para el tiempo en que le ve más tranquilo, intenta volver a su cometido y clava sus afiladas y largas uñas en la sedosa piel de sus muslos una vez que se ve atrapado en la apretada estrechez de los músculos del moreno. Taemin ni siquiera intenta limpiar las lágrimas rebeldes que corren por sus mejillas solo intenta continuar las instrucciones que el hombre le ha dejado, respirando tranquilo y sus manos tiemblan sin control aferrándose a la espalda ancha del demonio cuando le siente moverse en su interior.

La moción de sus caderas es lento, pequeñas estocadas que probaban su alto nivel de resistencia, él no quería más que solo dejarle contra el colchón y arremeter sin detenerse en el sofocante calor que rodeaba su hombría pero al mismo tiempo sentía la enferma necesidad de sacar a flote cada pequeño gemido del humano hasta su más amplia expresión.

Poco a poco sus caderas toman ritmo constante, una larga estocada que le tiene alejado casi por completo solo para adentrarse con fluidez y una mueca un tanto grotesca aparece en su rostro cuando atrapa gotas de sudor con su lengua, limpiando su cuello.  
Sin tocar la danzante erección que chocaba contra su vientre el demonio acelera sus embestidas enviando miles de señales placenteras a su cerebro, Taemin ya no puede contenerse, se contonea descarado bajo suyo, arquea la espalda y marca con sus uñas un camino en la espalda del ente mientras todos y cada uno de sus gemidos y gritos eran destinado a sus oídos; ladeando el rostro, posa una mano tras el cuello del rubio y roza sus labios contra la mejilla del hombre.

El demonio arquea una ceja y se aferra a la diminuta cintura en andar más apresurado, los dedos del pequeño se encorvan y es incapaz de mantener su lugar, todo su cuerpo es presa del placer y cierra los ojos con fuerza ante la conocida calidez que se acentúa en su vientre. El rubio atrapa con sus labios la coyuntura entre hombro y cuello y crea una marca entre rojiza y amoratada que estaba más que seguro quedaría para cuando el pequeño despertase.  
Finalmente presta atención a la erección que gritaba necesidad y con movimientos compasados a sus estocadas, las caderas del moreno se alertan erráticas y grita a lo amplio de la habitación una vez que su cuerpo queda lánguido y su mente parece apagarse tras el cegador orgasmo que le recorre por completo.

El demonio sonríe perverso y con travesura al sentir cono las paredes internas del pequeño se contraen atrapándole por completo sin quererle dejar escapar y el conocido y fuerte olor concentrado llega a sus fosas nasales. Ataca sin piedad lo más profundo de su ser removiéndole la piel extra sensible y encuentra su alivio llenándole por completo, Taemin abre los ojos de par en par y gimotea descarado.  
Le acaricia la mejilla, el pequeño se veía completamente exhausto y él simplemente relaja la espalda, se acerca la suficiente, quedando separados a meros centímetros. Abandona el cómodo pasaje con lentitud y con sus dedos atrapa parte de su propio fluido para luego esparcerlo en las piernas del pequeño.

Con un nuevo chasquido de sus dedos, se encuentra perfectamente limpio, por lo que se puede dedicar a refrescar al moreno. Su lengua hace aparición y muy atenta y rigurosa se dedica a hacer desaparecer todo rastro de lo sucedido. Sus glúteos, sus muslos, vientre y estómago; poco a poco todo iba desapareciendo mientras él bebía encantado.  
Taemin lucha a duras penas el mantenerse despierto y suelta risitas divertidas transformadas en medio gimoteos al sentir como era refrescado.

Su cerebro le engaña, la habitación parece comenzar a dar vueltas y frunce el entrecejo ante la sensación, de cuenta nueva no parecía querer alejarse del extraño.

—Quiero… —Su mente estaba demasiado perdida para ser en verdad consciente de lo que hacía y cree flotar al sentir un par de carnosos labios contra los propios. Su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho y sus piernas se vuelven gelatina, suspirando por última vez antes de que todo a su alrededor perdiese forma y se viese oculto en la inconsciencia.


	25. Chapter 25

**Día 25: With Toys**

La música estridente que provenía en todas direcciones le atormenta los oídos pero solo logra aferrarse al vaso de plástico entre sus manos y suspira derrotado al observar como su amigo se perdía en un mar de gente en el centro de la pista, estaban en la casa de alguno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol, celebraban un nuevo juego ganado que se sumaba a la buena racha que tenían esa temporada y por supuesto, no podía faltar la gran fiesta de celebración el fin de semana. Al inicio todo parecía secreto, pero al final gran cantidad de alumnos solo entraban en la enorme casa y se servían una cerveza; estaban tan alcoholizados que al dueño de la casa no parecía importarle.

Le da un sorbo a la cerveza caliente y esconde tras las mangas de su chaqueta el gesto de desagrado, no era amante de la bebida pero en definitiva una vez que pierde su frescura sabe lo más parecido a veneno.

Sonríe a medias y ladeando el rostro saluda comenzando a alejarse del sitio cuando escucha como su amigo le llama para que permanezcan juntos, a él en realidad le encantaba bailar, pero el estar rodeado de tantas personas en un espacio tan reducido, no le apetecía en absoluto; así que, luego de parecer entretenido con algo lejos de su campo de visión, en pasos calmados se aleja buscando la salida.

Aspira sonoro y relaja los músculos de los hombros una vez que la ventisca fría golpea contra su rostro, ajusta la chaqueta que tambaleaba sobre sus hombros y por momentos solo disfruta del cambio de ambiente, una frescura clásica de las noches de verano que contrarrestaba el sofocante calor del día. Dejando la chaqueta a un lado, se sienta en el suelo cerca de los pequeños escalones de la entrada y luego de ojear sus alrededores asegurándose que no había nadie cerca, se deshace de la cerveza entre algunos arbustos y floreros.

—Si no la querías, podrías habérmela dado a mí. —Siente como se le eriza la piel tras el cuello y gira el rostro con rapidez, abriendo los ojos de par en par asustado, como un pequeño cometiendo una travesura. Una figura desdibujada, oculta bajo las sombras creadas a la fluorescencia de la luz de la entrada.  
—Ya estaba caliente. —Intenta excusarse y una cálida risa se escucha al tiempo que la flama de un encendedor hace aparición y él se concentra en poder contemplar el rostro del hombre que estaba a tan solo pasos de distancia. Sus grandes ojos obscuros son lo primero que le llama la atención, su cabello achocolatado caía sobre su frente creando pequeños y graciosos bucles y en sus labios danzaba un fino cigarro de color negro. Extraño.  
—Lastima. —Su voz grave y endulzada como la miel resuena de nuevo haciéndole temblar pero prefiere culpar al frío. El intoxicado humo que escapa de su boca desaparece en el vasto espacio y él se pregunta que sería aquella extraña esencia que le invadía los sentidos, no parecía el conocido olor viciado característico de los cigarros. —¿Quieres? —Su mirada curiosa y penetrante debe ser exagerada y obvia ya que el extraño arquea una ceja en su dirección. Él alza las manos y niega varias veces.  
—No fumo.  
—Lastima. —El hombre comenta casual y él parpadea confundido. El castaño ríe con ganas y finalmente se aleja del anonimato de la obscuridad para quedar sentado a su lado; él cree que será víctima de un ataque cardíaco al darse cuenta de la identidad del ahora no tan extraño. No era nadie más que Choi Minho, el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Permanecen en silencio por varios minutos, simplemente agradeciendo la compañía del otro y la poca tranquilidad que ofrecía la noche, aunque fuesen capaz de escuchar, con menor intensidad, la música que provenía de la fiesta.

—Choi Minho. —Se presenta después de un rato.  
—Lo sé. —Se siente avergonzado ante su respuesta pero era algo automático ya, todos en el campus sabían perfectamente quién era Choi Minho, el capitán estrella de flameante carisma. —Lo siento. —Susurra apenado y esconde el rostro dejando a la vista su bochorno; Minho solo ríe divertido.  
—No, no, está bien. —Todavía sacudiendo los hombros leve a causa de la risa que no desaparecía por completo, lanza una mirada al pequeño que gracias al flequillo que caía fluido sobre su frente, escondía su mirada. —Está bien. —Le asegura y posa una mano sobre su cabello despeinándole un poco y le siente relajarse bajo su toque.  
—Taemin. Lee Taemin. —Se presenta el moreno y le dedica una brillante sonrisa dejando atrás el embarazoso momento. Sí, Minho también sabía quién era ese chico; el niño prodigio de la escuela de artes escénicas, los rumores decían que su cuerpo se movía con tal encanto y fluidez al son de la música que parecía ser de papel. Asiente a modo de reconocimiento y se ven envueltos en el silencio una nueva ocasión.

Minho se termina con calma el cigarrillo, disfrutando el sabor suave que le calmaba los nervios, es capaz de ver como el chico de cuenta nueva le mirada con ojos curiosos pero no se animaba a liberar sus dudas, pero no debía ser un genio para entender.

—Es un _Djarum_ negro. —Exhala despacio y las cenizas caen a sus pies.  
—¿Eh?  
—Es un cigarro de clavo. —El chico se conforma con la explicación, igual extrañado de la existencia de semejante cosa pero no menos contento. Poco después sisea sorprendido al sentir el tacto caliente de las cenizas sobre su piel, era un accidente inocente y Taemin cubre su brazo para aliviar el ardor pero tal parece que su reacción no había pasado desapercibida por el atleta.

Minho arquea una ceja y una media sonrisa maliciosa se pinta sobre sus labios, ¿acaso estaba más borracho de lo que creía y su mente le estaba jugando sucio o era que ese chico, Taemin, acababa de gemirle al oído luego de ser quemado por las cenizas de su cigarro?

Taemin hace amago de querer alejarse del mayor casi asustado pero Minho le mantiene en su sitio gracias al fuerte agarre de su muñeca, el moreno le dedica una mirada preocupada; Taemin no era ningún tonto, él sabía los pros y contras de la situación que vivía, le había sucedido en varias ocasiones anteriores. Las personas le miraban extraño y tomaban de algún bicho raro al enterarse que él disfrutaba del contacto ardiente y del escozor que solo un cigarrillo contra su piel desnuda le ofrecía.

El castaño relaja su agarre y le acaricia con la punta de los dedos cuidadoso, sube por su brazo y hombro hasta llegar a su cuello, se entretiene con los suaves mechones y sonríe amplio mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos al verle temblar expectante; no siente ningún tipo de remordimiento al escucharle gemir adolorido y asombrado una vez que el cigarro casi deshecho choca contra la tersa piel de sus costillas. Taemin se aferra a la camisa del mayor y descansa la frente en el hombro contrario tratando de calmar su respiración agitada a causa de la descarga de adrenalina que le invadía.  
Crea círculos con sus dedos en la piel de su cuello para tranquilizarle y luego de levantarle el rostro por el mentón, deja un casto beso en su mejilla cerca la comisura de sus labios.

—Vendrás a casa conmigo. —Le hace saber sin dejar espacio a discusiones, él había encontrado un ser tan adorable con los gemidos más encantadores que había escuchado jamás y estaba totalmente decidido a oírle toda la noche. Ni siquiera le deja escapar, le toma de la cintura y le carga, haciéndole rodear su cintura con las piernas y Taemin por miedo a caer solo se abraza al cuello del castaño, Minho ríe una vez más, parece que el chico le mantenía más entretenido que la fiesta en sí, sin siquiera saberlo.  
—¡Hey, Choi! —Unos gritos desde la puerta llaman su atención y él se gira con Taemin todavía en brazos. —¿A dónde vas?  
—A casa. —Apega el tembloroso cuerpo de Taemin a su pecho y no discute el hecho de que el pequeño escondiese el rostro en su cuello tratando de no ser reconocido; no era vergüenza _per se_ , simplemente nadie tenía por qué saber que haría o no el resto de la noche y aun cuando para Minho no fuese importante, ya podía imaginar los murmullos mientras los cuerpos iban cayendo muertos de cansancio y sobrecargados de alcohol.  
Choi Minho se llevaría a casa a alguien muy afortunado.

Lo que no entenderían jamás era que, el afortunado en realidad había sido él y lo comprobaba cada vez que contemplaba con codicia y lujuria el tonificado cuerpo que se contoneaba seductor bajo sus sábanas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Día 26: Boring sex.**

Un fin de semana libre, cuarenta y ocho horas en las que eran completamente libres de hacer lo que quisieran; no tenía que preocuparse por el trabajo, por horas estresantes en la oficina o por cansados momentos de práctica y tensión en sus hombros al no lograr imitar a la perfección el nuevo paso agregado a la coreografía, nada. Eran absolutamente libres de hacer o deshacer a su antojo en un merecido día de descanso y, ¿qué era lo que les ocurría?

Dormir hasta pasado el mediodía para luego caer rendidos en el sillón de cuerpo destinado en la sala y clavar los ojos en el televisor de plasma que brillaba con toda claridad dando vida a dibujos _cartoonescos_ con el volumen tan bajo que parecía un mero murmullo.

Taemin acurrucado contra su pecho resopla suave y entrecierra los ojos, acomoda su postura dejando su mejilla contra uno de sus pectorales y se relaja entre sus piernas; él por su lado le comparte pedazo de la sábana que le cubría de la cintura hacia abajo y el resto caía de forma descuidada en el piso.

—Hyung. —El pequeño le llama entre susurros y él no puede evitar arquear una ceja, conociendo a Taemin tan bien como le conocía estaba seguro que el más joven estaba a punto de pedirle algo, lo que fuese, de la forma más extraña y bizarra posible. —Hyung. —Intenta de nuevo y Minho le acaricia el cabello a modo de respuesta, él todavía se sentía un tanto adormilado aunque hubiese dormido toda la mañana pero simplemente suelta un sonido suave desde el fondo de su garganta para darle pie a que continúe. —Quiero que te corras en mi boca, hyung. —Comenta casual y es capaz de escuchar como esconde un bostezo tras sus manos, Minho solo ríe de buena gana y su espalda se arquea en el sillón.

Taemin solo debe mirarle a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa descara, y Minho sabe que solo puede dejarle ser mientras alza una de sus piernas y el pequeño se abre paso entre sus pantalones.


	27. Chapter 27

**Día 27: Rough**

Escondido bajo distintas capaz de ropa abrigada, esconde un bostezo sonoro y se aferra a la manga del sweater de su amigo rubio que le abrazaba por encima de los hombros, le acariciaba la mejilla intentando mantenerlo despierto y ambos suspiran sonrientes conectando las miradas al vasto manto negro que sobrevolaba sus cabezas; el cielo obscurecido con apenas unos cuantos luceros daban estrellato total a la inmensa luna llena que era objeto de fascinación natural. Esa noche se llevaba a cabo el gran eclipse lunar conocido como la Luna de Sangre y ellos se sentían contentos y alegres de ser testigos de tal evento de la naturaleza.

Agradecían mentalmente que esta nueva ocasión especial se les hubiese presentado de la posibilidad de observarle en todo esplendor y aún más a una hora temprana; no como aquella vez en que ambos fallaron el observarle ya que cerca del complejo de departamentos, si bien el cielo estaba despejado, la luna no se daba a conocer, ni siquiera con pequeñas estrellas para hacerle compañía y ni siquiera con la ayuda de la NASA lograron permanecer despiertos para observar el fenómeno en su totalidad.

Cantaban animados y sonrientes y de tanto en tanto lanzaban una mirada maravillada al contemplar como la luna parecía cada vez más obscurecida, perdía su blancura característica para dar paso a una mezcolanza difuminada de rojo, anaranjado y quizás tonos de amarillo. La brisa fría les hace estremecer y su cabello vuela al aire mientras Key le contempla divertido.

—Minnie. —Le limpia la cara llamando su atención. —Deberías ir a dormir. —Para el rubio era más que obvio que el pequeño no podría mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

—Pero quiero ver el eclipse contigo. —Comenta fingiendo enojo mientras infla las mejillas en un puchero.

—Ya lo has visto. —Señala el espacio cubierto casi todo de negrura. —Ve a dormir.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. —Key le abraza cariñoso y le hace levantar de la silla donde estaban, a la azotea del edificio. —Regresa al departamento y duerme. —El chico no tiene como darle pelea y simplemente endereza sus pasos de regreso a la calidez del edificio y aún más a su propio departamento, lanza una última mirada al fenómeno lunar y sonríe leve sin poder esconder un nuevo bostezo.

Trastabilla en la puerta y tiene dificultad para encontrar la llave correcta pero una vez dentro de la seguridad del departamento, sin encender las luces principales de la sala, camina a tientas hasta su habitación y no puede evitar estornudar al sentir el contacto suave de plumas blanquecinas y plateadas que caían por todos rincones, ¿estaba soñando?

Cruzado de piernas, sentado al filo de su cama estaba aquel extraño ser con el que había comenzado a alucinar en las últimas noches; creía en su totalidad que debían tratarse de simples sueños, extravagantes, un tanto extraños pero no menos llenos de sensualidad y erotismo, pero en verdad no podían ser considerado más que meras fantasías o eso se dice a sí mismo hasta que a los días siguiente nota amoratados y rojizos hematomas dispuestos a lo largo de su cuerpo, especialmente su cuello, hombros, caderas y muslos.

Su porte parecía aún más intimidante y Taemin no se ve capaz de alejarse del pomo de la puerta hasta que la conocida voz grave, acaramelada como el mejor manjar le llama entre susurros.

—Acércate. —Sus pies autómatas que al principio parecían estar unidas al suelo como el concreto, se movían con pasos cortos y controlados hacía el ente que le seguía con la mirada, esos penetrantes ojos azulados que parecían destellar en la obscuridad. —Buen chico. —Una sutil y cuidadosa caricia se posa en su mejilla y él entrecierra los ojos maravillado del contacto y cree que puede permanecer de esa forma, dispuesto de rodillas al borde de la cama, con la mejilla cercana al muslo del demonio y poco falta para que la juguetona y afilada cola se ha presente, esta vez enroscándose en su cuello como un collar. Taemin abre los ojos sorprendido y por primera vez siente miedo al percatarse de la mirada maliciosa que el demonio le dedicaba.

Con un seco sonido en sus oídos, el chasquido de unos dedos, su espalda choca contra las colchas de su cama y antes de que pueda registrar lo que sucedía su boca se veía atacada por un par de labios tersos y esponjosos en un acto demandante lleno de vigor y firmeza. Un sorpresivo mordisco es dejado en su cuello y la presión es tal que cree han rasgado su piel y pronta sangre comenzaría a expandirse por las blancas sábanas pero todo temor de ser lastimado desvanece gracias al contacto de su lengua rasposa que en exquisitos cuidados lograba aliviar el dolor.

Su piel se eriza y tiembla contra su voluntad al sentir afiladas garras contra sus muslos, estaba más que claro que no se trataba de un sueño y ahora iba a sufrir las consecuencias de tal creencia.


	28. Chapter 28

**Día 28: Role playing**

Acomoda la mascarilla sobre su rostro y aunque su nariz este casi tan roja como un bombillo a causa del frío alarmante de esa mañana agradecía tener una excusa por la cual esconder su rostro; desde que había puesto pie dentro del campus la onda expansiva de susurros y comentarios maliciosos que llegaron a sus oídos eran inevitables, como la lluvia que amenazaba con caer. No pasa demasiado y se ve atrapado por la calidez conocida de los brazos de su amigo rubio.

—Choi Minho parece ser noticia una vez más. —Key comenta con fastidio y bufa como cansado de la situación pero al mismo tiempo entretenido ante poder de expansión de las palabras; el rabio había escuchado las más disparatadas teorías, ya que no podía llamarlas historias, acerca de la posibilidad de algún afortunado que se ha colado entre las gloriosas piernas del capitán del equipo de fútbol. Para nadie era secreto ya que Choi no tenía necesidad de distinción entre a quien elegir para una noche; una cara bonita y un buen trasero era un gran comienzo para el atleta. —Ya no saben que inventar.  
—¿Por qué lo dices? —Key le dedica una mirada seria y le prepara mentalmente para escuchar las historias más disparatadas de la vida, en el mismo orden en que él mismo las había escuchado.

Mientras caminan por los pasillos hasta la enorme cafetería y una vez más Taemin agradece a cualquier deidad el poder ocultar su rostro mientras utiliza las bajas temperaturas como excusa. Debía coincidir con Key, uno de los rumores sobre la aparente activa vida sexual del capitán Choi era que se había logrado liar con una mujer mayor, lo que era irónico puesto que la fiesta de esa noche fue gracias a la fraternidad y eran pocas las personas que no pertenecían al campus, aunque tomando en consideración el buen físico y lo encantador que era el castaño además de buen portado y caballeroso, existía la posibilidad de que sucediese sino es que hubiese pasado ya. Otro rumor era de hecho todo lo contrario, el capitán más bien había actuado de forma inescrupulosa al haberle quitado la virginidad a una chiquilla de apenas dieciséis años; esto le causa pena y enojo.

—Pero eso no es lo más extraño.  
—¿Hay más?  
—Sí. —Ya sentados en una mesa y con tibia comida frente a ellos, Taemin no puede esconder su curiosidad. —Tal parece que la persona que les encontró, Changmin-hyung, asegura haber visto como Minho lastimaba a la chica con un cigarro. —El moreno siente que las manos le tiemblan y lo más natural posible intenta dejar sus cubiertos a un lado y posa las manos en su regazo sintiendo vergüenza. —Me imaginaba que Minho tenía gustos algo extravagantes, pero algo como eso… —El rubio parece sopesar con cuidado sus palabras. —No lo sé, simplemente no lo entiendo. —Key observa atención la reacción de su amigo y arquea una ceja confundido. —¿Taeminnie, estás bien?

Su respiración comenzaba a volverse errática sin importar cuando intentase mantenerse calmado, uno de sus mayores miedos había salido a la luz; ya lo tenía complicado dentro del campus por el solo hecho de ser quien era, por un lado sentía gratitud y alegría por la amistad y el apoyo que muchos le ofrecían pero parecía que gracias a lo bueno, lo meno comenzaba a ganar terreno en su vida. Ya iban quizás demasiadas ocasiones en las que un selecto grupo de idiotas se dedicaba a molestarle por el solo hecho de tener rasgos finos en su rostro, el haber llevado el cabello poco más debajo de los hombros en años anteriores y ahora que todo el campus estuviese en especulación de uno de sus más grandes secretos era para dejarlos los nervios a flor de piel. Por suerte aun podía esconderse en el anonimato y en la creencia colectiva de que el ser misterioso era en realidad una chica.

Huye del atestado lugar dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca sin darse cuenta como el objeto de su conversación le seguía con la mirada cual águila vigilando su próxima presa.

Escapa del escrutinio del gremio de estudiantes aun cuando estos no supiesen su identidad, los continuos comentarios de los pasillos solo acumulaban lágrimas en sus ojos, una vez en la azotea del edificio de artes escénicas y quedar sentado cerca el barandal contemplando tanto el cielo como el suelo a varios metros de distancia hace poco para relajar su cuerpo pero parece ayudar.

—No saltes. —Comenta una voz a sus espaldas.  
—No soy suicida. —Gira el rostro y se encuentra al mismísimo Choi Minho a pasos de distancia. Minho con pasos cuidadosos se acerca a Taemin y sintiendo un pellizco de adrenalina al clavar la mirada en el concreto no tan cerca de sus pies; su mente rebobina a aquella esporádica noche en donde conoció al bailarín. El silencio les rodea y como ya era costumbre, a sus labios llega el conocido sabor del cigarrillo.  
—Están hablando de ti. —Saben que deben hablar de lo que les rodea pero no están seguros de cómo, pero no pierden nada con intentarlo.  
—Creen que soy una chica. —El castaño retrae la espalda y alza una ceja juzgando las torneadas nalgas del menor en esos apretados pantalones ajustados.  
—No estarías mal. —Taemin le lanza una mirada amarga pero al final solo consigue reír por lo bajo. —¿Qué? —Minho creía iba a recibir un golpe a causa de su comentario estúpido pero a cambio tenía era un jovencito que reía divertido.  
—Lo sé. —Ahora es el turno del castaño de dedicar le una mirada completamente sorprendida, en definitiva Lee Taemin estaba lleno de sorpresas, pero el moreno cambia su expresión y le contempla a los ojos preocupado, asustado casi. —Ellos saben. —Minho aspira el endulzado sabor del humo intoxicado y con nada respiración donde su mente sufre de endorfinas que le calman intenta sopesar y entender la seriedad de lo que el pequeño le decía. De alguna forma entre tanta especulación por la vida del castaño, alguien si había logrado dar con un dato cierto de lo que había sucedido esa noche y no era otra cosa sino sobre la vida Taemin.  
—Haré algo al respecto. —Taemin quiere discutir sobre las posibles represalias del mayor pero cualquier alegato queda olvidado al momento que siente una ventisca fría contra la piel desnuda de su espalda y Minho posa la punta de la colilla contra su espalda baja para crear una marca rojiza; él se retuerce gimiendo entre dientes y sus hombros chocan contra el pecho del mayor mientras le siente reír complacido por lo bajo. El muy desgraciado había encontrado gusto en jugar con las reacciones de su cuerpo ahora que había encontrado una debilidad. —Pero quizás si debas ser una chica. —Sonríe de medio lado deslizando las manos por debajo de la ropa del chico suspirando complacido al encontrar sus pezones completamente erectos en su pecho. —Saldrás conmigo esta noche. —Minho posa un beso sobre su cuello imitando una disculpa y alivia el ardor con sus manos para finalmente alejarse dejando en claro la promesa de un próximo encuentro, que estaría lleno de peculiaridades.

A las afueras del campo de fútbol, se sentía tentado de hacer aparición cerca de las gradas y al mismo tiempo el miedo se embargaba en su vientre haciendo sus piernas temblar, él sabía que Minho no tenía problema alguno el verle de aquella forma, lo que más le preocupaba por sobre todas las cosas era el ser reconocido por algún otro que no fuese el castaño. Con un mullido abrigo y lentes lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultar parte de su rostro, escapa de miradas curiosas por algunos estudiantes que deambulaban y se arma de valor para acercarse hasta donde sabía el castaño debía estar.

No pasa demasiado tiempo para que el capitán se dé cuenta de su presencia, arruga el filo de su falda y aun haciendo uso de largas medias hasta por encima de sus muslos se siente temblar de nerviosismo; toma bocanadas de aire y su corazón alocado en su pecho no le ayuda demasiado.

—¡Mi-Minho-oppa! —Llama la atención hacia su figura y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al ser objeto de miradas llenas de incredulidad y escrutinio, todo el equipo de fútbol estaba más que pendiente de su interacción con el capitán.  
—¡Minnie! —Se siente sonrojar a causa del mote cariñoso que el mayor había comenzado a llamarle luego de que por error se le escapara aquel viejo sobrenombre que sus padres acostumbraban a llamarle cuando era un niño, Minho trota hasta llegar a su lado y sonríe mientras le toma de la mano besando sus nudillos.  
—¡O-oppa! —Él no debía actuar avergonzado, él estaba completamente abochornado por las acciones del castaño. Sí, Minho solía ser afectuoso aun incluso esa noche donde creyó que solo terminaría por convertirse en un recuerdo pero el mayor seguí acercándose a él aunque fuese por el placer enfermo de marcarle la piel cuando nadie los estuviese observando.  
—Estás hermosa, Minnie. —Le llena de cumplidos y Taemin infla las mejillas tratando de alejar el carmín de su rostro. Con esa muestra de afecto el capitán estaba más que seguro que los rumores cesarían, al menos lo suficiente hasta la siguiente fiesta.

Al final del día, en su apartamento contemplando el cuerpo que descansaba en su cama sonríe mientras descarta la inexistente colilla de su cigarro y con pasos silenciosos se acerca lo suficiente y le deja una nalgada de advertencia sobre su persona para luego trazar con los dedos las finas tiras del coqueto ligero color blanco que se cruzaba en la espalda del moreno y se extendía por sus largas piernas uniendo las delicadas medias y de las que resaltaba la pequeña y sensual lencería de encaje haciendo su piel aún más atractiva.  
Adentrando un dígito en lo más profundo de su ser sonríe amplio al escucharle gemir y removerse bajo suyo; Minho la primera vez que había posado la mirada sobre el chico con ropa tan delicada le había parecido desde inocente hasta sensual, como un aniñado encanto enmascarado en todo su porte pero se sintió honestamente sorprendido y extasiado al descubrirle debajo de las capas de ropa.

Con ayuda de sus dientes tironea de una de las ligas de la prenda y apresura sus estocadas con su mano para relajar al cuerpo bajo suyo por segunda vez; esa iba a ser una larga noche para ambos.


	29. Chapter 29

**Día 29: With Food**

Unos delicados toques en su puerta le alertan y con cuidado de no despertar al cansado cuerpo que se escondía a su lado bajo finas sábanas, se encamina hasta el umbral de la puerta cubriendo la parcial desnudez de su cuerpo con una bata blanca que les ofrecía el hotel por su estadía. Recibe con una cálida sonrisa a la chica que se dedicaba a ofrecer servicio a las habitaciones.

—¿Un servicio a la _Honeymoon Suite_? —Pregunta sin perder la sonrisa complaciente y una vez que él se hace a un lado para dejarle entrar, la chica se hace camino dentro de la habitación y deja a su disposición una gran bandeja con distintas frutas y una amplia capa de _toppings_ con los que se podía acompañar. El clásico chocolate en sus diferentes presentaciones: Blanco, con leche y semi-amargo, su favorito; yogurt natural e incluso miel.

Las frutas dispuestas en distintos envases decoraban la mesa, quiere reír al encontrar que algunas estaban cortadas en graciosas formas. Algunas estrellas, medias lunas y por supuesto no podían faltar los coquetos corazones de colores, la visión es casi tan dulce como la compañía adormilada en la habitación.

—Muchas gracias. —Su mueca de felicidad no se va de sus labios aun cuando la chica se aleja haciendo una educada reverencia, dedicándole felicidades en susurros y la puerta se cierra con un sonido corto. Toma una de las botellas de agua templada del mini-bar en una de las esquinas de la habitación y contempla con diversión el resto del paquete que compaña el servicio; un par de copas de cristal destellaban brillantes en medio de todo y a contraste se encontraba la atrayente botella de champagne que de lo fría comenzaba a dejar una marca de humedad sobre el limpio mantel; sabía que era un desperdicio, ninguno de los dos era amante de la bebida pero la recepción había insistido en que la aceptasen a modo de regalo por su gran celebración y él solo puede asentir ante las atenciones, pero agradece los pequeños paquetes de _banana milk_ que encuentra casi escondidos.

Por mero antojo se acerca y con sus manos limpias da una probada al yogurt sonriendo ante el sabor dulzón y refrescante, unos inteligibles murmullos provenientes de la cama central le avisan que su acompañante volvía a recobrar consciencia. Minho sonríe amplio sin poder evitar su alegría.

Con pasos cortos y silenciosos queda al filo de la cama y dejando caer al suelo la bata que escondía su cuerpo, gatea en dirección al contrario.

—Buenos días, señor Choi. —Susurra contra su oído y posa un casual mordisco buscando algún tipo de reacción, el moreno se remueve aun con ojos pesados y parpadea varias veces antes de centrar la atención en el rostro del hombre que amaba más que nada. Su esposo.  
—Buenos días, señor Choi. —No puede esconder la felicidad que siente al posar los ojos sobre el castaño y Minho le regresa el gesto para luego capturar sus labios con lentitud amorosa.

Finalmente todas sus preocupaciones quedaban atrás, ya no había lista de invitados a los que entretener, ni padres molestos y preocupados con tontas opciones de preparación y por sobre todas las cosas podían agradecer el hecho de no tener a Key llevándoles de la oreja ante su necesidad de perfección, puesto que nada podía salir mal, todo sería más que perfecto para el día más feliz de sus vidas.

La noche había transcurrido amena, no hubo ningún tipo de contratiempo, las poco a evitarse lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de su madre una vez que su padre toda el micrófono y Jonghyun hace reír a los invitados con un corto pero efusivo discurso dedicado a los novios pero más dedicado a alguna anécdota donde él se hubiese casi humillado nada más para obtener la atención de Taemin y como al final el pequeño, casi derrotado, acepta sus suplicas de un primera cita. Desde ese momento fueron inseparables.

Le llena de besos castos el rostro, toma sus mejillas acariciándolas con los pulgares y clava la mirada en esos ojos achocolatados que tanto amaba, sentía su corazón explotar de felicidad; allí a su lado y para el resto de su vida estaba ese pequeño al que adoraba, que con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a llamar amigo, novio, prometido y que ahora tenía el honor y privilegio de llamar su esposo.

Taemin ríe como un pequeño contento y se abraza a su cuello mientras se posa entre sus piernas sin encontrar resistencia; con sus dedos tantea esa banda elástica que aun decoraba el muslo izquierdo del moreno y posa un mordisco juguetón en su clavícula y Taemin finalmente se queja.

—Minho. —Arrastra su nombre en un quejido y le pica los costados, no hacía demasiado para detener sus acciones. —Aún no he desayunado. —Sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de carmín al recordar las actividades de la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, su cuerpo estaba algo cansado y a hormas tempranas de la mañana realmente se le apetecía algo delicioso como desayuno antes de siquiera pensar en alejarse de la cama y quizás pensar en una ducha.  
—Está servido, Minnie. —Minho cuela un camino de besos por el terso cuello del menor y abraza su cintura suspirando relajado. Le carga en estilo de novia arrancando carcajadas del pequeño y se gana besos como recompensa; sentados en una silla cercana al festín o mejor dicho, Minho recostado de la silla mientras Taemin ocupaba su regazo sin intenciones de alejarse y observaba con mirada brillante la comida dispuesto para ellos, el moreno se deja ser, aceptando los pequeños pedazos de fruta que Minho dejaba sobre sus labios y limpiaba los rastros de jugo natural que caían por la comisura de sus labios con una traviesa acción de su lengua.

Comparten el desayuno entre risas sutiles y susurros de amor eterno.

—¡Minho! —Se queja Taemin al sentir el contacto pegajoso del chocolate derretido caer por su mentón hasta llegar a su pecho e infla las mejillas simulando estar enojado, el mayor le dedica su mejor _aegyo_ a modo de disculpa pero pronto el aire divertido que les rodea sufre un cambio drástico luego de que el castaño toma entre sus dedos su apetitoso pezón enrojecido y él termine gimiendo sorprendido, arqueando la espalda en busca de más contacto.

El mayor desvía su rostro y le atrae por completo a él, le hace rodearle la cintura dejando sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. El contrasta de sus pieles le hace tiritar y sus suspiros complacidos son atrapados por esa boca ansiosa que no le deja escapar, se besan con pasión y necesidad justo como la primea vez, con ese desespero de no quererse separar jamás aun cuando la falta de aire se hace presente y jadean contra sus labios a pocos centímetro de distancia.

Pierde el centro y se aferra a la tonificada figura de su ahora esposo mientras envuelve las piernas a su cuerpo cual serpiente y sus pechos chocan con poca delicadeza, la temperatura comenzaba a ascender. Minho serpenteaba sus manos por la frágil espalda del moreno y con pasos decididos deja de lado el desayuno para regresar a la mullida cama no sin antes llevar consigo unos pequeños pedazos de fruta y su gusto por el chocolate.

Dedica una mirada llena de adoración a su esposo, era imposible no hacerlo luego de verle allí con su cabello despeinado, sus ojos brillantes, obscurecidos ante la creciente lujuria y excitación de la que era preso su cuerpo; sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa seductora y sus largas piernas dispuestas de forma casi desordenada en la cama dando perfecta visión de su cuerpo que le tentaba y le hacía delirar.

Ataca el muslo interno del pequeño mientras sus manos no paraban quietas trazando rutas indefinidas por la suave piel haciéndole suspirar y mover las caderas en una silenciosa súplica por más.

Palmea la creciente erección del pequeño y sin darle tiempo a verdaderamente acostumbrarse a la sensación, da una alargada lamida desde la base hasta la punta y deja besos descuidados mientras que con su mano libre masajea sus testículos. El movimientos lentos y constantes, poco a poco le va devorando, casi le puede sentir en la punta de su garganta y se retrae por completo para luego repetir la acción hasta que finalmente le siente pesado contra su lengua. Taemin en un alzar brusco de sus caderas, le llena por completo y cree ahogarse a falta de aire pero de igual forma le recibe gustoso. Le atrapa con los dedos en la base impidiéndole así el liberarse de toda tensión sacando así un quejoso gemido y levanta la vista encontrándose con que el pequeño estimulaba sus pezones con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Aprovecha el hecho que Taemin no le presta atención y tantea la cama encontrando el chocolate que se había llevado, con ayuda de su mano libre esparce el frio dulce por el estómago y vientre del pequeño y Taemin abre los ojos de par en par ente la sensación, su espalda de arquea y su piel se eriza. Minho de cuenta nueva le masturba con lentitud pasmosa y se inclina para limpiar con su boca los restos de golosina; le deja una sonora nalgada y la sensación resbalosa de la merienda permanece en su piel. El castaño dirige los dedos hasta su boca y el los recibe entusiasmado y ansioso, una carcajada muere en su garganta ante el sabor amargo y se dedica a cubrir los dedos con ayuda de su lengua.

Comparten un nuevo beso mientras Minho se desplaza entre sus piernas y tantea el anillo sensible de músculos que pulsaba rojiza en necesidad, Taemin creía que el mayor simplemente se colaría entre ella, así que el primer contacto de su expuesta piel con el músculo húmedo y caliente de la lengua del mayor le sorprende y envía un escalofrío por su espalda. Abusa de su piel y se adentra lo más que puede soltando un maullido ronco que el pequeño es capaz de sentir en todo su cuerpo causando ser llamado a gritos.  
Dos de sus dígitos se adentran con facilidad y deja un mordisco casi doloroso sobre el hombro del menor al tiempo que sus hombrías chocan con desespero, con la mano los atrapa a ambos y bombea con fuerza y ritmo, sus caderas se encuentran y cree puede escuchar como el marco de la cama comienza a moverse a causa de sus estocadas.

Unidos en un movimiento nada suave pero fluido y lleno de necesidad, sus pechos chocan y sus frentes juntas, se miran a los ojos y el vaivén desenfrenado de sus cuerpos inicia.  
Con brusquedad giran en la cama quedando él con la espalda contra el colchón y Taemin encima, posa ambas manos en su pecho, enterrando sus uñas en su piel, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y sus caderas se encuentran con firmeza y premura. Desde donde estaba percibía un verdadero espectáculo, el pequeño rebotaba arriba y abajo mientras repetía su nombre como un mantra destinado al placer y satisfacción.

La conocida calidez comenzaba a formarse en su vientre y viste de besos al moreno por todo su cuello y hombros hasta que toma la dolorosa erección entre sus manos y combina sus estocadas al movimiento de sus dedos disfrutando por completo el momento en que Taemin se derrite y se deshace entre sus toques; su espalda se arquea casi con dolor y su visión se nubla de placer mientras por última vez le añora en un susurro ronco más sus apresurados movimientos de sus caderas no se detienen hasta que se siente lleno por completo y su cuerpo se sobrecarga de sensibilidad al ser atacado sin piedad en lo más profundo.  
Pierde toda fuerza de voluntad y queda sobre Minho acurrucándose en su pecho, el mayor ríe contra su oído y le acaricia ambos glúteos con cada mano.

—Debes darte una ducha, Minnie. —Comenta casi sin aliento y posa besos mariposa sobre sus hombros.  
—No quiero. —Los ojos del menor comenzaban a cerrarse en señal de cansancio y se olvida momentáneo de la pegostosa sensación en su estómago. Minho intenta moverle pero él se resiste. —No. —Se queja su cuello y el mayor solo sonríe complaciente dejando un cariñoso en su sien, si su pequeño no quería alejar de su cuerpo, quien era él para negarle el pedido. O cualquier otra cosa, si fuese el caso.

Minho en realidad no tenía oportunidad alguna ante algún pedido de su esposo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Día 30: Happy Ending**

A media mañana disfrutaba de sus vacaciones alargadas y una amplia y cómplice sonrisa se forma en sus labios, ojeaba el periódico y el sonido de la cafetera le avisa que su café estaba hecho y con pasos silenciosos se apresura a servir una taza. Toma la taza con ambas manos y entrecierra los ojos ante el olor adictivo, lanza una mirada al reloj cerca la cocina y sopesa la idea de despertar o no al mayor; sus amigos habían quedado en hacer una visita social luego de que regresasen de su planificado viaje y Key no les perdonaría el haber organizado semejante aventura y no escuchar de su propia boca lo maravilloso que había sido toda la experiencia.

Ajusta la enorme camisa que le cubría el cuerpo la cual estaba cayendo a un lado de su hombro y con una nueva taza de café en las manos se dirige hasta su habitación compartida. Toca la puerta de madera tres veces y sin escuchar respuesta se adentra en la estancia, sonríe entornando los ojos con dulzura al ver la figura de su esposo enrollada entre las sábanas y con la cabeza bajo las almohadas para así escapar del contacto de los rayos del sol con su rostro; deja la taza caliente a un lado de la cama y se sienta al filo de la cama contemplando a su adormilado esposo. Pasea los dedos por la amplia espalda del castaño y se siente tentado a acurrucarse a su lado olvidando la pronta presencia de sus amigos dentro del departamento.

Minho se remueve y gira para darle la cara, sus manos se arrastran por el colchón y posa su cabeza en el muslo del menor utilizándole como soporte momentáneo, por acto reflejo Taemin comienza a jugar con su cabello deslizando los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello volviéndolo esponjoso y desenredado.

—Buenos días, señor Choi. —Sonríe amplio y pica la mejilla del mayor con un dedo tratando de despertarle.  
—Buenos días, señor Choi. —Sus grandes ojos se enfocan en el semblante sonriente del pelinegro y suspira contento, no puede pensar en mejor manera de despertar un nuevo día más que con la visión de su encantador y hermoso esposo.  
—Se hace tarde Ming. —Comenta tratando de apresurarle el paso pero no hace movimiento alguno de alejarse de la comodidad de la cama, Minho solo asiente. —Key va a llegar en un rato. —El castaño hace una mueca poco contenta y quejido ronco se escucha desde su garganta. —Te he hecho café. —Le dedica una sonrisa coqueta bajo las pestañas y ante la mención de como despertar, Minho finalmente se endereza y luego de posar un beso en su coronilla acepta gustoso la taza de bebida caliente.

Con pesar se alejan de la esponjosa cama y se ven ambos en la cocina picoteando a medias algo que llamar desayuno puesto que el rubio les había invitado a, lo que él llamaba, el lugar perfecto para comenzar el día. Unos golpes en la puerta principal le alertan la llegada del susodicho; la perilla gira por si sola y la conocida figura de su amigo rubio hace presencia dentro del apartamento, posa las manos sobre sus caderas y arquea una ceja simulando enojo.

—¡Deja de pervertir a mi pequeño, Choi! —Ante el comentario el hombre ríe de buena gana y posa la mirada sobre su adorado esposo. Taemin tenía el cabello un tanto despeinado, sus ojos parecían desenfocados y sus mejillas sonrojadas daban luz a sus labios abultados y rojizos a causa de los besos que habían compartido momentos antes mientras que por su parte, él solo traía puesto los pantalones deportivos que usaba para dormir y nada más.  
—Puedo hacer lo que quiera Kibum. —Reta al mayor sonriendo ladino. —Es mi esposo después de todo.


End file.
